Harry Potter et la Confrérie de Minuit P3
by RJWilkong
Summary: L'Hiver Rouge. Vingt ans se sont écoulés depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Harry, Auror accompli et père comblé, doit faire face à une nouvelle menace: la Confrérie de Minuit.Action, horreur et émotion l'attendent dans la plus terrible aventure qu'il n'a jamais enduré.
1. Prémices

centerbPrémices/b/center

« Ah ! T'as entendu ?! »

Lars leva les yeux au ciel. Worthill agitait frénétiquement sa baguette en direction d'un malheureux buisson qui en frissonna presque. Il retint in extremis une remarque acerbe. La forêt elle-même eut un grincement moqueur.

« C'est que des loups, calme-toi.  
- Des loups, t'es sûr ? bafouilla Worthill sans baisser sa baguette, ça ressemblait plutôt à… »

Un nouveau hurlement retentit. Plus long, plus fort, plus proche. Les loups se faisaient de plus en plus hardis ces derniers temps, voilà qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux. Worthill commença à paniquer, Lars dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas le baffer.

« Rhaa, et ça, c'est quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est des loups, ça ? Un vrai loup ne s'approcherait pas aussi près, tu crois pas ?  
- Mais bordel, tu vas le fermer, oui ! On va se faire repérer si tu continues à brailler comme ça !  
- Et si c'était des loups-garous ?  
- Hein ?  
- Des loups-garous, j'te dis. Ca hurle aussi fort, non ?  
- Ca fait des années qu'il n'y a plus de loup-garous dans cette forêt alors…  
- Plus ? Ca veut dire… Qu'il y en a déjà eu ? »

Lars se frotta les yeux. i_Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça, moi ?/i_

« Mais non, c'était juste… Bon écoute, on va se calmer une seconde et réfléchir, d'accord ? Regarde Bud… Les loups-garous sont des créatures magiques, tu le sais, ça, hein ? Bien. Alors tu pense vraiment qu'il roupillerait aussi profondément si des hommes-loups étaient proches de nous ? »

Et comme pour donner raison à Lars, le Niffleur poussa un soupir d'aise et se mit à ronfler bruyamment. Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer Worthill.

« Oui, mais… Des loups, ça reste dangereux ; si jamais ils nous mordent, on risque de…  
- T'es armé d'une baguette, guignol ; si t'arrives à te faire mordre, c'est vraiment que tu es le dernier des abrutis, s'impatienta Lars.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon… Pas la peine de s'énerver…  
- Va me chercher le thermos. Je me les gèles ici et tes conneries ne suffisent pas à me réchauffer.  
- Heu…  
- Worth…  
- D'accord… »

Courageusement (ahem…), Worthill descendit la butte et parcourut à grandes enjambées les trois mètres qui le séparaient de la tente. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, un loup eut la bonne idée de faire savoir à toute la forêt qu'il était là et Worthill, paniqué, lâcha le tube mal refermé et perdit l'intégralité de son contenu sur le sol gelé. Lars roula des yeux d'un air excédé.

iQu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un partenaire aussi crétin ?/i

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient en poste à l'orée de la forêt de Black Way, dans le comté de Lancaster, à plus de 120 kilomètres de Blackpool. Lars Bohr était un Auror, membre de la brigade de Surveillance Interne, une branche légèrement inférieure de la Sécurité Intérieure, chargée en temps normal de régler des problèmes mineurs en province, mais depuis le début de la crise, il était condamné à faire le guet pour le compte des français. Et Lars commençait à en avoir marre. Au début, ça valait le coup. Les attaques répétées en septembre et octobre donnaient à leur boulot une petite touche imprévue qui les sortait de la monotonie latente dans laquelle ils étaient plongés mais depuis l'opération foireuse de Windermere, ils étaient revenus à la case départ. Les vampires restaient cantonnés dans leur repaire et aucune attaque pratiquement n'a été enregistrée durant un bon mois. Un calme plat qui avait donné à Lars des envies de suicide. Mais il y a cinq jours, ça avait repris. Des vampires avaient lancé un raid dans le Norfolk, on parlait d'un nouveau type de soldats qui tuaient avec le son en déchiquetant les membres. Brrr… Lars espérait bien ne jamais en croiser. Même si avec la Confrérie, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

L'avantage (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça) de ces attaques, c'était qu'à présent, le Ministère était en ébullition et tous les camps avaient été remaniés et réarmés. C'est ainsi que Lars s'était retrouvé avec un nouveau type d'armure contre les vampires (muni d'un sort de protection auditive pour pallier les effets des vampires à grande bouche) et un nouveau coéquipier, Duncan Worthill, le boulet par excellence. Il n'en demandait pas tant mais bon…

« Euh… Hé, hé, fit le boulet, désolé, ça m'a échappé.  
- Ah, laisse tomber. Viens reprendre la surveillance. »

Lars se frotta les mains et essaya de s'intéresser au déballage morne et froid qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. En soi, le paysage était magnifique, une vraie carte postale. Seulement voilà, au bout d'un mois, la carte postale avait tout de la mauvaise blague et Lars en venait presque à espérer une attaque des vampires. Avec un soupir, il sortit sa baguette et commença à se curer les ongles.

Les deux Aurors avaient planté leur tente dans une crevasse légèrement en surplomb de la colline ; ainsi, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la forêt. D'après le service de renseignements, les vampires y avaient établi un repaire, à un kilomètre à peine de leur position. Black Way était une forêt cernée par les falaises, il n'y avait que deux passages pour en sortir et Lars surveillait l'un d'eux. Les vampires devaient s'amuser là dedans. Lars avait dit à Worthill qu'il n'y avait pas de loups-garous mais en fait, il n'en était pas sûr. Cette forêt avait une sale réputation…

« Encore désolé, vieux…  
- Ouais, laisse tomber.  
- Tu sais, les loups m'ont toujours fait flipper. Un jour, mon oncle s'est fait mordre et…  
- La ferme, tu veux. »

Worthill se tût, un peu vexé. Lars eut un petit sourire satisfait. Les abrutis, il faut les secouer, sinon ils ne comprennent rien.

« i_Uh, uh !/i_ »

Les deux Aurors se retournèrent aussitôt, la baguette au clair. Bud couinait, tirant frénétiquement sur sa corde. Lars craignait le pire mais en fait, le Niffleur avait juste marché sur une flaque de café encore tiède. Quelle chochotte ! Worthill descendit la butte pour le calmer. Le Niffleur ne se détendit qu'au bout d'une longue minute. Pauvre lavette… Ah, si seulement ils n'étaient pas aussi précieux…

Buddy était un Niffleur gris de Sibérie, une race spéciale de fouisseur qui ne reniflait pas l'or comme la majorité de ces congénères mais la magie. Ils devenaient à moitié fous dès qu'ils sentaient une aura magique à proximité. Lorsque le Ministère avait découvert que des peuplades de montagnards en faisaient l'élevage dans les hauts plateaux de Sibérie, il s'en était aussitôt fait acquéreur. Et depuis quelques années, les Aurors s'en servaient régulièrement pour retrouver les sorciers disparus ; aujourd'hui, on s'en servait dans les guets pour surveiller les mouvements des vampires. Aucun d'entre eux n'était jusqu'à présent parvenu à échapper à leur flair aiguisé. De vrais radars ambulants, ces bestiaux. Il n'y a que les sorciers qui les gardaient qu'ils ne détectaient pas, grâce à une potion qui dissimulait leur aura. Les vampires, par contre, ils les sentaient. Ils se mettent aussitôt à grogner, à sortir les griffes et à gonfler leur pelage afin d'être plus imposants (et ils y réussissaient très bien, ils atteignaient presque la taille d'un ourson). Même le dernier des idiots comprendrait, ce qui en faisait des alliés précieux, quand on savait le nombre de crétins congénitaux que comptait la Surveillance Interne.

Dans les bois, un loup hurla.

Lars secoua la tête.

_iQuand j'y pense… Je pourrais être chez moi avec ma femme, mon fils, mon chien et un verre de whisky, tranquille, peinard, en train de buller comme pas permis et au lieu de ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Un déballage de glace et de givre aussi palpitant que la reproduction des huitres et un abruti en train de faire un câlin à un Niffleur. La vie est vraiment mal foutue._

« Je crois que ça va aller, murmura Worthill en reposant délicatement l'animal, plus de peur que mal, heureusement.  
- Mouais… »

Lars préféra se retourner. La forêt était toujours aussi calme. Les loups rôdaient. De temps à autre, il percevait le léger frottement de leurs pattes sur la neige. Ils étaient de plus en plus téméraires mais Lars ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il lui suffirait de faire un peu de lumière pour les voir détaler la queue entre les jambes. Non, il se foutait des loups, il craignait bien plus d'autres prédateurs qui pourrait se trouver bien plus prêts qu'il ne le pensait.

« Ils approchent, fit Worthill en se posant à côté de Lars. T'es sûr de ton coup, là ? »

Lars soupira.

« Ecoute… »

Un hurlement étouffé brisa le silence comme un claquement de fouet. D'autres bruits, encore moins ragoûtants, se firent alors entendre. Claquement, déchirement. Un massacre avait lieu sous le couvert des arbres. Lars et Worthill levèrent leur baguette. Si le premier parvenait à grand mal à se maîtriser, ce n'était pas le cas du second qui semblait prêt à tourner de l'œil.

« Bordel, mais c'était quoi, ça ? »

Lars jeta un coup d'œil à Bud. Le Niffleur s'était rendormi. Ce n'était pas un vampire.

« Reste là, je vais voir.  
- Quoi ?! Pas question que je reste là tout seul !  
- Arrête de gueuler, merde ! » Lars se passa une main sur le visage, de plus en plus nerveux. « On peut pas laisser Buddy tout seul, il se ferait dévorer par les loups. De toute façon, t'as rien à craindre, le camp des français est à cinq cent mètres à peine. Même toi, tu peux les rejoindre en moins de deux.  
- Mais…  
- On n'a pas le temps, connard, s'impatienta Lars. Je vais voir. Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici dix minutes, déclenche l'alerte. »

Et sans attendre une réponse de son coéquipier, Lars partit en direction de la forêt.

_iMerde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Lars ? Dans quel guêpier tu t'es en train de te fourrer là ?/i_

A pas lents, tendu comme un arc, Lars s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres. Les loups s'étaient tus. C'était un très mauvais signe. Prudemment, il fouilla les environs du bout de sa baguette. Rien, il n'y avait absolument rien. Le vide absolu. Le silence total. Un silence terrifiant. Bon sang, même le vent s'était arrêté. On aurait dit que toute la forêt était en attente. Son propre souffle lui vrillait les tympans. Jamais Lars n'avait autant eu conscience de la présence de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

_iReprend toi, Lars, reprend toi !/i_

Un pas, puis un autre. Lars retint sa respiration. Devant lui, la colline s'affaissait un peu. Au loin, les arbres laissaient la place à un pic rocailleux recouvert de mousse. Tout les sens aux aguets, il s'en approcha. Seul le bruit de ses pas l'accompagna dans sa marche solitaire. Il atteignit les rochers. Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté le talus.

_iReprend toi, Lars, re…/i_

Il glissa brutalement. La roche la plus proche était plus glissante qu'une plaque de glace et à sa grande horreur, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas dû à la neige. Les yeux écarquillés, il leva sa main droite recouverte de sang. Le souffle court, il tourna la tête et vit ce qu'il restait du pauvre animal. Le loup n'avait pas seulement été tué, il avait été mis en pièces. Les coupures étaient profondes et nettes. Aucun animal ne pouvait faire ça. Il fallait un couteau pour obtenir ce résultat. Un couteau ou un coutelas.

Tremblant comme une feuille, il se releva à la hâte et tourna les talons. Il s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'un sifflement rompit le silence. Presqu'instinctivement, il leva la tête et vit que le ciel s'était embrasé.

_iMais qu'est-ce que c'est que…/i _

Avec des gestes brusques, il grimpa rapidement le pic. Il eut alors une meilleur vue de la forêt. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa sans voix.

Une gigantesque colonne de lumière rouge se dressait devant lui. Incroyablement belle, elle émettait un bruit sifflant quasi-hypnotique. L'air vide, Lars la vit se perdre dans les plus hauts nuages. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et il s'en fichait. En temps normal, il se serait rendu compte que la colonne se dressait probablement dans le camp des vampires ; en temps normal, il aurait également pris conscience du danger de la chose.

Mais à cette seconde, il s'en fichait complètement.

« Bohr ! »

Il ne réagit pas au cri de Worthill.

Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque Bud se mit à aboyer comme un fou.

center********/center

« C'est une très mauvaise idée…  
- Je sais. Continue de surveiller, j'en ai pour une minute. »

Ginny ouvrit le dernier tiroir du bureau et étala le contenu sur le sol avec de grands gestes. Si Harry voyait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, il serait furieux. Mais pour le moment, Dieu seul savait où se trouvait Harry Potter.

« Vite, Ginny… »

Hermione, adossée au chambranle de la porte, jetait d'incessants coups d'œil dans le couloir. Elle d'ordinaire si calme semblait très nerveuse. Normal lorsque l'on pensait qu'elle se trouvait sans autorisation dans un bureau du ministère en compagnie d'une femme dont le mari était soupçonné de meurtre et de trahison et que son époux allait avoir les pires ennuis si jamais elles se faisaient choper. L'un dans l'autre, c'était une position assez peu enviable.

Ginny faisait un tour d'horizon des dossiers étalés devant elle ; à première vue, il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider, tout du moins, rien qui ne concernait Malefoy.

« T'as fini ? »

A la hâte, Ginny empila les documents et les entassa à la va-vite dans le tiroir qu'elle referma à grand peine. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Harry, son époux, son amour, était dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou et elle ne pouvait rester là à attendre que Ron fasse le travail.

Son réveil cinq jours auparavant n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle avait prit conscience qu'elle avait dormi. Son dernier souvenir remontait au Chemin de Traverse devant la boutique de son frère ; Georges était là d'ailleurs, Cecilia et Jimmy aussi. Ils avaient discuté, ils étaient entrés dans la boutique puis ce fut le trou noir. Elle était incapable de dire quand cela s'était produit. Et se réveiller dans une salle du Département des Aurors ne l'avait pas aidé, elle avait même craint que quelque chose de grave lui soit arrivé mais après un rapide examen corporel, elle s'était mise à craindre pour les autres. Elle n'était pas là par hasard et le fait qu'elle soit seule ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Où était Harry ? Ron ? Georges ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ? Très inquiète, elle s'était levée et s'était approchée de la porte. Ses jambes étaient étonnamment lourdes et elle mit un sacré bout de temps à atteindre la cloison. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée lorsque la porte s'était ouverte pour laisser la place à un jeune homme qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à la trouver là et qui faillit la renverser.

« Oh ! s'était-il exclamé en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, vous êtes réveillée, je venais voir si tout allait bien et…  
- Qui êtes-vous ? l'avait-elle rapidement interrompu, que… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi j'étais dans un lit ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?  
- Euh… Je ne sais pas si je suis le plus qualifié pour vous répondre… »

Le type était manifestement un novice et la situation, pourtant simple, semblait lui échapper.

« Très bien, avait-t-elle dit en s'efforçant de garder son calme. Dites-moi où je peux trouver Ronald Weasley. Ou Harry Potter, peu importe.  
- Euh… Je vais voir un responsable. »

A bout, Ginny était passée devant le jeune et avait parcouru à grands pas le couloir. Son inquiétude n'avait cessé de croitre. Il lui fallait des réponses, et vite !

« Ginny ! »

Elle avait tourné la tête et vu avec surprise Hermione s'approcher d'elle. Son amie semblait secouée. De plus en plus inquiète, Ginny s'était avancée.

« Ginny, mon dieu, tu vas bien ! J'ai eu si peur après le coup de téléphone de Harry…  
- Attends, quel coup de téléphone ? Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas aller bien ?  
- On… ne t'a rien dit ?  
- Non, bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! »

Hermione commença à tout lui raconter. Cela dura une demi-douzaine de minutes durant lesquels la rouquine avait senti sa température corporelle chuter d'un cran. Lorsqu'Hermione eut fini, elle était plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

« Non… Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis moi que c'est une blague…  
- J'aimerais bien, tu sais, avait murmuré Hermione les yeux brillants, mais je n'en sais rien. En fait, j'ai bien peur que ce soit vrai. Je suis désolée.  
- Non…  
- Ginny ! »

Ron s'approchait à grand pas. Décontenancé de trouver sa sœur dans les couloirs alors qu'elle aurait dû être allongée, il avançait avec un sourire hésitant.

« Tu es réveillé, c'est…  
- Dis-moi que c'est faux !  
- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que Harry n'a jamais fait ça et que tu n'es pas en train de le poursuivre pour l'enfermer. Vas-y, dis-le !  
- Mais comment tu… »

Un rapide regard à sa femme avait en partie éclairé sa lanterne et c'est avec un air grave qu'il s'était retourné vers sa sœur.

« Il faut qu'on discute… »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la situation fut clarifiée. Ron, avec un sérieux un peu crispé, leur avait révélé tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait pris un soin tout particulier à ne pas regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. A dire vrai, malgré les années, il craignait toujours un peu son tempérament explosif et lui annoncer que son époux était recherché pour un meurtre aussi sordide et qu'il participait à son arrestation n'allait pas la calmer, loin de là. Hermione, de son côté, écoutait attentivement. Lorsque Ron eut fini, elle ne laissa pas le temps à Ginny de protester et parla de l'appel de Harry. Ron en fut particulièrement intéressé, notamment en ce qui concernait l'Ordre des Origines et Malefoy. Cela faisait des années qu'ils soupçonnaient la famille Malefoy de tremper dans les affaires de ces terroristes sans jamais avoir réussi à le prouver et si la théorie de Harry s'avérait, que l'Ordre des Origines était effectivement lié à la Confrérie, alors ils avaient une piste sérieuse pour dénicher le véritable traître. Ginny dût avoir le même raisonnement car à son regard, Ron s'était senti obligé de clarifier la situation.

« Ginny, Hermione, il vaut mieux que vous restiez en dehors de tout ça pour le moment. La situation est plus complexe que vous ne le croyez et il vaut mieux vous retirer avant de vous retrouver avec un coutelas dans le dos.  
- Et quoi ? Tu veux qu'on reste là à ne rien faire ? C'est Harry, je te rappelle, on peut t'être utile.  
- Non, désolé.  
- Pourquoi ?! On peut être vous être utile et tu le sais. C'est quoi le problème, tu n'as pas confiance en nous ?  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment en vous que je n'ai pas confiance, avait-t-il murmuré avant de secouer d'un air dépité – comme d'habitude, il en avait trop dit -, je dois y aller, j'ai à faire, Hermione, on en reparle ce soir, d'accord, et Ginny, s'il te plait, pour une fois dans ta vie, obéis-moi et laisse moi m'occuper de tout ça. Je suis très sérieux, ça peut très mal finir et je ne supporterais pas de perdre un autre membre de ma famille. »

Ginny en resta bouché bée. Elle savait que Ron l'aimait, que c'était un bon frère, mais ça lui faisait bizarre de l'entendre dire à voix haute. Ron avait profité du moment de silence pour réitérer sa mise en garde et pour décamper. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu que ces oreilles étaient devenues écarlates. Lui aussi, ça l'avait gêné.

_iDésolé, frérot, mais je refuse de rester les bras croisés. Harry est mon mari, il est hors de question que je reste là à attendre le bon vouloir des autres. Désolé, mais je dois le faire…/i_

Et cinq jours plus tard, dans la matinée du 22 décembre, Ginny, aidée occasionnellement d'Hermione, pénétra sans autorisation dans le bureau de Harry afin de trouver n'importe quoi qui pourrait la mettre sur sa piste. Pas une seconde, elle ne tint compte du fait que ce bureau avait été fouillé par les hommes de Cole pendant plus deux jours et que si eux n'avaient rien trouvé, elle n'allait probablement rien dénicher non plus. Hermione le lui avait fait remarquer au passage alors qu'elles remontaient le couloir principal du Département. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait profité de sa matinée de libre pour passer dire un bonjour à Ginny (en fait, elle avait passé les deux dernières soirées avec elle, ne voulant pas la laisser seule vu son état) et elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver ici ; Ginny lui avait alors répondu que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Harry comme elle le connaissait mais force était de constater qu'après une dizaine de minutes de recherche infructueuses, soit il n'y avait rien à trouver, soit elle ne connaissait pas son mari aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

« Allons-y, marmonna-t-elle, dépitée, on… »

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit dans le couloir. Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent brièvement et passèrent la tête dans le couloir. Des Aurors criaient, l'un d'eux intimait aux autres de maîtriser quelqu'un, un cri de rage répondit à l'ordre. La rouquine sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche, mais il vaut mieux filer et en vitesse.  
- Tout à fait d'accord. »

Et sans plus se concerter, les deux femmes remontèrent le couloir dans le sens opposé des cris, espérant atteindre la sortie en évitant ce qui ressemblait terriblement à une attaque de la Confrérie de Minuit.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

Wentkell était rouge écarlate. Liam se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Un ministre a quand même des tâches plus importantes à faire que de les surveiller, bon sang ! Il n'osa pas faire la réflexion à voix haute, d'autant que le ministre avait l'ouïe fine et que la situation globale était passée de désastreuse à catastrophique.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, des dizaines de rapports étaient apparus des quatre coins du pays ; tous faisaient état de gigantesques colonnes rouges qui auraient surgies du sol. Cela ressemblait à un sortilège mais ils ignoraient encore quel était son effet. L'expression figée de Cole ne laissait rien présager de bon. Le jeune protecteur regardait la carte sous ses yeux avec une gravité inhabituelle. Difficile de deviner ce qu'il pensait, Liam aurait voulu que Finnigan soit présent, au moins, avec lui, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté.

« Monsieur, d'autres rapports viennent d'arriver. Ils signalent d'autres colonnes dans le Kent, le Devon et l'Hampshire, un total de huit. »

Cole leva sa baguette et sur les indications de l'Auror, il marqua d'un point rouge les emplacements précis des piliers. Liam, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, trouva le résultat terrifiant. En tout, il y avait plus d'une cinquantaine de points rouges sur cette carte. Toutes les régions étaient touchées : Norfolk, Exeter, Kent, Devon, Cambria, Yorkshire et les autres, certains étaient même apparus aux abords des grandes villes, Liverpool, Manchester, Birmingham et Londres. Les moldus avaient forcément aperçu le phénomène et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minute avant que la panique ne les emporte. La situation n'allait pas tarder à devenir incontrôlable. Il ne savait pas ce que prévoyait de faire les vampires, mais quoi que ce soit, ils pourraient le faire n'importe où.

« Quels sont vos ordres, Cole, aboya le ministre. Il faut réagir tout de suite si nous ne voulons pas que la situation ne nous échappe totalement. Vous m'entendez, Cole ? »

On pouvait effectivement se poser la question. A moitié penché sur la table, l'Américain semblait réfléchir intensément. Il était de plus en plus grave, de plus en plus terrifié.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares, Janus, murmura-t-il, Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense…  
- Mais de quoi vous… »

Le ministre fut interrompu par un cri sauvage en direction de l'entrée. Tous se retournèrent hâtivement, une bagarre avait éclaté non loin de l'entrée ; en plus des cris et des incantations, Liam perçut une voix qui hurlait :

« Maîtrisez-le ! Maîtrisez-le ! Aaaaaahhhhh ! »

Sans plus attendre, Liam se jeta dehors, la baguette au clair. Il entendit derrière lui les pas de ses camarades. Quoi qu'il se passe, ça allait être vite réglé.

Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient.

center********/center

« Vampires… Quatre… vingt et trente mètres à l'ouest, cinquante mètres au nord et quarante au sud. »

Anthony Moreau acquiesça brièvement et donna ses ordres. Son équipe était composée de cinq soldats à peine sortis de l'école, d'une sorcière experte en filature et détection et de lui-même, soit sept mages contre quatre vampires. C'était mince. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le S.O.S de Worthill, il ne pensait pas tomber sur un tel carnage. Autrement, il aurait pris plus d'hommes avec lui.

« Situation. »

Julie Levers ferma les yeux et replongea en transe. Elle rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ils nous ont repérés. Ils reviennent sur nous. »

Et merde…

« En position. »

Les sept sorciers se dispersèrent à travers les arbres. La neige sanguine faisait ressortir atrocement le noir de leur cape et le blanc de leur brassard. Maudit vampires… Quoiqu'ils préparent, ça s'annonçait très mal.

Le capitaine Moreau dirigeait la cohorte huit de la légion quatre de l'armée française magique en place au Royaume-Uni. Cantonné aux abords de la forêt de Black Way depuis un mois, le seul élément notable qu'il avait eu à se mettre sous la dent fut un mouvement suspect sur la bordure est de la forêt, non loin de l'emplacement présumé du repaire des vampires, un incident tellement stupide qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de consigner un rapport (il serait bien que ces idiots d'anglais soient capables de les prévenir à l'avance de leurs déplacements – leur accrochage avait bien failli virer à l'accident diplomatique). Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'en l'espace de cinq minutes, un rayon rouge phénoménal jaillit de la cime des arbres et qu'un canard argenté se matérialisa devant eux avant de les inciter de venir à son aide avec une voix paniquée.

Perplexe (il commençait à connaitre Worthill), Moreau avait réuni une équipe légère pour vérifier sur place ce qu'il se passait mais n'étant pas totalement inconscient, il prit soin de désigner le sergent Levers (la meilleure i_sensorie/i_ de la cohorte) et lui-même en tant que chef d'équipe. Ce n'était peut-être rien, mais il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Mais arrivé sur place, il se rendit compte que le diable les avait devancés.

Worthill était mort. Décapité net. Et pour une raison qui échappait encore au capitaine Moreau, les vampires avaient emmené sa tête. Avec un soupir, il fit un signe de la main et deux soldats se précipitèrent sur la dépouille et lui dénudèrent les épaules et le haut du dos. C'est généralement par là que se trouvaient les marques de réveil. Et pour une fois, il n'y eut pas d'exception. Une croix noire avait élu domicile sous l'omoplate droite. Un coup de baguette et la croix se transforma en une grosse tache suintante et nauséabonde. Le cadavre tressaillit mais ce fut tout. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs qu'il ne se relèverait pas.

A ces côtés, il y avait le cadavre d'un petit animal à fourrure grise. Tué d'un seul coup de coutelas au niveau de la jugulaire. Moreau se demanda s'il devait ordonner à ses hommes de palper la pauvre bête pour voir si elle ne portait pas une marque de réveil puis il y renonça. Les vampires ne s'étaient jamais servis d'animaux, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils commencent maintenant. Rien à craindre.

Par contre, il n'y avait aucun signe du coéquipier de Worthill. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Moreau avait ordonné au sergent de le retrouver. C'est alors qu'elle était tombée sur les vampires. Et c'était probablement au même moment que ces derniers les avaient repérés.

Les doigts serrés sur sa baguette, Moreau attendait l'ennemi. Les cinq soldats s'étaient dispersés aux alentours, suivant un arc de cercle qui englobait grossièrement les cadavres. Si Levers avait vu juste, les vampires devraient passer par là et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait prendre ces monstres par surprise. Mais avec les vampires, la chance tenait presque du mythe et la plupart du temps, c'était eux qui les prenaient par surprise.

Il se tourna vers le sergent accroupie à deux mètres à peine à sa gauche.

« Situation. »

Les yeux fermés, la sueur qui perlait sur son front, Julie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, une expression de pure terreur sur son visage.

« Non… »

Tout alla très vite. Le vampire apparut au-dessus d'elle. C'était un Soldat, l'un de ceux qui n'avaient comme arme que la baguette et le coutelas et qui arboraient un masque lisse. Tendu dans l'attaque, le bras replié contre sa poitrine, il s'apprêtait à décapiter la jeune femme d'un large mouvement du bras. Elle ne dût la vie sauve qu'à la dextérité de son supérieur.

« _Protego_ ! »

Le vampire rebondit contre la paroi magique et fut projeté en arrière sur un bon mètre. Moreau leva la baguette et hurla un sortilège d'Expulsion contre la protection dorée. Un petit projectile fusa alors du nuage avec la vitesse d'une balle de revolver en direction du vampire mais ce dernier avait vu le coup venir et s'était replié.

« ATTAQUE ! ILS SONT LA ! »

Au même instant, les sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir de partout.

Saletés de vampires, ils les avaient bien eus. Ils avaient même réussi à tromper Levers. Empoignant le sergent par l'épaule, Moreau façonna autour de lui une barrière magique et l'arrosa d'Expulso par petites touches. De minuscules boules magiques filèrent de partout, arrachant l'écorce des arbres, pulvérisant les branches, crachant de monstrueuses gerbes de neige rouge. La pluie Filères pouvaient être incroyablement destructrice si elle était bien utilisée et là, Moreau se sentait d'humeur meurtrière. A travers le chaos qu'il était en train de générer, il put néanmoins suivre le cours de la bataille. L'un des vampires tomba sous le coup de ses sorts. Deux de ses soldats l'avaient rabattu contre une petite butte et l'un des projectiles lui avait pulvérisé la rotule, le contraignant brièvement à l'immobilisme. Moreau avait alors concentré toute son attention sur lui et le vampire avait longtemps tressauté avant de tomber sur le sol, la poitrine déchiquetée. Dans un coin, plus à gauche, l'un de ses hommes était à terre, le bras sévèrement entaillé. Le vampire se tenait au dessus et s'apprêtait à l'achever. Le capitaine perçut du coin de l'œil un troisième soldat. Ce dernier laissa tomber le vampire qu'il était parvenu, dieu sait comment, à terrasser tout seul et s'approcha pour sauver son camarade. Moreau détourna alors l'intention du vampire en le ciblant avec ses sorts et en murmurant un ordre à Levers. L'autre soldat s'approcha et, profitant de la diversion, lança un sort mortel. Mais comme prévu, le vampire le sentit et sauta pour contrer son adversaire, se tournant pour lui faire face. Il faisait ainsi une cible parfaite pour Levers qui n'eut aucun mal à l'abattre. Il ne restait plus qu'un vampire. Un vampire que Moreau ne ressentit que trop tard.

_iEt merde !/i_

Il se retourna. Trop tard. Il sentit la lame lui déchirer la chair en même temps qu'il sentit le souffle chaud d'un stupéfix le frôler. Le reste se perdit un peu dans la douleur fulgurante qui lui paralysa l'épaule. Il sentit confusément le poids du vampire sur la neige, les pas précipités d'au moins quatre personnes et un flot de paroles indistinctes suivi d'une kyrielle de couleurs. Ensuite, ce fut le silence. Et une pression chaude contre sa plaie qui calma aussitôt la douleur.

« On dirait que nous sommes quittes, capitaine. »

Levers s'autorisa même un sourire. Moreau se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Cinq cadavres jonchaient le sol dont quatre vampires. Il n'avait perdu aucun de ses hommes. Un miracle quand on connaissait l'adversaire. La plupart arborait des égratignures superficielles et à part lui-même et le soldat au bras à moitié déchiré, il n'y avait rien de grave. Une chance incroyable.

« Bien, vérifiez. »

Deux de ses hommes passèrent aussitôt les cadavres en revue pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se relèverait. Moreau pendant ce temps embrassa la scène du regard. La neige rosâtre qui recouvrait tout, les flaques de sang sombre qui s'en dégageait presque avec indécence, les corps démantelés, fracassés, broyés. C'était un tableau macabre.

« Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond là dedans, annonça Levers, c'était trop simple.  
- Et tu vas t'en plaindre ? lança un soldat en donnant un coup de pied à une dépouille de vampire.  
- Non mais c'est… bizarre. Après avoir déclenché un tel bordel, je m'attendais à trouver plus d'ennemis et non pas ça. »

Moreau s'était fait la même réflexion. Leurs adversaires n'étaient que des Soldats, ils avaient eu la chance de ne pas tomber sur des Faucheurs, des Hurleurs ou d'autres joyeusetés dans le même genre. Comme disait Levers, c'était étrange. Et si…

« Je ne pense pas que c'était une attaque.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils partaient. C'est parce que nous étions là qu'ils sont revenus. Ce n'était pas des attaquants, c'était des éclaireurs.  
- Des éclaireurs ?  
- Levers, détection immédiatement ! »

Le sergent ne chercha même pas à savoir et plongea aussitôt en transe. Elle rouvrit les yeux au bout de deux secondes.

« Je détecte quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas un vampire.  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est un humain. »

Le coéquipier de Worthill, sans aucun doute.

« Où ?  
- A une centaine de mètres, nord, nord-est.  
- Bien, allons-y, Levers avec moi. Vous trois, vous nous suivez. Toi, tu le ramènes au camp, il a besoin de soins.  
- Compris !  
- Allez ! »

Et ils partirent tous au trot. Le petit groupe atteignit rapidement la position de l'humain. Il était assis en tailleur au sommet d'un petit promontoire, le regard rivé sur le ciel. Moreau s'approcha :

« Hé, toi ! »

Pas de réponse. Il ne tourna même pas la tête au son de sa voix.

« On est de l'armée française, on ne vous veut aucun mal. Descendez, il n'y a plus de danger. »

Toujours rien de la part de la silhouette. Moreau regarda brièvement ses coéquipiers, aussi perdus que lui. Après une seconde de réflexion, il se mit à grimper jusqu'au bonhomme. Arrivé là, il posa sa grosse main sur son épaule et le força à se retourner.

« Hé, vous… Que… »

Moreau se figea. Le visage qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Les joues creuses, les orbites profondes, la chair pendante, il faisait face à une véritable tête de mort. Une lueur rouge brillait au fond des cavernes oculaires. Anthony Moreau aurait probablement crié si le mort n'avait pas parlé au même instant.

« Faim… J'ai faim… Si faim… »

center********/center

« Vieillard imbécile… Pauvre merde… »

Drago se redressa avec peine. A sa gauche, sur la petite table de chevet, une bouteille de whisky pur feu avait atteint son dernier quart. La voix de Malefoy était plus trainante que d'habitude, un verre plein était fermement serré dans sa main gauche, inutile de demander où étaient passés les trois quarts manquants. Heureusement pour son image, excepté Lucius, il était seul.

« Vieux débris inutile ! cracha-t-il sur son père inconscient, est-ce que tu te rends compte, est-ce que tu as la plus petite idée de la mouise dans laquelle tu m'as laissé, hein ?! Non, non, bien sur que non ! Monsieur est bien trop occupé à jouer au mort, monsieur est bien trop occupé à pioncer tranquillement dans son lit grand luxe en chêne massif, pas vrai ! Et pendant ce temps-là, qui c'est qui s'occupe de l'affaire familiale, hein ? C'est bibi. Et qui a les pires emmerdes de toute l'histoire ? C'est encore bibi. Et qui risque de voir sa famille disparaitre parce qu'une saloperie d'égoïste n'a pas été foutu de prendre ses responsabilités à temps, hein ?! C'est encore… et toujours… ibibi/i ! »

De rage, il donna un coup de pied contre le matelas avant de se vautrer lamentablement par terre. Soufflant comme un bœuf, il se redressa sur les genoux et pris appui sur le rebord du lit. Lucius n'eut aucune réaction. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Malefoy père avait sombré dans le coma. Les médicomages étaient très réservés, ils imputaient son état à son âge avancé et réservaient leur diagnostic concernant ses chances de s'en sortir. Son état, Drago savait très bien que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son âge. Quant à ses chances… Et bien tout dépendait. Oui, tout dépendait.

Il se prit le visage entre les mains. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait repris une certaine fermeté.

« Pauvre con… Et dire que… Tu sais, toute ma vie, ou plutôt, dans les premiers temps de ma vie, je n'ai vécu, je n'ai cessé d'agir que pour te plaire. Tu étais un modèle pour moi, j'ai toujours voulu avoir ta prestance, ta noblesse, ton charisme, j'ai toujours voulu être toi, le grand mangemort, le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il lâcha un petit rire. « Quelle erreur monumentale de ma part ! J'étais jeune, influençable. Ca n'a pas duré. Avec les années, j'ai fini par te voir tel que tu étais. Et je t'ai haï pour ça. Oh oui, je t'ai haï de toutes mes forces. Je t'ai vu t'écraser comme un insecte face à Voldemort après le fiasco du ministère, je t'ai presque vu ramper devant lui, toi l'héritier de la grande famille Malefoy à genoux en train de supplier à la limite des larmes pour qu'on épargne i_ta/i_ chienne de vie ! » Autre petit rire. « Foutu égoïste, tout ce que toi, tu n'as jamais fait, tu ne l'a fait que pour toi, toi et personne d'autre. Tu allais nous laisser à la merci des vampires lorsqu'ils ont débarqué la première fois, pas vrai, vieux renard ? Moi et maman (c'était la première fois que Drago évoquait sa mère sans avoir envie de tout casser), on pouvait crever, ça n'allait pas t'empêcher de dormir. J'ai pas raison, vieux salaud ? » Il secoua l'épaule du malade. « Hein, alors, j'ai pas raison, i_papa/i_ ! » Il bouscula carrément le vieillard avant d'éclater de rire. « Tu ne sais pas ce qui était le plus drôle ce jour-là ? Je t'ai vu, je savais ce que tu allais faire, et ce ne m'a absolument pas surpris. J'ai fini par comprendre qui tu étais, ce qui comptait vraiment à tes yeux. Depuis ce jour où tu m'as contraint à porter la Marque des Ténèbres pour réparer tes fautes, _tes_ fautes !, j'ai su que la prestance, le charisme et tout ce qui va avec n'était que du vent, de l'esbroufe, et qu'au fond, il n'y avait qu'un petit opportuniste maladroit et terrifié. Tu étais bien loin de la grande image que j'avais de toi, je pensais mal le prendre, mais en fait, je me suis rendu compte que tout ça, je le savais déjà. Je refusais de l'admettre, tout simplement. J'étais honoré, fier comme un pape, le jour où je suis entré dans les rangs de Voldemort, c'est vrai, mais ne crois pas que c'était à cause de toi, à cause de la famille, non, non, j'ai juste suivi ton exemple. Je n'ai agi que pour ma poire. » Il saisit le visage de Lucius et se mit à crier. « Tout ! J'ai tout fait pour ne pas être comme toi, un lâche, un incompétent pleurnichard, un minable aristocrate sans tripes ! Officiellement, c'est vrai, je le faisais pour ne pas que Voldemort vous abattent, et ne me tue par la même occasion, et je crois que c'est là la plus grande différence entre toi et moi : dans ma logique, il y a toujours une petite place pour la famille, tout le contraire de ton esprit malade ! J'ai échoué, c'est également vrai, je n'avais que seize ans, Voldemort savait que je ne pourrais pas ; j'aurais pu pourtant, il était là, devant moi, ce pauvre vieillard totalement désarmé, à ma merci. Je connaissais la formule, tu me l'avais apprise ; deux mots et c'était terminé, mais j'en ai été incapable, pas par lâcheté, peut-être par peur, je ne sais pas, ou… Ou peut-être est-ce dû à lui qui m'avait tendu la main, qui m'avais proposé une autre alternative, une chance de m'en sortir, de tous nous en sortir. Est-ce que c'était de la pitié ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que oui, à l'époque, je n'avais pas le luxe d'avoir de la pitié… » Il s'interrompit et resta un long moment à regarder le visage inerte de son père. Le souffle chaud de Lucius sur son visage semblait lui faire perdre le cours de ses pensées. Il eut alors un rire méprisant. « Tu te rends compte, je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi sincère avec toi. C'est dingue, il fallait presque attendre la mort pour que je t'avoue tout ça. Enfin, même si tu ne l'es pas encore, ce qui ne saurait tarder, je pense. » Il se redressa légèrement. « Avec les années, ma haine virulente a fini par se dissiper pour ne laisser qu'une indifférence froide. Je ne te déteste plus, mais je ne t'aime pas pour autant. Jamais oublier, jamais pardonner. J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi, et je crois que ce que tu es en train de vivre est un juste retour des choses en fin de compte. Oui, un juste retour des choses… »

Il se redressa, tituba en arrière et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Son regard se perdit sur la fenêtre et les jardins du manoir. Drago mit une grosse minute à continuer. Son ton était acide.

« Ca a changé pourtant. Pendant un moment, j'ai ressenti une certaine forme de considération pour toi. Je pourrais presque parler de respect. Pourtant, tu ne m'as pas aidé. Tu t'es vendu au ministère, tu m'as forcé à me marier à Megalyn, tu m'as fait renoncé à Asteria, tu t'es servi de moi et de tout ce que j'ai construit au fil du temps pour servir ta petite entreprise. As-tu la moindre idée de tout ce que j'ai supporté, de tout ce temps passé à marcher sur des œufs, à faire attention à tout ce que je dis, à tout ce que je fais. J'aurais dû te haïr encore plus, mais je n'ai pas pu. Car en définitive, j'ai fini par trouver mon compte. J'ai fini par aimer Megalyn, par l'aimer sincèrement, Scorpius est le plus bel exemple de cet amour, tout ce que j'ai fait a finalement tenu, tu m'as même donné une place importante au sein de l'Ordre… Oui, malgré tout, je remontais la pente, je recommençais même à t'estimer. Tout ce que nous aurions pu faire… On était si proches de l'achèvement, nous aurions pu changer les choses. Puis la Confrérie de Minuit est arrivé et tu as tout gâché, tout ! »

Il avait craché ce dernier mot. Lucius n'eu pas la moindre réaction.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de crever ! Je le comprends maintenant, tu aurais mieux fait de refuser même si cela signait notre arrêt de mort à tous. A l'époque, j'étais d'accord avec toi, mais c'était la rage que je ressentais pour mère qui m'aveuglait, une colère si intense qu'elle m'a rangé à tes côtés un sacré bout de temps et qui m'a même conduit à te défendre face à Lestrange après mon petit écart à King's Cross. Si j'avais su… Regarde tout ce que ça nous a apporté. Aujourd'hui, l'Ordre n'est plus, la moitié quasiment de nos partisans ont rejoint ces monstres, il ne nous reste plus rien, rien ! Dix sept ans, dix sept longues années de travail réduites à néant en l'espace de six mois à peine. Et tout ça au bénéfice de ces abominations ! Je ne te l'ai pas dis, attend un peu que je te raconte ça, que tu saches pour qui tu t'es vendu. Tu te rappelle Reeve, celui que Lestrange a mutilé il y a quelques temps. Ce petit idiot… Il a failli anéantir les plans de leur maitre dégénéré. Ils ont un espion au ministère, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui ça peut bien être, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est en relation avec Sockworth. Sockworth, tu sais, _notre_ espion. Lestrange avait eu la bonne idée de lui donner Reeve comme coéquipier. Bien sûr, cette petite frappe n'a rien fait de bon et sans Sockworth, à l'heure qu'il est, le vampire espion serait neutralisé. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait, nous, à la place d'une telle insubordination ? On l'aurais passé à tabac, on l'aurait peut-être chassé, en dernière extrémité, on l'aurait peut-être tué, mais c'est tout. Les vampires, non, eux, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié. En fait, Lestrange n'a pas tué Reeve. On aurait pu le croire avec un bras littéralement arraché mais non, les vampires l'ont gardé précieusement. Ils se servent de lui apparemment comme d'un jouet pour leur bestiole. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ces bêtes, je n'en avais jamais vu de telles, mais elles sont voraces. Reeve doit bien le savoir étant donné qu'il passe désormais son temps à se faire mâchouiller par ces saloperies. Les vampires doivent le protéger à l'aide de puissant sorts car je l'ai vu se faire trainer, se faire mordre, se faire déchiqueter vif sans qu'il ne perde conscience un seul instant. Il n'a cessé de hurler. J'en ai eu la nausée. Et Lestrange qui me dit que cette punition est peut-être moindre en vue de ce qu'il a fait. Là, j'ai vomi, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. » Une pause, Drago reprit son souffle. « Tu vois, maintenant, tu vois de quoi ces monstres sont capables ? Et puis, il y a tout le reste. Sockworth qui passe son temps au Département des Mystères à travailler sur cette fameuse Salle Close qui les intéresse tant – je le soupçonne de faire ses rapports directement à Lestrange mais je ne peux pas le prouver -, Megalyn qui est terrifiée et qui veut partir, elle veut me quitter, elle a peur de moi, peur de voir que je suis incapable de ne rien faire, et il y a Scorpius… » Ces yeux s'embuèrent pour la première fois. « C'est peut-être la chose la plus horrible que tu ne m'ais jamais faite. Lestrange prévoit d'en faire un vampire. Il ne m'a même pas demandé, il l'a imposé, il ne sait pas encore quand mais il va transformer le petit. Il va faire de mon fils un monstre, mon fils ! Rien ne serait arrivé si tu avais réagi dès le début, rien ! Je serais peut-être mort mais lui, il aurait vécu, il aurait eu une vie normale, il aurait eu ce que je n'ai jamais pu avoir ! Mais tu as tout gâché, tout ! Alors, écoute-moi bien, car je sais que quelque part dans ta caboche, tu m'écoutes, je ne laisserais pas mon fils devenir un vampire. Je m'y opposerais de toute mes forces même si cela signifie te sacrifier. Je me suis écrasé suffisamment longtemps, je ne serais plus un pantin. Non, père, je ne suis pas comme toi et je ne le serais jamais. Jamais ! »

Il hurla ce mot de toutes ses forces. Cela le jeta contre le dossier, le souffle court. Curieusement, il se sentait calme, lucide, léger. Comme s'il s'était enfin libéré d'un poids depuis trop longtemps porté. Il regarda son père. Non, il ne serait pas comme lui. La Confrérie de Minuit l'avait suffisamment manipulé. Il ne perdrait pas son fils comme Lucius l'avait perdu. Et si pour arriver à ses fins, il devait le faire, alors il le ferait.

Oui, il allait combattre la Confrérie de Minuit.

« Peuh… Lestrange avait raison… »

Son regard s'attarda sur la fenêtre. Au loin, des éclats rouges étaient visibles. Le ciel s'empourprait, le plan des vampires était en marche.

« Tu n'es qu'un bouffon dans des tenues d'apparats. »

Il resta de longues minutes silencieux, le regard rivé sur les lumières rouges. Derrière lui, des pas précipités approchaient. Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête lorsque trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Monsieur, haleta Nott, le pays est en état d'alerte, des lumières rouges sont apparues partout, c'est la panique…  
- Je sais tout ça, vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? cassa Malefoy d'un ton sec.  
- Monsieur, enchaina l'ancien mangemort après une seconde d'hésitation. Il vaut mieux que vous ne restiez pas là, des agressions éclatent un peu partout, c'est dangereux de rester…  
- Je t'ai dit que je savais tout ça, tu es sourd ou idiot ?!  
- Euh… Mais…  
- Foutez-moi le camp, maugréa-t-il, barrez-vous, quittez le pays tant que vous le pouvez encore. Rejoignez votre famille et partez loin de cette folie. Et si jamais vous ne pouvez pas partir, et bien… » Il eut un sourire malgré lui. « … commencez donc à prier. Oui, priez si tant est que vous croyez encore en quelque chose.  
- Mais, et vous ?  
- Nous restons. »

Malefoy ne semblait pas décidé à en rajouter et Nott semblait soudainement très pressé de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il commença à faire demi-tour lorsque son maitre le rappela.

« Avant de partir, j'aimerais que tu fasses deux choses pour moi.  
- Lesquelles, monsieur ?  
- Préviens les groupes de l'Ordre disséminés dans la nature et dis leur de ne pas intervenir dans ce qui va se produire. Je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire moi-même, tu leur diras que c'est Père qui t'envoie.  
- Bien, et la seconde.  
- Ramène-moi Sockworth. J'ai à lui parler de toute urgence.  
- Ce sera fait monsieur. »

Puis les pas précipités recommencèrent et Malefoy, sans se retourner, savait que les trois hommes s'en étaient allés. Il resta un moment sans bouger. Il allait avoir du travail dans les jours qui arrivaient. Un travail qui pourrait lui coûter la vie mais qui devait être fait.

Il regarda une dernière fois son père.

« Jamais… »

center********/center

« Restez avec moi ! Capitaine, il ne faut pas que vous vous endormiez, vous entendez ! Capitaine Moreau ! »

Le sergent Levers eut le plus grand mal à conserver une voix unie. Les éclats de ses équipiers en prise avec le dément, la nervosité palpable qu'elle ressentait de la part du soldat qui les couvrait et le capitaine qui était en train de se vider de son sang, cela faisait beaucoup en si peu de temps. La neige rouge imbibait le sang sombre du capitaine. Levers réitéra son ordre de ne pas s'endormir, mais Moreau sombrait inexorablement.

« Capitaine Moreau, restez avec moi ! Capitaine ! »

Tout était allé très vite. De là où elle était, elle n'avait pas pu voir le visage de l'homme mais l'expression du capitaine s'était figée en un masque de terreur. Elle s'apprêtait à réagir lorsqu'avec un cri de bête, l'homme s'était jeté sur Moreau. Tout deux avaient basculé dans le vide, la chute lui avait fait perdre sa baguette, le choc fut sonore. Moreau commença à crier, son cri se mut rapidement en un gargouillement mouillé. Levers et ses comparses furent sur eux rapidement, ils virent alors quelque chose qui souleva le cœur de la jeune femme.  
L'homme était en train de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents. Avec des bruits horribles, il s'acharnait à lui arracher méthodiquement la peau. Moreau, sous le choc, n'était plus capable de faire quoique ce soit, son cri même n'était plus, il succombait.

« _Stupéfix !_ »

L'éclair rouge fondit sur le fou mais à la dernière seconde, il sauta en arrière et se tourna vers ses ravisseurs. Ils virent tous alors sa face ravagée, dévorée de l'intérieur, sa bouche dégoulinante de sang avec des morceaux de peau et des ligaments coincés entre les dents et ses yeux écarlates, brillants de folie. Cela les arrêtèrent une seconde, puis les sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir, sans aucun résultat. Avec une dextérité surprenante, le dément s'était jeté en arrière et avait pris la fuite. Deux soldats se jetèrent sur ses traces tandis que le dernier accompagnait Levers auprès du capitaine Moreau. La _sensorie_ jeta aussitôt un sortilège de pansage pour ralentir l'écoulement mais la plaie était atroce. Trop large, trop profonde, le sort fut très vite inutile. Elle défit alors son brassard et comprima la blessure avec. Mais très vite, le tissu blanc vira au rouge. Ils le perdaient. C'était incroyable qu'il soit encore conscient.

« Capitaine !  
- Il va s'en sortir, hein ? s'enquit nerveusement le soldat en faction.  
- J'en sais rien. Aidez moi, il faut le ramenez au camp le plus vite possible. »

Derrière eux, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les deux autres français revenaient. Bredouille.

« Où est-il ? gueula le jeune soldat, où il est cet enfant de salaud ?!  
- Sais pas, murmura l'un des deux poursuivants en haussant les épaules, il nous a échappé, il courait vachement vite.  
- Mais bordel, c'était quoi, ça ?! cria le dernier, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce type ? Non, mais vous avez vu ça ?!  
- Ca ressemblait à un Inféri. Après tout, il était peut-être mort.  
- Non, il était vivant, je suis formelle, intervint Levers.  
- Mais alors vous expliquez ça comment, sergent ?! »

Levers n'avait aucune explication et aucune envie d'en chercher une pour le moment. Plus tard, il faudrait expliquer ce brusque accès de violence chez un homme a priori sain d'esprit mais pour le moment, il y avait un blessé à sauver.

« Nous verrons ça plus tard, soldat. Il faut ramener le capitaine Moreau, tout les deux vous… »

Elle se tût, brusquement glacée. Ses sens magiques l'avaient emporté et une peur terrible lui broyait le cœur. Elle sentait… Mon dieu, c'était eux, elle les sentait approcher, ils étaient là.

« Vite ! hurla-t-elle en soulevant le corps de Moreau sans aucune précaution avec un sort de lévitation. On s'en va, on n'a plus le temps ! Il faut rejoindre le camp, tout de suite !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, sergent ?!  
- Les vampires. Ils arrivent. Je les sens. »

Les trois hommes pâlirent.

« Beaucoup ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Des dizaines, des centaines ! »

Livides, les trois soldats ne cherchèrent pas à discuter (personne ne discutait les perceptions extra sensorielle de Julie Levers) et emboitèrent le pas de la jeune femme. Aucun d'entre eux ne pensa à ramasser la baguette de Moreau, ils n'espéraient tous qu'une chose : arriver au camp avant que les vampires ne les rattrape.

Deux minutes, des dizaines de pas écrasèrent la neige fraiche.

L'armée de Janus était arrivée.


	2. Déchainement

**Déchainement**

« Maitrisez-le ! Maitrisez-le ! Aaaaah !  
- Mais ces quoi, ces fous furieux ?!  
- _Stupéfix_ !  
- Ca ne les arrête pas ! Aaaah ! »

Un chaos indescriptible régnait dans le hall principal du Département des Aurors. Les meubles volaient en tout sens, pulvérisés par les sortilèges écarlates des sorciers et la poussée monstrueusement violente d'un adversaire que Liam n'avait encore jamais vu et n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour. Ils n'étaient que quatre et heureusement. A cinq, ils auraient été débordés.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais jusqu'à présent il n'avait vu une telle hargne, une telle rage chez qui que se soit. Même les vampires étaient mesurés à côté de ça. Et qu'est-ce que c'était d'ailleurs ? Ca ne ressemblait pas aux monstres de la Confrérie. Ils étaient vêtus comme n'importe quel civil. Comme si…

« _Stupéfix_ ! »

L'éclair rougeoyant fondit sur la foule en direction de l'un des déments. Ce dernier, en prise directe avec un Auror, n'aurait pas dû pouvoir l'éviter mais à la dernière seconde, il se jeta en arrière. Indemne et encore plus furieux, il se tourna vers les nouveaux venus et fonça sur eux avec un cri de bête. Liam resta figé face à cette chose immonde, à ce faciès dévoré de l'intérieur, à cette bouche écumante et à ce regard luisant et maléfique. C'était la folie à l'état brut. Les Aurors autour de lui l'arrosaient sans discontinue de sortilège, en vain. Extrêmement vif, il les évitait les uns à la suite des autres. Ses borborygmes devinrent haletants, un sourire inhumain le dévisagea un peu plus, il banda les muscles et sauta. Liam, pétrifié, savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de lever sa baguette. Il était la proie face au prédateur, il était cuit.

« _Protego_ ! »

Une barrière lumineuse se forma entre lui et le fou une seconde avant le coup fatal. S'étouffant à moitié, le type rebondit sur la protection et fut renvoyé à plusieurs mètres tel un pantin désarticulé. Liam sentit presque simultanément un violent coup contre son épaule.

« Réveillez-vous, Dawlish ! hurla Cole à ses côtés. Ne les regardez surtout pas dans les yeux. Ca vous paralyserait ! »

Brusquement réveillé, Liam raffermit la prise sur sa baguette et tout en fixant les pieds de la créature, lança un puissant sortilège d'Expulsion. Le dément, encore un peu groggy, ne le vit pas arriver, se le ramassa en pleine poitrine et fut propulsé dans un long couinement douloureux à travers le mur, un choc terrible dont il ne se releva pas. Liam eu un sourire satisfait.

« En avant ! »

Et ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Les fous restants faisaient des ravages incommensurables. Leurs adversaires ne semblaient leur opposer aucune résistance. Liam comprit que la plupart état soumis à la même paralysie qui l'avait stoppé il y a quelques secondes. Incapable de se défendre, ils se faisaient dévorés vifs par ces enragés. Liam lança une pluie de sort sur eux mais la plupart rebondirent contre les murs. Ils étaient tellement rapides qu'il était difficile de ne pas penser à l'hyper-vélocité des vampires. La mâchoire crispé, il se lança contre eux, épaulé par deux Aurors à ses côtés et Cole derrière lui. Le Sortilège Mortel crépitait au bout de sa baguette. Celui-là, il n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter.

« Arrêtez ! Ne les tuez pas ! Neutralisez-les mais ne leur faites pas de mal ! »

Liam faillit en trébucher.

« Quoi ?!  
- C'est des victimes ! Ce ne sont… »

Ils furent brusquement interrompus par l'attaque féroce de l'un des déments. Liam ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient sur lui et maintenant, c'était trop tard pour lever la baguette.

« Saloperie ! »

Furieux, il se porta en avant et lui envoya un direct dans l'estomac qui l'arrêta à peine. Dans le même mouvement, il brandit le poing droit et l'abattit sur le nez de la créature qui éclata dans une gerbe de sang. Plus par surprise que par réel douleur, le fou se jeta en arrière, ce qui donna à Dawlish la longueur et le temps de l'attaquer avec sa baguette.

« _Stupéfix_ »

La créature s'écroula dans un éclat aveuglant. Autour de lui, ses collègues étaient toujours aux prises avec les deux restants. La plupart se focalisait sur le plus imposant qui s'était retranché derrière un monticule de débris et ils ne virent pas le plus petit qui les contournait et fonçait sur eux toutes griffes dehors. L'Américain était le premier sur sa route.

« Cole ! »

Tout se passa très vite. Cole comprit en l'espace d'une seconde ce qui était en train de lui tomber dessus et dans un geste fluide, il se jeta en arrière, évitant ainsi les bras tendus du monstre, et pointa le bout de sa baguette sur le ventre découvert de son adversaire.

« _Incarcerem_ ! »

Les cordes fusèrent du bout de bois et s'enroulèrent autour de la créature qui se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens sur le sol. L'ensemble de la manœuvre avait pris moins de trois secondes et un ennemi n'était plus en état de faire quoi que se soit. L'autre, par contre…

« Empêchez-le de sortir !  
- Fermez les portes ! Fermez les portes ! »

Mais l'ordre arriva trop tard. D'un coup d'épaule, le fou força le passage et disparut dans les escaliers. Liam entendit alors les cris d'épouvantes provenant des autres étages.

« Rattrapez-le et fouillez le ministère. Que tous les Aurors disponibles se bougent, le Ministère doit être sécurisé le plus vite possible.  
- Fermez les accès.  
- Quoi ? fit Dawlish en se retournant vers Cole.  
- Fermez les accès, bouclez le ministère, il ne faut pas que d'autres puissent entrer.  
- Vous n'avez pas…  
- Faites ce que je vous dis, bordel ! s'emporta le jeune homme, on n'a pas le temps de discuter. Bientôt, ce qui vient de se passer dans ce hall va se répéter dans tout le pays et ce n'en ai pas cinq qui vont nous tomber sur le râble mais plusieurs dizaines. Alors magnez-vous ! »

Liam marqua un temps, estomaqué, puis, sans chercher à comprendre plus que ça, donna rapidement ses directives. N'étant pas plus idiot que la moyenne, il avait saisi l'urgence de la situation, c'était d'autant plus grave que c'était rare que le ricain perde autant son sang froid. Avec méthode, il ordonna à ses officiers de boucler les accès principaux, d'ouvrir les cheminées d'urgence en direction de St Mangouste et de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun dément dans le ministère. Très vite, le Département se vida ; connaissant ses subordonnés, Liam estima que dix minutes suffiraient à sécuriser les entrées et une vingtaine pour se débarrasser de l'assaillant. Une demi-heure en tout. Restait à savoir s'ils avaient cette demi-heure…

Un désordre indescriptible régnait sur le hall du Département. Les infirmières du ministère, appelées en urgence, allèrent d'un corps à l'autre, l'air impuissant et désespéré. Il y avait en tout une douzaine de victime en sale état. Plusieurs avaient la gorge ouverte, beaucoup présentait des plaies à la poitrine et aux avant bras et la majorité avait les membres tordus, cassés net. Ils geignaient faiblement pour la plupart mais certains ne faisaient plus un bruit, ce qui était très mauvais signe. En désespoir de cause, Liam envoya un bleu donner un coup de main à l'ouverture des voies d'urgence. Plusieurs employés administratives faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour aider les infirmières mais c'était peine perdue. Sans les médicomages de St Mangouste, ces personnes allaient mourir et il le savait tous.

La mine sombre, Liam s'approcha de Cole qui fixait l'un des déments avec un air indéchiffrable. Ce dernier n'avait rien perdu de sa hargne. Il se débattait toujours mais les liens étaient solides. Dawlish se demanda pourquoi il ne l'achevait pas. Cole avait dit que c'était une victime mais c'en avait absolument pas le comportement. Les garder en vie était une perte de temps aussi dangereuse que stupide. Le jeune homme devait s'en faire la réflexion également. Les yeux brillants, il faisait tourner sa baguette avec un air hésitant.

« Tout est ma faute… »

Un murmure, à peine audible. Liam s'apprêta à dire quelque chose (sans trop savoir quoi) lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher.

« Par Merlin… »

Il se retourna et vit avec agacement le ministre sur le perron de l'entrée intérieur. D'une pâleur terrible, il constatait les dégâts avec effarement. Liam s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur le ministre, vous ferez mieux de ne pas rester ici. C'est dangereux et…  
- Tout ce sang… Mais qu'est-ce qui… Qui a bien pu…  
- Nous vous en informerons le plus tôt possible mais en attendant…  
- Mais qui…  
- Les enragés… »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Cole qui avait dit cela d'une voix neutre. Derrière lui, les portes principales du Département s'ouvrirent sur toute une troupe de médicomages qui se dispersèrent dans le hall. Liam regardait l'Américain sans en tenir compte, Wentkell s'approcha de lui le visage fermé, conscient comme l'Auror que le Protecteur savait des choses et qu'il les leur révélait trop tard une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses, Cole ? »

Une seconde, un temps d'hésitation pour Cole. Puis il lâcha le morceau :

« Les enragés. Je ne pensais pas en revoir de sitôt. On avait pourtant tout fait pour éviter que cela se reproduise, absolument tout. Bordel…  
- Fait quoi, Cole ?  
- Ce salopard a recommencé. Et à l'échelle d'un pays, en plus. On est fichu.  
- Cole ! »

Le jeune homme le regarda comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Il était pâle, il était terrifié.

« Monsieur le ministre, si vous le pouvez encore, déclenchez l'état d'alerte général. Le Secret magique va disparaitre, des attaques d'une violence semblable à celle que vous venez d'assister vont éclater partout. Prévenez le premier ministre moldu, nous allons avoir besoin de l'aide de leur force armée… Non, nous allons avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. Que les français se tiennent prêt à combattre, protégez les points vitaux de ce pays : le ministère, St Mangouste, Poudlard, tout doit être sécurisé le plus vite possible. Dites également à la population de se retrancher chez eux, faites sécurisez les grandes villes, faites évacuer les points les plus sensibles, merde ! Agissez et agissez vite ou nous courrons droit à un massacre. Ce qui va nous tomber dessus dépasse l'entendement et nous n'avons que très peu d'option.  
- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va nous tombez dessus, Cole ?! s'écria le ministre. Quelle armée…  
- Armée ? Vous n'y êtes pas. Il n'y a pas d'armée. C'est la foule que l'on va affronter. »

Il tapota brièvement la silhouette vociférant à ces pieds. « Il y a deux ans, mon équipe et moi avons été envoyé dans une contrée isolé du Nebraska où la présence des vampires avait été signalé. Arrivé là-bas, nous avons trouvé un gigantesque pilier rouge, semblable à la cinquantaine apparue un peu partout. On s'est aussitôt retrouvé face à un ennemi que nous n'aurions jamais pensé affronter. Toute une population, ainsi que la moitié de mon équipe nous ont attaqués. Ce fut horrible. Les morts s'amoncelaient, on a dû fuir et revenir plus tard avec toute une troupe de soldat d'élite. L'opération prit six mois mais nous sommes parvenus à les vaincre et à détruire le pilier. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, on a découvert la terrible vérité les concernant. »

Il se tourna vers eux, les yeux brillants.

« Ces piliers fonctionnent comme une malédiction diffuse. Ceux qui les regardent sont automatiquement infectés mais les effets diffèrent d'une personne à l'autre. Certaines n'ont rien, d'autres sont pris d'une violence extrême. La douleur est inhibée et les réflexes exacerbés, ils deviennent de parfaits soldats sans aucune volonté et sans aucune pitié. D'autant plus redoutable que ça peut être n'importe qui. Moldu, sorcier, homme, femme ou enfant, on peut tous être touché par la folie furieuse de ces rayons. On n'a jamais compris quels étaient les critères de sélections mais le résultat est là. Ces piliers sont l'une des plus effroyables créations de la Confrérie de Minuit : ils transforment une foule innocente et passive en une meute de monstre sanguinaire. »

Liam devint livide. Comment Cole avait pu leur cacher ça ? Ce genre d'information aurait dû leur être livré dès le début. Quel idiot ! Il avait de la chance que Finnigan soit parti à St Mangouste, autrement, il se faisait incendié, surtout après le coup des Hurleurs. Wentkell semblait aussi ébranlé que lui. La peur autant que le désespoir luisait dans ses yeux ternes.

« Seigneur, comment avez-vous pu… comment…  
- Nous étions sûr d'y avoir mis un terme, répliqua Cole, écarlate. Ca nous a pris un an mais nous étions sûrs de notre coup. Nous avons fait tous ce qui était humainement possible pour que ça ne se reproduise, tout. J'étais là, je sais ce que j'ai vu, je sais ce que nous avons fait. Et vous n'avez pas idée de ce que ça nous… non, de ce que ça m'a couté. Je l'ai payé de mes hommes, je l'ai payé de ma famille, merde ! _je l'ai payé de ma chair !_ »

D'un geste rageur, il arracha la moitié de sa chemise côté droit et révéla une monstrueuse cicatrice boursouflée large de presque trois centimètres et parcourant tout son buste, de la clavicule à la naissance de l'aine. Des traces de brulures, s'étendaient tout autour, laissant entrevoir la forme de ses côtes et des incisions chirurgicales étaient nettement visibles de long de l'épaule.  
« Un bras, continua Cole les dents serrés, un poumon, la moitié de ma cage thoracique, voilà ce que ça m'a couté, voilà ce que j'ai sacrifié pour que cette horreur soit a jamais scellé. Alors, ne venez pas m'accuser de quoique ce soit, compris. J'ignore comment ils ont fait mais je peux vous jurer que nous n'y sommes pour rien. Ils ne devraient pas en être capable. Je me répète mais putain de bordel de merde, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! »

Un silence gênant s'installa. Plusieurs Aurors dévisageaient Cole et son horrible cicatrice sans oser dire ou faire quoique soit. Au bout de longues secondes, le jeune homme baissa la tête et reboutonna sa chemise. Il était rouge écarlate. Pour la première fois, Liam le voyait véritablement gêné.

« Déclenchez l'alerte générale, murmura-t-il. Faites vite. Avant que… »

Presqu'aussitôt, des dizaines de patronus déboulèrent dans le quartier, tous porteur de message enregistré à la hâte. Le service des communications fut rapidement débordé ; de leur bureau entrouvert s'échappa un conglomérat de voix paniqué à peine audible. Un mot, cependant, était reconnaissable entre tous. Cole, Liam et Wentkell sentirent alors le désespoir refermer ses mâchoires glacées sur eux.

« Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, fit-il. Les Armées de Janus sont en train de nous tomber dessus. »

« Capitaine, ils arrivent !  
- Temps d'arrivé ?  
- Six minutes.  
- Estimation des forces ?  
- Force de niveau 5, monsieur. »

_Niveau 5… Au minimum, quatre, voir cinq cents soldats. Ca va. On peut s'estimer heureux…_

Lucas Sauvray se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer des couloirs du Ministère anglais aux allées enneigées du camp français de Cambridge en si peu de temps et surtout pourquoi. Certes, il restait un capitaine de l'Armée régulière française et l'on avait besoin de lui pour mener une attaque dont il avait de sérieux doute quant à sa chance de réussite mais à son humble avis, et outre le fait que ce serait moins risqué, la mission que lui avait confié l'Egyptien était bien plus important.

Et pourtant, il était là, en position, prêt à accomplir son devoir. L'ordre était prioritaire. Attaque de catégorie 1, assaut direct. Autrement dit, quelque soit ces réserves, sa place était ici. Il était responsable de bon nombre d'erreur grave au cours de sa carrière mais la désertion n'en fera pas partie, il pouvait le jurer. Même si à cette instant, il aurait donné cher pour être ailleurs.

Après l'attaque de Black Way, un message d'urgence a été diffusé et tous les officiers ont été rappelé aux camps afin d'organiser la contre-attaque contre l'Armée de Janus. Cela faisait un sacré moment que les vampires n'avaient pas donné de nouvelle, depuis les assauts dans le Norfolk précisément, et conformément à leurs craintes, ils déboulaient avec la force d'un char d'assaut. Sauvray n'avait à craindre qu'une attaque de force 5, ce qui était relativement minime. De une à dix, de la petite escarmouche à l'armée d'invasion, ce qui s'approchait d'eux ne représentait pas une menace insurmontable. Toutefois, avec les vampires, il fallait s'attendre à tous. Les _sensoris_ avait estimé une force de niveau quatre à Black Way et l'on avait plus aucune nouvelle du capitaine Moreau et de ses troupes.

« Que les artilleurs se posent sur les remparts ! Trois factions plus une unité de défenseur sur les bordures est, ouest et nord. Que les canonniers se préparent, je veux que l'on couvre le plus de champ possible. Slicks, toi et tes hommes, vous avez moins de deux minutes pour préparer une petite surprise à nos invités. La vallée s'évase en allant vers le sud en direction de Cambridge, le nord, l'est et l'ouest est plus chaotique, c'est un véritable bordel de colline et de combe, les vampires seront gênés pour avancer, vous, vous avez peu de temps pour que ça devienne mortel.  
- Oui, monsieur ! »

Le sergent-chef Slicks salua Sauvray et partit aussitôt à la tête d'une quarantaine de piégeurs. Les autres officiers ne tardèrent pas à faire de même après un salut hâtif et purement formel. Seul sous la tente de commandement, Sauvray s'accorda une seconde pour souffler et ralentir son cœur affolé à la perspective de la bataille. Puis il sortit.

Le camp était en pleine effervescence, les sorciers allaient de droite à gauche dans un désordre démenti par les ordres vociférant de ses subalternes. Les troupes sur les remparts étaient prêtes : trois lignes de sorciers artilleurs derrières un rempart de défenseur déjà sur le qui-vive. Sous la butte, derrière les tentes, sur la partie la plus clairsemé du camp, les canonniers rassemblaient les bombes M (de gros globes translucides d'un mètre de diamètre gorgés de sortilèges retardés et de billes sifflantes à perforation infini) aux pieds des catapultes transplane, c'est-à-dire de grand cercles de bois frappés d'un sort de téléportation (style portoloin) perpétuel. Pour le moment, ils en étaient qu'à la préparation, mais lorsque la bataille éclatera, les canonniers lanceront les globes sur le champ de bataille via la téléportation et les bombes en touchant le sol exploseront en générant des dégâts considérables. Lucas reconnu les sortilèges Incendio, Expulso, Amplificatum et Infinite dans le mélange mouvant de couleur emprisonné dans le verre. Des bombes M-feu capable de brûler même sur la glace. Terrifiantes. Les vampires vont littéralement cramés. En d'autre temps, il aurait eu des remords à utiliser ce genre de méthode contre des soldats ennemis, mais après ce qu'il avait vu, il s'est rendu compte que le remord était finalement très surfait.

Il devrait pouvoir réduire en cendre les deux tiers de l'armée avant que les remparts ne tombent. Le terrain leur offrait un avantage décisif. Les cotés nord, est et ouest étaient irréguliers sauf sur une étroite bande de terre dépourvu d'arbre ou de tout autre cachette. Un terrain complètement nu sur lequel les vampires prévoient de les attaquer. C'est ici que Sauvray compte envoyés les bombes M-feu. Ils avaient en stocks une trentaine de ces globes mortels et trois catapultes pour les envoyer. Dix slaves, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient mais c'était amplement suffisant, déjà qu'une seule va transformer les champs en une véritable fournaise. La coordination devait être parfaite. Il fallait attendre que le plus gros de l'armée soit à leur porte avant de déclencher l'enfer. Avec un peu de chance, un nombre considérable de ces monstres partira en poussière et ceux qui ne se lanceront pas sur leur mur se replieront en arrière où les pièges magiques de Slicks et ses acolytes les attendront les bras grand ouverts. Très peu de survivant si tout ce passe bien. Normalement, la bataille à l'intérieur du camp devrait être jouable. Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait que les remparts n'allait pas tenir. La vraie bataille allait se dérouler ici, au milieu des tentes et des terrains d'entrainement. Et leur seule chance était de réduire au maximum le nombre d'adversaire avant. La chance… Ils allaient en avoir besoin, tiens. Qui sait contre quoi il allait se confronter ?

« Temps d'arrivé ?  
- Deux minutes, répondit le _sensori_ en transe. Je détecte un grand nombre de Soldat, monsieur, mais il y a autre chose, d'autres unités, je ne sais pas…  
- Essayez de préciser.  
- Je… Je crois reconnaitre des Hurleurs. Mais les autres, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je crois qu'on ne les a encore jamais vu. En tout cas, ils sont très gros et très rapide… »

_Et merde…_

Lucas s'assura que son casque était bien mis en place. Depuis l'attaque des Hurleurs, ils avaient innovés. Les sorciers chargés de l'équipement avaient affublé les casques d'un sortilège de surdité diffus qui, sans les rendre complètement sourd, annihilait presque complètement les effets dévastateurs des cris de ces abominations. Un avantage redoutable qui ne les protégeait malheureusement pas de leur coutelas et de leur sort. Le reste de leur armure y parvenait mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. La doublure des gantelets, jambières et plastron qu'ils portaient sous leurs robes de sorcier noir matelassé étaient recouverte de toute une série de runes qui générait en permanence un large éventail de sortilège de protection. De plus, la matière noire de tout cet attirail avait été mélangée avec un minéral souple et indestructible qui, en plus d'alléger considérablement l'armure, la rendait encore plus résistante. Du moins, dans une certaine limite. Car elle avait des failles et les vampires les connaissaient que trop bien. Au cas où, justement, des pastilles de métal avaient été intégré dans la doublure des brassières ; c'était des portoloins qu'il pouvait activer si jamais la situation tournait à leur désavantage. Un sortilège simple et tout le camp se retrouverait en sécurité dans le centre ville de Cambridge. Mais il espérait ne pas avoir à recourir à cette méthode, symbole de défaite. Bien que relativement confiant, il n'était pas dupe. La bataille allait être rude.

Soupirant, Sauvray regarda le ciel. Les nuages avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre. Cela était dû à la multitude de pilier magique qui était apparue à travers le pays. Par quelques caprices du terrain, il leur était impossible de voir l'une de ces atrocités de là où ils étaient et Sauvray ne pouvait que remercier sa bonne étoile. Il avait eu des échos sur ce qui était en train de se produire à Cambridge et à Londres à cause de ces choses et ne pas avoir la crainte de voir ses propres soldats devenir fou d'une seconde à l'autre l'allégeait d'un poids écrasant. Les vampires étaient un fléau bien assez horrible sans avoir à en rajouter.

Il soupira à nouveau, savourant ce moment rare et terrible, cet instant de calme qui précède la tempête. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il se le répétait une nouvelle fois. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Du moins, pas maintenant. Ce que lui avait confié l'Egyptien était une mission que lui seul pouvait mener à bien et il était en train de perdre un temps précieux. Les vampires n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal, c'est comme s'ils avaient su pour lui, ce qui le confortait dans ses impressions et celles de l'arabe. Si son travail prenait du retard, ils risquaient de s'exposer à un risque extrême. Il fallait espérer que cette crise n'allait pas durer, comme les autres. Autrement, Vogel devra choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste, il ne pouvait abandonner ses hommes.

« Monsieur, ils sont là, ils entrent dans les champs ! »

Sauvray fit aussitôt demi-tour et rejoignit le poste de commandement. Les troupes sur les remparts étaient déjà tendus, prêtes à l'attaque. Les canonniers avaient placé une bombe dans chaque catapulte et la baguette au clair, ils n'attendaient plus que son ordre pour passer à l'offensive. Les deux cents soldats restant étaient en ligne entre les tentes et les remparts, prêts à en découdre avec tout ce qui passera ces murs et qui portera un masque argenté. Tout était en position. La bataille pouvait commencer.

« Que Dieu nous garde… »

Et Sauvray donna l'ordre aux canonniers d'attaquer.

_L'échiquier est en place… Les pièces avancent…_

La carte de l'Angleterre s'étalait sous ses yeux, nimbée d'un voile vaporeux et luminescent. La multitude de point rouge qui la parsemait luisait avec un air menaçant d'une lueur sournoise qui taillait à la serpe les traits tirés de l'Egyptien. Terriblement las, il poussa un long soupir. En trois jours, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il fallait relâcher la pression. Pas maintenant que la partie avait été engagé.

_Il t'a fallu quatre mois mais tu y es parvenu, Janus… En bon stratège, en bon Roi, tu as placé tes pièces sur le terrain et tu es passé à l'attaque. Tes Tours écarlates ont brièvement pris l'avantage, elles ont donné l'ordre à tes pions d'attaquer tandis que de ton côté, tu as envoyé tes pièces majeurs au massacre. Une attaque sur deux fronts. Une stratégie frontale et expéditive. Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas la force de te repousser. En quatre mois, tu en as fait des dégâts. Tu nous as laissé avec une jambe en moins et à présent, tu viens nous arraché la deuxième. Car tu ne viens pas prendre. Tu viens détruire. Mais ton plan n'est pas achevé, tu n'as pas révélé toutes tes pièces, plusieurs travaillent dans l'ombre en ce moment-même, occupé à saper notre défense et à préparer l'attaque final contre notre Roi et d'autre attendent, bien aux chauds dans ton repaire. Ta stratégie te mènera à ta perte : pour la première fois, tu t'expose et tu me donne l'occasion de contrer. Mes pièces les plus visibles, les plus brutales, te ralentiront ; même si je ne les contrôle pas, j'ai confiance dans les français. Mais le Ministère… Que faire ? Comment faire ? C'est là, le problème. La confiance. Puis-je seulement être sûr de mes mouvements ? Puis-je seulement être sûr de la couleur de mes pièces ?..._

Son bras gauche se contracta violemment. Avec une grimace, il pressa le biceps avec la droite afin de calmer la crampe, sans grand résultat. Sans compter que la démangeaison dans ses paumes n'arrangeait pas les choses. Les dents serrées, il attendit une dizaines de secondes que ces muscles se détendent. Une fois la douleur calmé, il reporta son regard sur la carte.

_Le partie qui se déroule en ce moment est un jeu de dupe. Tu le sais et je le sais. Les seuls pièces qui ont de la valeur, les seuls qui approcheront le Roi et mettra l'un de nous en échec, sont les pièces cachés, celles qui œuvrent dans l'ombre. Et les tiennes sont sur mon terrain en ce moment-même. La pièce maitresse, le traitre, le pivot des mouchards, celui qui nous échappe depuis le début. Tu as parfaitement bien joué, tu t'es servi de lui pour te débarrasser de l'une de mes pièces principales mais ce n'est qu'un contretemps. Mon jeu s'étend en ce moment-même et la nasse se referme lentement sur toi… _

Son regard alla d'un point à l'autre de la carte. Il s'arrêta sur Londres, qui luisait d'un éclat menaçant.

_Ma stratégie repose sur les actions de cinq pièces majeures. Deux d'entre elles sont à Londres à cet instant même. La première est chargée de reformer la cellule, celle que Potter avait créé un bref instant. Il y a eu des complications et le projet a pris du retard. La cellule d'enquête n'est toujours pas formée, il en manque cinq qu'il n'arrive pas à convaincre et l'une des pièces majeures n'a toujours pas été approchée. La seconde pièce, par ailleurs, sera bientôt mise dans le secret par la première. Elle se bat pour l'instant contre les déments, les pions de Janus, mais elle devrait s'en sortir sans problème. Avec la quatrième pièce, elle formera un élément de première importance au sein de l'équipe en tant qu'entité combattante, un support solide sur lequel se reposera la première et qui devra rester à distance de la troisième…_

Son regard passa de Londres à un point situé au nord ouest de la capitale.

_La troisième pièce majeure… Elle se bat en ce moment contre les forces de la Confrérie et son éventuel défaite, sa mort dangereusement probable, serait un coup dur. Il travaille à un projet nécessaire, indispensable au plan ; lui seul peut l'accomplir sans risquer la fuite, lui seul peut reprendre ce que Harry Potter n'a pas pu finir…_

Vogel fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Les souvenirs remontaient doucement à la surface, il se rappelait son entrevu avec Harry lorsqu'il était venu le recruter. Personne le sait, personne ne devait le savoir mais il lui avait confié une mission, une mission très importante qui tenait aux motivations réelles qui l'a poussé à créer la cellule d'enquête. Il avait joué un coup de poker, il lui avait tout dit en sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait le trahir, qu'il pouvait être celui qu'il visait. C'était un jeu dangereux auquel il se livrait mais la nécessité l'avait poussé à prendre des risques et Vogel le comprenait. Après tout, il avait pris les mêmes risques.

_Il faut frapper au cœur. Il faut neutraliser la pièce maitresse du jeu de Janus, le fameux traitre qui dirige l'action dans l'ombre au sein même du Ministère. Le travail de mon troisième pilier est essentiel, il ne doit pas mourir aujourd'hui. Tout peut se jouer sur ce coup et tu le sais, Janus. Tout peut être perdu sur la mise hors-jeu de l'un des éléments les plus importants de la partie. Quel folie que de tout parier là-dessus !..._

Il releva la tête et engloba la carte dans son intégralité.

_Quatre pièces… Trois hommes, une femme… Rassembler, former, intriguer… Ca devrait marcher… Je vais devoir jouer ton jeu, Janus… Je vais devoir te donner ce que tu veux, pour pouvoir le débusquer… Et il va falloir que je la retrouve… La cinquième pièce…_

Il se frotta les yeux, épuisé.

_Où es-tu, Harry ?..._

Bien au chaud dans son coffre se trouvait un sachet translucide contenant un gobelet vide. La trace, son seul lien pour le moment avec lui. Le retrouver ne poserait pas problème, ce qui lui manque, c'est la puissance.

_Je dois attendre… Tant que le colis ne sera pas arrivé, je ne peux rien faire… Je dois attendre…_

Vogel avait craint que son paquet soit intercepté si jamais il passait par les voies normales. Il a donc utilisé les vieilles méthodes, plus longues mais plus sûres. Normalement, l'objet devrait arriver dans les semaines qui viennent. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard…

_Tout plan, même le plus méticuleux, est soumis à l'imprévu. Harry n'aurait jamais dû partir, j'ai dû changer en catastrophe mes projets et le chercher va me prendre un temps considérable. Mais comme toute pièce majeure, il est indispensable, peut-même plus qu'il ne le croit. Beaucoup plus…_

Une nouvelle contraction lui crispa le bras et lui arracha un cri de douleur. Ses mains lui étaient devenues insupportable, ça continuait à le torturer et il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait été idiot. Jamais il n'aurait dû aller consulter les annales avec autant de précipitation. Le transfert avait été mal géré et il en subissait les désagréments encore aujourd'hui, presque un mois et demi plus tard. Cela lui avait paru nécessaire et aujourd'hui encore, si c'était à refaire, il recommencerait. Ce qu'il avait découvert était le noyau de tout ce qui se produisait dans ce pays.

_Janus… Qu'est-ce que tu es réellement ?... Plus rien n'a été pareil depuis notre confrontation. Toi et moi, deux entités qui s'affrontent dans le non-lieu d'un esprit en déliquescence. Tu m'as montré bien plus que tu ne l'aurait cru ce jour-là. J'ai vu au plus profond de toi. J'ai vu la puissance, le terrifiant pouvoir du vide qui t'anime et te dévore. Cette puissance qui ne t'appartiens pas et que tu t'es approprié presque naturellement. Toi, l'étranger de tous ces monstres. Car, oui, je le sais, qui que tu sois, et quel que soit tes origines, tu n'es pas né au sein de la Confrérie de Minuit. Tu la rejointe, très tôt, et c'est là que tes pouvoirs se sont révélés. Je n'ai pas toutes les clés de ton existence mais de cela j'en suis sûr. Tout comme je suis certain que tu connais l'importance de ton destin…_

Il serra plus fort son biceps douloureux. La magie résiduelle se déversait dans ces veines comme une coulée de lave.

_Comment l'as-tu appris ? Est-ce que la Confrérie la conservait comme mon propre Ordre ? Comment…_

_Comment as-tu su que la prophétie a de nouveau été révélée ? Et quand as-tu pris conscience de ton implication dans son accomplissement ?_

Le plus terrible de tous. Après son affrontement mental avec le Maitre de la Confrérie, il devait être sûr. Et son long voyage dans des contrées que même le plus téméraire des hommes n'oserait mettre les pieds avait confirmé ses pires craintes et donné une nouvelle dimension à cette démence qui déchire ce pays.

Un prescient avait fait la prophétie. Une nouvelle fois.

Et une machinerie implacable s'était mise en marche. Et lui seul avait peut-être une chance d'en arrêter la progression.

_Que dois-je faire maintenant ? J'ai été naïf au début, j'ai été secret, taciturne, à la fin. Continuer ainsi, rester en arrière, est suicidaire. Je dois être comme toi, je vais devoir me mettre en avant, je vais devoir prendre des risques. Chaque coup doit être minutieusement calculé et si je veux avancer, je vais devoir en faire partie… Il reste une chance… Après tout, toi non plus, tu ne sais pas où elle est, toi non plus.  
La dernière pièce. Le pivot de la prophétie. Le pilier de tout ce est et sera.  
La Reine…_

Il souffla doucement. La douleur s'était calmée. Enfin. Les yeux humides, il fixa la carte avec un air maussade.

« Très bientôt… »

La déflagration fut impressionnante. Sauvray en avait encore mal aux yeux.

A son ordre, trois bombes M-feu ont été glissées dans les anneaux, transformé en boule d'énergie magique et projeté de l'autre côté des remparts par un sortilège contigu de lévitation-expulsion. Brusquement rematérialisés à dix centimètres du sol en plein milieu des rangs ennemis, les sphères se sont brisées et le sortilège contenu à l'intérieur fut brutalement expulsé. La violente explosion qui s'ensuivit s'acheva par une gigantesque projection de flamme, promesse de perte terrible chez les vampires. Mais Sauvray n'allait pas attendre que la fumée se dissipe pour vérifier lui-même. Il ne devait laisser aucun répit.

« Artilleurs, feu à volonté ! Défenseurs, unités une à vingt, maintenez le bouclier au maximum sur les remparts ; unités vingt à quarante, pluies Filères, maintenant ! »

Trois cents sorciers, deux cents sur le terrain et cent sur les remparts, levèrent leur baguette et lancèrent un flot continue de sortilège, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Avada Kedavra, Argento Maxima, Stupefix Necroma, c'était une véritable pluie ascendante ocre, argenté, verte et rouge qui s'élevait du camp avant de retomber avec fracas de l'autre côté du mur. La barrière magique des défenseurs était mise à rude épreuve par la puissance combinée des attaques mais elle tenait bon. Plusieurs éclairs la parsemaient brièvement avant d'éclater en une multitude de projectile dorée qui fusèrent avec la célérité d'une balle. Le champ de bataille était véritablement noyé sous la magie destructrice. La cacophonie était à peine supportable, tous les soldats étaient en action excepté les factions de défenseur à l'intérieur du camp, en attente du moment où les remparts vont cédés ou celui où les vampires contre-attaqueront. Sauvray fit signe aux canonniers de se préparer. Trois nouvelles boules furent placées dans les anneaux et les sorciers frondeurs pointaient déjà leur baguette sur le petit creuset qui allait contenir la sphère d'énergie occulte.

Le capitaine se tourna vers les _sensoris_ regroupés derrière lui.

« Au rapport !  
- Les forces ennemies ploient sous le feu continu de notre assaut, monsieur, répondit l'un d'eux. Les bombes M-feu les ont surpris et un grand nombre d'entre eux ont brulés. Cela les a déstabilisés et beaucoup sont tombés sous nos sorts. Mais ça devient inutile, ils reforment leurs défenses, leurs sortilèges les protègent…  
- Estimation de leur perte ?  
- 20 % de leur force initiale. La majorité de Soldat, très peu de Hurleur et aucune de leurs unités inconnues… »

_20%... Trop peu, trop peu ! Il faut les maintenir dans le brasier et briser leur sort…  
Je sais…_

« Défenseur, cessez le feu, protection maximal le long du rempart ! Artilleurs dans le camp, réduisez l'attaque de moitié, les autres, limitez vous à des sortilèges d'expulsion et d'amplication de Stupéfixion. Les artilleurs sur les remparts, ne relâchez pas la pression, aucun vampire ne doit s'approcher de nos murs ! Canonniers…  
-ATTAQUE ENNEMI ! »

Sauvray leva la tête. De monstrueux projectiles noirs et grésillant avaient fusé sur champ de bataille et retombaient sur eux dans un boucan terrifiant.

« BOUCLIER ! »

Aussitôt, tout les défenseurs à l'intérieur du camp levèrent leurs baguettes et générèrent un puissant dôme de protection tandis que les artilleurs qui avaient diminué le feu lancèrent des sortilèges de fragmentation. Les choses explosèrent à leur contact et retombèrent en pluie sur le bouclier qui eu à supporter un choc qui aurait fait passé la première déflagration des français pour un pétard mouillé. Quoi que ce fût, ces sortilèges auraient pu les réduire en poussière s'ils ne les avaient pas vus à temps.

« Les vampires approchent, hurla un officier sur les remparts, ils approchent ! »

Les éclairs verts fondirent sur les champs dévastés. Des cris de douleur commencèrent à résonner dans leurs rangs, des tâches noires apparaissaient derrière et devant le bouclier des murs. Des Soldats étaient en train de passer. Sauvray avait pour l'instant l'avantage du nombre mais ça n'allait pas durer. Il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant.  
« Canonniers, préparez une…  
- ATTAQUE ! »

De nouvelles monstruosités noirâtres étaient apparues dans le ciel. Comme pour la première attaque, les artilleurs les détruisirent et les défenseurs eurent à supporter une nouvelle déflagration hallucinante d'intensité. Plusieurs d'entre eux commençaient à ployer. Les vampires essayaient de les avoir à l'usure, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir à un tel rythme bien longtemps, les salauds… Sauvray acheva de donner ses ordres aux canonniers avant de se reculer. Avec des gestes précis dont on sentait l'expérience, les sorciers frondeurs lancèrent une nouvelle slave de trois sur l'ennemi. L'explosion qui suivit fut ridicule à côté de celles des vampires mais il s'en fichait. Il savait que les forces de Janus se dissimulaient derrière un bouclier comme eux, il lui fallait juste une diversion.

« Maintenant, allez ! »

En un temps record, les canonniers rechargèrent et tirèrent sauf que cette fois-ci, les frondeurs visèrent leurs pieds. Les sphères magiques plongèrent dans le sol en laissant un trou fumant derrière elles. Plus que quelques secondes avant qu'elles n'arrivent sous leurs pieds ; avec de la chance, la protection serait inexistante et les dégâts seraient terribles. Quelques secondes… Quelques secondes…

« Maintenant ! »

Les frondeurs rematérialisèrent les bombes.

Le tremblement de terre fut extrêmement bref et extrêmement puissant. Trois cratères déchirèrent le sol en même temps, noyant les forces ennemies sous une langue de feu dévastateur et brisant de ce fait leur protection. Sans perdre une seconde, Sauvray ordonna aux canonniers une troisième slave. Cette fois-ci, la déflagration fut létale pour un très grand nombre de vampire, du moins, il l'espérait car leur stock de bombe M-feu était presque vide de moitié.

« Défenseur, pluie Filère maintenant ! Artilleurs, débarrassez moi des vampires sur les remparts, vite ! »

Il n'y avait que très peu de vampire sur les murs mais leur nombre était suffisant pour briser les lignes et rompre la formation. Les artilleurs étaient presque au corps à corps avec les Soldats, plusieurs français tombaient des murs en morceau. Plusieurs sorciers en faction dans le camp foncèrent en renfort et les attaquants furent submergés en quelques minutes. Les quelques défenseurs encore en position faisaient pleuvoir la Filère sur le terrain enfumé. Plus aucune attaque ne fusa des vampires. Sauvray couru vers les _sensoris_.

« Au rapport !  
- L'ennemi recule ! Les pertes sont majeurs mais pas décisif, monsieur ! On est encore loin de la victoire.  
- Précisez !  
- 42 % des forces initiales a succombé. Beaucoup de Soldat, pas mal de Hurleur et toujours aucunes unités inconnus. Ils se regroupent autour d'elles en ce moment même. Plusieurs blessés repartent vers les collines. »

_42%... Même pas la moitié, la guigne !_

Sauvray profita néanmoins de l'accalmie pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses rangs et donner l'ordre à Slicks de couper la route aux vampires. Ils avaient très peu de temps, autant le mettre à profit. D'autant que…

Un rugissant abominable s'éleva au loin. Tous s'arrêtèrent, pris de chair de poule. Dans le silence commença à se faire entendre un galop effréné. Quelque chose de très lourd s'approchait d'eux. De très lourd et de très rapide.

Sauvray n'eu pas le temps de donner ses ordres.

Le nuage fut percé d'une myriade de point blanc et la contre attaque commença.

« _Nous n'avons pas d'explication concernant ces meurtres atroces perpétrés sans aucune logique en pleine rue. La panique s'est emparée de la population et une vague de pillage et de violence jamais vu encore est en train de dévaster le centre-ville de Londres. Les gens fuient, ils crient, ils hurlent, j'arrive à peine à vous entendre, Andy. C'est le chaos, ici. La police est complètement dépassée, des femmes sautent au cou de leur mari, des hommes étranglent leur épouses, des enfants massacrent leurs parents, c'est incroyable, Andrew. On pensait avoir tout vu après l'apparition des faisceaux de lumière rouge mais c'est parfaitement…  
- Jenny ? Jenny, vous êtes toujours là ?  
- Oh, mon dieu, Andy, des policiers sont en train de se faire démembrer sous nos yeux, les balles sifflent de partout et ça ne les arrêtent même pas, ils sont comme possédés… Ils… Mon dieu… Mon dieu, mon dieu ! Andy ! Ils nous ont vus, ils nous foncent dessus ! Seigneur, vite, Tom, bouge-toi, vite !  
- Jenny, partez maintenant, quittez la zone !  
- Andy ! Aaaaah !...  
- Jenny ? Jenny ?! Pourquoi la communication est-elle coupée ? Jenny ! Mesdames et messieurs, c'est un véritable drame que nous en train de vivre en ce moment, nous…  
- Andrew…  
- Jen…  
- Stupéfix !  
- Jenny, vous êtes là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'image est très floue, j'ai cru voir un éclair rouge.  
- Mon dieu, Andy ! Si seulement vous pouviez voir ce que je vois… Des hommes ont surgit de nulle part et avec des espèces de bâtons, ils les ont attaqué. Ca fuse de partout, je n'aurais jamais… Andy, je sais que c'est dingue mais on dirait…  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!  
- Monsieur…  
- C'est qui ce gus en robe ?  
- Du calme, Tom ! Monsieur, arrêtez !...  
- Pas de caméra ici ! Donne-moi ça toi !  
- Lâchez-moi !  
- Monsieur !  
- Vous êtes sourd ! Filez-moi ça, bande de fêlé !  
- Tu vas me lâcher connard !  
- Tom !  
- J'ai dis pas de ca…_

- Jenny ?... »

Seamus s'empara de l'appareil et l'explosa d'un coup de pied rageur. Le caméraman, un jeune con, essaya de se jeter sur lui mais un stupéfix bien placé le renvoya contre sa camionnette en glapissant comme un chien. La journaliste, la mignonne petite Jennifer Calvin (ça lui arrivait de regarder les infos moldus des fois), leva les bras, terrifiée, comme s'il allait l'attaquer alors qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Du vent ! grogna-t-il, barrez-vous en vitesse de la ville ! Si vous restez là, vous êtes morte ! Et surtout, ne regardez pas les piliers rouges ! »

La jeune femme n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle couru jusqu'à son équipier à moitié dans les vaps, le releva à moitié, s'engouffra dans son véhicule et partit en faisant crisser les pneus le long de Covent Garden. Les rues explosaient de partout. Aux claquements secs des balles des policiers se mêlaient les incantations des sorciers, les hurlements de la foule et les éructations des déments pour former une cacophonie apocalyptique. Seamus fit un signe à son équipe en train de ligoter les quelques fous qu'ils étaient parvenu à avoir. D'autres enragés arrivaient, une douzaine par Totterham, et il leur fallait sécuriser l'entrée de St Mangouste.

En cinq jours, cela faisait beaucoup quand même. Depuis sa première visite à l'hôpital pour rendre compte de l'état des victimes des Hurleurs à l'état d'urgence en passant par la discussion très particulière qu'il avait eu avec Weasley, il commençait à avoir sa dose, vraiment. Tout part à vau-l'eau et il n'avait pas une minute pour souffler.

Ces derniers jours, Seamus avait l'impression de passer sa vie à St Mangouste. Il y restait pour deux choses, ou plutôt trois, si l'on devait considérer Morgane comme une corvée, ce qui n'était pas le cas. La première concernait les grands blessés des assauts dans le Norfolk dont Wentkell souhaitait connaitre l'état en permanence, ce qui le contraignait à rester quasiment tout le temps dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Généralement, on confiait ça à un bleu ou à un Auror des rangs inférieur, pas à un détective, chef d'équipe de surcroit, mais le ministre voulait le punir pour avoir soutenu l'action du désormais dissident Harry Potter et pour avoir échoué à son arrestation, et en cela, c'était réussi. D'autant qu'il ne voulait pas rester auprès de ces blessés. Aujourd'hui, c'était rare qu'il eu encore envie de vomir face à un mutilé mais là, les plaies étaient si immondes qu'il avait senti plus d'une fois ses dents du fond baigné dans un mélange grumeleux de suc gastrique et de bile. Le pire qu'il ait vu était ce malheureux, mort depuis, dont les intestins, le foie, les reins et la vessie avaient été broyés, créant une bouillie sanguinolente qui a mis une bonne heure à le tuer dans d'horribles souffrances. Lorsque les médicomages l'ont ouvert, Seamus était à côté et il avait juré de ne plus jamais manger de steack haché jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Il n'était pas sensible pour deux sous mais il y avait des limites. Mais à présent, ce travail était presque achevé. La plupart des blessés ont succombés et ceux qui vivaient encore étaient dans un état grave. Il ne s'en réjouissait pas (qui peut s'en réjouir ?) mais il ne s'en plaignait pas non plus. Surtout avec le reste. La deuxième chose qui le maintenait à St Mangouste était directement liée à Ron et par extension à Vogel et son organisation ultra secrète. L'Egyptien avait besoin d'un lien avec l'hôpital, Merlin seul savait pourquoi. Ron l'avait « recruté » il y a maintenant trois jours et ce n'est que vingt quatre heures plus tard qu'il lui confia la mission de surveiller quelqu'un. Qui ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Il savait seulement que cette personne était très importante et qu'elle devait à tout prix survivre. Seamus avait essayé d'en savoir plus mais il était clair que Weasley lui-même ne savait pas qu'elle était cette personne. A dire vrai, il se demandait même si Vogel le savait. Enfin, restait Morgane…

La jeune femme a été mise à pied après son esclandre dans le Département le jour de l'arrestation de Potter (il y a cinq jours donc) et Ron n'arrivait pas à la retrouver. Où qu'elle soit, ce n'était jamais au même endroit que lui et ça lui faisait perdre un temps faramineux. Sachant que Seamus était en poste à St Mangouste et que Morgane risquait d'y passer pour renouveler son traitement, il lui avait demandé de surveiller les allées et venus des passants, des fois que. Ce mutisme prolongé inquiétait le rouquin et il n'était pas le seul. Plus d'une fois, Seamus avait essayé de la contacter mais elle restait injoignable, toujours. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille être un peu seule (avec Potter traité comme un criminel et son passé que Ron lui avait dévoilé par inadvertance) mais là, ce n'était pas le moment. Avec le Confrérie, on n'a pas le luxe de se payer des vacances, ça, non.

Il n'a pas eu trop le temps de tergiverser sur son équipière. Tout a basculé dans l'horreur la plus totale.

Il attendait dans le hall de l'hôpital lorsque que l'état d'urgence a été déclaré et que les premières agressions ont éclaté. Tout s'est alors enchainé à une vitesse ahurissante. La panique s'était emparée de la ville, le ministère a été entièrement verrouillé et un détachement d'Auror a fait éruption dans le bâtiment afin de sécuriser les voies d'urgence. En cas d'attaque massive où le Ministère était contraint de se cloisonner, seul une petite dizaine de feu restait actif, la moitié en direction de St Mangouste, la seconde vers la zone de sureté. La menace devait être réelle pour que la situation ait dégénéré comme ça. Seamus était allé à la pêche aux informations et il avait appris que plusieurs sorciers avait été agressés au sein du ministère et qu'il fallait dégager la voie en vue de transporter les blessés. Aucun morts, ont-ils assuré, mais pour certains, c'est limite. Finnigan a alors abandonné son poste (tant pis pour Vogel) et s'était joint aux Aurors qui se déversaient dans la rue pour protéger l'hôpital. Utiliser la magie devant les moldus ne lui semblait pas étrange sur le coup ; après tout, vu la situation, se cacher ne rimait à rien, mais alors, rien du tout.

« Monsieur, nous avons capturé une douzaine d'enragé mais plus d'une vingtaine approche par Oxford Street. Quels sont vos ordres ? »

La voiture des journalistes avait disparu au coin de la rue. Espérons qu'ils n'aient rien filmé d'irréparable. Dieu sait de quelle manière agit la magie des piliers et la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'est de voir ces atrocités s'étendre encore plus par le biais de l'image. Il regarda autour de lui, les immeubles en feu, les passants en proie à l'hystérie, les voitures encastrées, les routes défoncées, et non, ce qu'il se passait ici ne devait pas se reproduire encore plus loin qu'il ne le devrait.

« Monsieur !  
- Formez un barrage, canalisez-les sur les ruelles adjacentes, on n'a plus de chance de les avoir dans un espace étroit. Fermez l'avenue, concentrez les moldus restants dans l'hôpital. Il faut protéger le plus de monde possible, grouillez ! »

Le jeune homme partit dans la seconde, laissant Seamus seul au milieu de la rue. C'est alors qu'il entendit un rugissement mécanique assourdissant mêlé à des grincements de frein. Il se retourna et vit avec horreur qu'un bus, l'un de ces vieux modèles rouges qui fonctionnaient encore à l'essence et qui devenaient incontrôlables à la moindre avarie, lui fonçait dessus.

« Et me… »

Il se jeta sur le côté, évitant in extremis le véhicule fou qui partit en dérapage, bascula sur gauche et acheva sa course contre deux camions de la voirie abandonné sur le trottoir, dont l'un équipé d'une citerne d'essence. Le choc fut violent et alors qu'il se demandait comment allait les malheureux emprisonnés à l'intérieur, le combustible mêlé à la tôle chauffée et aux câbles de batterie sectionnés, s'enflamma et la moitié du bus partit en fumée dans une gerbe de flamme hallucinante.

Sonné, Seamus se releva à moitié, l'épaule douloureuse. L'explosion l'avait jeté contre une voiture en stationnement et le coup lui avait fait perdre sa baguette, ce dont il se rendit compte lorsque que les vitres de la partie intact du bus explosèrent à leur tour, libérant une meute d'enragé vociférant, venu grossir les rangs des déments en train de l'encercler. Il avait fait une terrible erreur. Il s'était éloigné de ces hommes et à présent, le mur de feu l'empêchait de les rejoindre. Isolé, sans arme et sans aucun espoir de renfort, il était mal, très mal. Tout autour de lui, les enragés du bus, ceux d'Oxford Street et la multitude qui sortaient des immeubles et des sous-sols, se rapprochaient. Vingt contre un, c'est l'estimation la plus optimiste des forces faces auxquelles il était confronté.

_Ma baguette, bon sang ! Où est ma baguette ?!_

Un cri de rage retenti derrière lui. Sans même chercher à comprendre, il transplana, évitant les griffes acérés de non pas un mais trois déments. Réapparu sur le toit du bus, Seamus fut fauché avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Son assaillants et lui dégringolèrent de la carlingue et glissèrent sur le sol jonchés de débris. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa de part en part lorsque le dément enfonça ses dents sur le muscle tendre qui relie l'épaule et le cou. Bataillant pour ne pas s'évanouir, il écrasa le nez de son agresseur et sentit sa souffrance grimpé d'un cran lorsque les mâchoires à peine desserrées emportèrent un morceau de chair. Plaie vive, Seamus tituba en direction du camion. Les enragé fonçaient dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait plus transplaner ; avec sa blessure, il avait toutes les chances de se désartibuler le bras. Le corps à corps était sa seule chance et le camion de la voirie, celui à la citerne, lui avait donné une idée.

_Allez, j'y suis presque…_

Des bras se refermèrent sur lui, Seamus se jeta en avant, agrippa le bord de la remorque et jeta à l'intérieur, parvenant à se libérer de l'étreinte des déments qui ne s'y attendaient pas. L'arrière du camion était, comme il l'espérait, plein d'ustensile pour le jardinage, la voirie et autre. Il trouva son bonheur très rapidement et, la main fermement serrée sur le manche, il la jeta en arrière alors que les déments étaient en train de l'escalader.

_Touché !_

La masse percuta de plein fouet la pommette du premier fou qui se présenta, l'assommant net. Sans attendre, Seamus réarma son bras et abattit son arme sur le front d'un autre assaillant. Quatre fois de suite, il frappa. Six cadavres gisaient désormais au pied du véhicule. Huit autres s'approchaient. A ce rythme, il n'allait pas tenir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au loin. Ces hommes étaient aux prises avec la foule, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui. Grognant de dépit, il prit la masse à deux mains et de toutes ses forces et la lança en direction de la horde qui courrait vers lui. Il ne prit pas le temps de voir s'il avait fait mouche, il se jeta de l'autre côté du camion et se ramassa lamentablement, englué dans une espèce de liquide malodorant.

De l'essence, pensa-t-il en reniflant sa robe souillée. De l'essence… Et si…

Il regarda en arrière. La moitié des déments escaladait le véhicule tandis que l'autre rampait en dessous. Il regarda devant. Il ne vit que les passants terrifiés et quelques fêlés qui ne se soucièrent pas de lui. Pour le moment. C'était sa chance.

_Il faut que ça marche… Le tout est de ne pas cramer avec…_

Il attendit à demi-accroupi, comptant mentalement jusqu'à cinq, afin de laisser le temps aux enragés de bien s'approcher, puis il se releva et piqua un sprint en longeant le camion sur la gauche. Il fouilla dans ses poches en même temps, en sortit une pochette d'allumette qu'il craqua d'un coup d'ongle. Il laissa tomber les petits morceaux enflammés sur le sol et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Il n'eu pas besoin de s'arrêter pour savoir si l'essence s'était enflammé, la brusque chaleur était la meilleure des garanties. La tête baissée, les dents serrées, il attendait le choc, priant pour qu'il soit assez loin du camion au moment fatidique. Mais ce jour-là, Dieu devait être aux abonnés absents car sa prière ne fut pas exaucée et lorsque l'engin fut pulvérisé, il fut projeté en avant et s'écrasa comme un pantin désarticulé sur le toit d'une voiture puis le bitume gelé.

Ses oreilles sifflaient. Ses yeux peinaient à percer le voile brumeux qui lui collait les paupières. Il croyait percevoir de la cendre, de la fumée, des flammes, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il croyait sentir l'essence, la chair calciné, le sang ébouillanté, mais là non plus, il n'en était pas sûr. Ses sens étaient aussi embrouillé que le reste, il avait un mal fou à diriger ses bras, à agiter ses jambes. Il mit de longues secondes à se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La voiture, la chaussée craquelée, le camion qui flambe joyeusement en face de lui, tout ça mettait un sacré moment à s'agencer dans son esprit et lorsque ce fut le cas, il se rendit compte que contrairement à ce qu'il avait escompté, l'explosion n'avait pas tué tous les déments et que plusieurs d'entre eux, visiblement sonnés, avançaient en titubant dans sa direction.

_Bon sang ! Il faut que je… Il faut que je bouge !_

Il se traina à l'aide de ses bras le plus loin possible du brassier. Sa surdité l'empêchait de percevoir ce qui se passait autour de lui ; le regard rivé vers les fous qui avançait inexorablement vers lui, il voyait à peine les ombres autour de lui. Il se trainait pitoyablement, une douleur terrible lui vrillait les bras, le torse et le cou. Il eut l'impression de mettre des heures à atteindre le bout de la voiture. Et alors qu'il s'agrippait au phare, il la vit. Seamus n'en croyait pas yeux. Sa baguette ! Elle était là, bon sang ! Dans un sursaut d'énergie, il se jeta sur le ventre et rampa de toutes ses forces dans sa direction. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bois d'hêtre avec une avidité impossible à contrôler. Seamus avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ca y est, il avait maintenant une vraie chance de s'en tirer.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la paire de jambe juste devant son nez.

Il devint livide.

_Non… Pas aussi près…_

Lentement, il leva la tête. Il vit tout d'abord le bas d'une robe de sorcier noir à liseré clair, caractéristique des Aurors, puis une main mutilée avec cinq doigts en argent, et enfin, un visage parsemé de tache de rousseur encadré d'une masse de cheveux roux mal peignée. Un visage qui lui souriait. Non pas un sourire, en fait. Plus un rictus.

« T'es dans un sale état, Seamus. »

Les mains de Ron le relevèrent et l'adossèrent contre le lampadaire. Seamus remarqua alors pour la première fois que le nombre de sorcier dans la rue avait doublé. Les troupes fraiches étaient en train de s'occuper des déments avec une facilité déconcertante. Ficelés comme des saucissons, des dizaines de corps tressautaient sur la voie et même avec son ouie encore un peu déficiente, il rendait compte du calme relatif qui l'entourait. L'avenue était pour le moment entre les mains des sorciers. Pour le moment.

Un cri strident sur sa gauche lui tira une grimace. Il se tourna vers Ron.

« T'es obligé de gueuler comme ça, Weasley !  
- Navré de t'incommoder, Finnigan, répliqua le rouquin sur le même ton, mais tu pisse le sang et à ce rythme, tu ne vas pas tarder à clamser.  
- Toujours les mots pour rassurer, hein ?  
- Laisse tomber. »

Seamus eut un petit rire qui se transforma en quinte de toux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit deux médicomages reconnaissables à leurs robes vertes qui courraient vers lui. Probablement les deux seuls à avoir entendu l'appel de Ron. Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, Ron ?  
- On a été envoyé en renfort. Tout les Aurors ont été rappelé lorsque l'état d'urgence a été déclaré et maintenant que le Ministère est sûr, on nous a envoyé vous aider. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs. A ce que je vois, dix secondes de plus et tu étais cuit…  
- C'est rien de le dire. »

Une nouvelle toux le secoua, réveillant la douleur dans son torse et son épaule. Il fut soulagé lorsque les meds l'insensibilisèrent et le couchèrent sur le dos. A moitié comateux, il vit Ron débout, le regard rivé sur un point qu'il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir. Un des médicomages fit de même et Seamus crut l'entendre dire ceci :

« Mais que font-elle ? Elles ne peuvent pas quitter leur poste, elles… »

Puis les sortilèges commencèrent à plonger Seamus dans l'inconscience. Mais avant de plonger, il entendit deux noms, prononcés par Ron qui manifestement, n'y croyait absolument pas :

« Ginny ? Hermione ? »

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!_

Le galop effréné s'était transformé en un tonnerre roulant. La pluie de point blanc fondait sur eux, les sorts concentrés étaient si compacts que Sauvray avait l'impression qu'un mur luminescent leur tombait dessus. Il n'eut pas besoin de donner d'ordre. Les défenseurs à l'intérieur du camp ont aussitôt reformé le bouclier aérien. Sur les remparts, les défenseurs étaient en train d'accroitre également leur protection. Le tonnerre devenait assourdissant. Sauvray se tourna vers les _sensoris_.

« Au rapport ! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive dessus ? »  
Le sorciers, dépassés, ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Et au moment où l'un d'eux s'apprêtait à répondre, la myriade blanche entra en contact avec le bouclier des français.

« C'est… »

Il ne put aller plus loin. Une puissante détonation suivie d'une lumière aveuglante éclata au-dessus de leur tête. Pendant une brève seconde, Sauvray eu l'impression que ces rétines brûlaient, que ses yeux fondaient. Le bras en travers du visage, il essaya d'atténuer un peu la douleur fulgurante et lorsqu'enfin il put voir à nouveau (après de très, très longues secondes), ses hommes étaient à moitiés effondrés, aveuglés, frappés de plein fouet par le sort des vampires. Il n'eut pas le temps de donner les ordres, il n'eut pas le temps d'exhorter ceux qui le pouvaient encore de se relever et de reformer la ligne. Une nouvelle détonation, plus sourde, plus profonde, éclata juste devant les remparts, plongeant les défenseurs dans un nuage de poussière ocre et carmin. La seconde d'après, le rugissement se fit terriblement proche et des silhouettes monstrueuses jaillirent du nuage et pulvérisèrent littéralement les lignes de défenses. Affaiblis par le sortilège irradiant et l'irritation de la poussière, les sorciers sur les remparts ne purent absolument rien faire et ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de se faire renverser ou projeter dans le vide furent broyés par des griffes démesurées et déchiquetés vifs par des gueules abominables. En l'espace de dix secondes, les remparts furent perdus. Les créatures les ont nettoyés avec une vitesse et une efficacité redoutable. Ceux qui survécurent coururent derrière les lignes principales aux centres du camp qui reprenaient conscience de la situation. Les choses sautèrent alors du haut des murs et Sauvray put les voir dans toute leur ignominie.

Ca ressemblait à de gigantesques félins avec leurs poils hérissés, leurs pattes musculeuses et souples, leur corps long et puissant et leur tête légèrement aplatie garnie de toute une série de croc luisants et de deux yeux jaunes et brillants. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. A travers leurs poils clairsemés, il apercevait une peau épaisse, grisâtre, semblable à celle des rhinocéros ; leurs pattes comptaient six doigts chacune et chacun de ces doigts était pourvu d'un griffe aussi brillante et probablement aussi solide que le métal ; de longs dards se dressaient aux articulations des pattes et à la jointure de la queue légèrement annelée, gonflée au bout et à mi-parcours par deux grosseurs osseuses striées de minuscules pointes. Rien dans cette créature n'était naturel. C'était un mélange affreux, démoniaque, entre plusieurs espèces, un résultat odieux dont seul Janus avait le secret, une abomination qui leur fonçait dessus par paquet de huit, chevauché par des vampires équipés pour, des soldats au bras gauche entièrement recouvert d'un attirail métallique qui leur faisait office à la fois de lanière et de fouet et dont le masque était frappé d'un trident renversé, des cavaliers de l'enfer à moitié debout sur leur monture dont la seule préoccupation à cette seconde était de réduire à néant ce camp et tout les inconscients qui ont fait l'erreur de le protéger.

Les choses poussèrent un feulement rageur. Cela sortit aussitôt Sauvray de sa torpeur.

« Reformez la ligne, hurla-t-il. Reformez la ligne ! Défenseurs, en position, maintenant ! »

Mais le sortilège lumineux des vampires avait remplit sa fonction, à son grand dam. Il le comprenait maintenant : ce sort n'a jamais eu pour but de les détruire, c'était une diversion pour couvrir et amplifier l'attaque de leurs cavaliers. Et ça marchait. Seule la moitié des combattants réagirent à l'ordre de Sauvray et les sortilèges lancés furent insuffisant à contrer la charge furieuse des félins. Ils traversèrent comme du beurre et détruisirent la formation en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Le camp plongea alors dans le chaos.

Les cavaliers faisaient des dégâts incroyables en un temps record. Les sorciers perdus entre leurs pattes se défendirent du mieux qu'ils le purent mais ce fut insuffisant face à la hargne des créatures avides de sang. Les têtes volaient, des membres furent arrachés, des corps déchirés en deux, les griffes métalliques et les coutelas des vampires étaient impitoyables. Les premières lignes furent balayées, les dernières eurent le temps de s'organiser et ils purent briser la charge à l'aide d'un mur immatériel infranchissable et d'une pluie de sort. Comme il s'en était douté, la peau des félins était imperméable à la magie et ça les a à peine arrêtés. Les défenseurs le comprirent très vite et ils se mirent à viser les vampires juchés dessus. Une cinquantaine d'entre eux tomba sous l'amas multicolore de sort de destruction. Sauvray ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose car, privés de leur maitre, les félins semblaient être encore plus enragé et attaquèrent avec une férocité incroyable. Les lignes de défenses avaient un mal fou à encaisser les coups mais le bouclier tenait bon. Une maelstrom aveuglant noyait littéralement les créatures mais si les vampires tombaient, les félins résistaient avec une tenacité remarquable. Des silhouettes massives et immobiles laissaient croire que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient trouvé la mort mais avec la poussière et la neige, impossible de savoir si c'était bien le cas.

« Monsieur, hurla le sensori, Slick au rapport, les pièges ont fonctionnés, plusieurs vampires sont morts, une douzaine environ. Et ça continue. Mais…  
- Quoi ? Répondez !  
- Les vampires… Ils approchent ! Capitaine, les Soldats et les Hurleurs reviennent vers nous !  
- Bordel ! cracha le français.  
- Oh, non, non, non !  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Les cavaliers contournent la ligne. Ils foncent sur nous ! »

Sauvray chercha autour de lui mais c'est à peine s'il arrivait à voir ces propres hommes. Les yeux plissés, il finit cependant par les apercevoir. Deux douzaines de cavaliers longeaient les remparts et s'approchaient de l'arrière du camp, vers l'arrière garde, vers le centre de commandement et vers…

Il devint livide.

_Les catapultes ! Ils visent les catapultes !_

Ces détachements partirent au trot lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient été repérés et comme il l'avait pensait, ils pointaient en direction de la seul arme capable d'anéantir le reste de leur armée. Et les soldats fixés sur l'attaque principale ne voyaient rien…

« Unités 61 à 65, en formation autour des catapultes, s'époumona-t-il, en formation, vite ! Canonniers, préparez-vous à ti…  
- ATTENTION ! »

Sauvray se sentit soudain décoller du sol et une douleur terrible lui traversa le bras. Il n'avait pas vu le cavalier derrière lui et la monture avait refermé ses crocs sur son biceps. Impuissant, ivre de douleur, il ne pouvait que se faire trainer comme une poupée de chiffon. Derrière lui, le second détachement était déjà aux prises avec les défenseurs. Une catapulte avait été détruire, l'anneau irrémédiablement fracturés et les sorciers frondeurs tués. Les défenseurs bataillaient pour les deux autres et ils ne pourront rien faire lorsque la troupe qui trainait Sauvray ferait la jonction. Dans un dernier sursaut, Sauvray leva sa baguette et en enfonça le bout dans l'œil du félins qui en desserra les mâchoires de surprise et de douleur.

« _Argenteo_ ! »

Le sortilège perfora l'œil, fissura la boite crânienne, réduisit le cerveau en bouillie et explosa en ressortant au niveau de l'occiput. La créature s'écrasa sur le sol, entrainant le cavalier et sa victime dans sa chute. Sauvray sentit plusieurs côtes ployés sous le poids de l'animal et il dût serrer les dents pour ne pas s'évanouir. Perdu dans un amoncellement de poils et de sang, la moitié de son armure en moins, il parvint à donner l'ordre aux canonniers de tirer à l'aide d'un sortilège lumineux. Le sort, en plus de faire réagir les frondeurs, attira l'attention des défenseurs qui parvinrent in extremis à bloquer les cavaliers restants. Les jambes coincés sous la créature, Sauvray vit les bombes M-feu se transformer en une étincelle et être propulser sur le champ de bataille dévasté. Il espérait que cette attaque anéantirait les vampires qui approchaient. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.

L'explosion n'arriva pas. De loin, Sauvray voyait les frondeurs en train de paniquer. Des éclats épars lui parvenaient aux oreilles :

« Contre… Ils… Contre-attaquer… Astro-différence… »

Il se sentit devenir blême. Astro-différence… Cela voulait dire que…

Que les vampires se sont emparés de leur bombe en plein vol.

Théoriquement, c'était possible. Si un sorcier parvient à se caler sur le champ occulte de la bombe, il pouvait le manipuler à sa guise. Mais en pratique, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué car il fallait connaitre l'endroit exact où se trouve la bombe au moment où on désire s'en emparer et vu la vitesse de déplacement des orbes, c'était quasi impossible, à moins de connaitre l'instant exact où les bombes sont envoyés. Mais comment…

Les cavaliers ! Salopards ! C'était pour ça ! Si jamais il n'arrivait pas à détruire les catapultes, ils devaient surveiller le moment exacte du lancé et envoyé l'information aux Soldats, ce qui était très facile pour eux avec leur pouvoir télépathique. Sauvray a agi comme un idiot. Il leur a donné ce qu'il voulait en ordonnant le lancement des bombes. Que vont-ils en…

Une déflagration titanesque répondit à sa question inachevée. La porte principale et presque la moitié des remparts furent déchiquetées, balayées comme un vulgaire château de carte. Les défenses n'étaient plus, il fallu moins de quelques secondes pour que des dizaines de silhouettes émergent du nuage et prennent part à la bataille. Soldats et Hurleurs… Sauvray venait de leur donner les clés de son camp, les clés de la victoire.

_Quel imbécile ! On ne peut plus rien faire maintenant ! On est fichu !_

Il regarda le champ de bataille et ses hommes qui se battaient vaillamment. Avaient-ils compris qu'ils allaient échoués ? Oui, probablement. Et leur courage en était d'autant plus remarquable.

_Je vais mourir. Mais eux n'auront pas à me suivre…  
… Il est temps de sonner la retraite._

Ayant perdu ses brassières, il n'avait plus de portoloin mais il pouvait toujours les déclencher à distance. Une brève incantation et ce fut fait. La bataille commença à mourir, faute d'adversaire pour les vampires. Lui était encore là, bloqué sous le poids du félidé.

Il lui reste un sort à commettre.

Un sort et peut être entrainera-t-il ces monstres avec lui dans la mort.

Un sort…

… Et tout sera fini.

« Ca a marché…  
- Oui, et on ferait mieux de ne pas trainer. »

Côte à côte sur le perron de l'hôpital St Mangouste, Ginny et Hermione regardaient la mine défaite ce qui restait Totterham Square. On se serait cru en pleine guerre. Les camions enflammés, les routes crevassées, les coups de feu, les cris, les sorts, un sentiment de fin du monde s'était emparé de la capitale anglaise. Ni Ginny, ni Hermione n'aurait cru que cela puisse être aussi grave.

En dépit de tous leurs efforts, elles ne sont pas parvenues à quitter le Département des Aurors avant que les hurlements et les bruits de combats ne se concrétisent. Le hall était la proie d'une demi-douzaine environ de fous furieux aux prises avec des Aurors dépassés par les évènements et si Hermione n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la retenir, elle aurait foncé tête baissée dans la mêlé. Des pas résonnaient derrière eux, elles allaient bientôt être coincées entre les fous et les Aurors et ni les uns, ni les autres, ne devaient les voir ici. Très rapidement, elles repérèrent un bureau à une demi-douzaine de mètre du hall et, espérant de tout leur cœur qu'il soit vide, elles foncèrent dans sa direction et s'enfermèrent à la hâte et sans trop se soucier d'être discrètes (de tout façon, les éclats des affrontements couvraient toute sorte de bruit). Heureusement pour elles, le propriétaire était absent.

Ginny et Hermione restèrent un bon moment là dedans. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, elles virent les Aurors arrivés et mettre un terme au pugilat. Ginny ne reconnaissait quasiment aucun visage, à l'exception faite du plus jeune, un américain dont Harry lui avait déjà parlé et dont les mérites avaient fait son admiration et il faut bien l'avouer, à le regarder combattre, il était surprenant. Hermione, quant à elle, ne reconnaissait qu'une seule personne, un Auror prometteur mais un peu gaffeur qui avait déjà travaillé sous les ordres de Ron, un dénommé Dawlish, si elle se rappelle bien.

Une fois la situation sous contrôle, les Aurors se regroupèrent autour de l'américain. De là où elles étaient, elles entendaient à peine ce qu'ils disaient mais ça avait l'air grave. Elles songèrent à se déplacer afin de mieux entendre lorsqu'elles virent avec surprise le ministre de la magie, Cyrus Wentkell en personne, débarquer, ce qui les arrêta net. S'il y en a bien un qui ne doit surtout pas les voir, c'est bien lui. Déjà qu'il voulait la peau de Harry et que Ron était dans son collimateur, leur présence n'arrangerait rien. Retenant leur souffle, elles se figèrent contre la porte, le regard rivé sur le petit groupe, l'oreille tendue comme jamais auparavant. Ce qu'elles entendirent les glacèrent d'effroi.

Les déments… Les piliers rouges… C'était effarant, se pourrait-il que le ricain ait raison ? Cela… Cela aurait-il un rapport quelconque avec la disparition de Harry ? Cela ne faisait que cinq jours qu'il avait pris la fuite, c'est trop gros pour être une simple coincidence ?

Par Merlin…

« Ginny, murmura Hermione, Ginny, recule, on va se faire prendre…  
- Hermione, tu les as entendus, ils…  
- Oui, souffla-t-elle, oui, je les ai entendus… »

L'ancienne gryffondor était pâle. Les yeux brillants, elle cherchait à se donner une contenance, mais elle arrivait mal à cacher sa terreur. Elle regardait autour d'elle, visiblement fébrile. Ginny comprit que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle s'en faisait, mais pour les autres. Pour ses enfants, ses parents, sa famille, ses amis. Les paroles de l'américain ont eu une autre résonnance dans son esprit, elle avait comprit que tous ceux qu'elle aime étaient vulnérable et pour certain, peut-être déjà mort. Ginny s'en voulu de ne pas y avoir songé elle aussi et de s'être focalisé uniquement sur Harry. Albus, James, Lily, Papa, Maman, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Ginny…  
- Ca va aller, Hermione, dit la rouquine d'une voix qu'elle voulu calme. Ils… Ils ne risquent rien, ils…  
- Je l'espère, Ginny, je l'espère. Les enfants seront en sécurité à Poudlard mais les autres… Non, il ne faut pas y penser maintenant. Ginny, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient déclencher l'état d'urgence. On va être bloqué ! »

Ginny saisi alors un autre aspect de l'inquiétude de son ami. Harry lui avait parlé de l'état d'urgence. Tous les feux étaient éteins et le portoloin comme le transplanage devenait inopérant. Le but était de tout fermer et de maintenir tout le monde à l'abri dans les sous-sols. Mais pour elles, cela signifiait se faire enfermer et prendre le risque de se faire choper, alors que ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait à être là.

« Bon sang, on fait quoi, alors ?!  
- Je ne sais pas… »

Hermione regardait le hall qui se vidait. Plusieurs Aurors s'étaient dispersés dans les couloirs, les déments étaient emmenés comme de gros sacs de patates, les médicomages étaient en train d'appliquer les premiers soins aux blessés. Cole, Dawlish et le ministre avaient disparu, il ne restait que trois Aurors, les médicomages et les malheureuses victimes. En regardant les robes vertes des meds, elle eut une idée.

« Je sais. Ginny, je sais comment sortir. Ecoute-moi bien… »

Hermione a toujours été une spécialiste de la transformation. Flitwick avait même pensé un temps à lui confié le poste de professeur de métamorphose au lieu de celui d'étude des moldus. En un tour de main, elle changea la coupe et la couleur de sa robe et de celle de Ginny. Une minute, c'est le temps qui lui avait fallu pour se transformer, du moins physiquement, en médicomage, et trente secondes de plus ont été nécessaire pour s'occuper de Ginny. La rouquine eut un sourire. Finalement, le plan de son amie pouvait marcher. Elle serait elle-même tombée dans le panneau si elle s'était rencontrée.

« Bon, allons-y, et soyons convaincantes. »

Et après avoir vérifiées que le couloir était vide, elles sortirent du bureau et s'avancèrent dans le hall. Concentrés sur les ascenseurs et sur la cage d'escalier, les deux Aurors en faction à l'entrée ne les remarquèrent pas. Les médicomages par contre avaient toutes les chances de s'étonner de leur présence mais Hermione avait tout prévu. Du moins en théorie. Le plus gros risque du plan de Hermione était que quelqu'un finisse par les reconnaitre, surtout elle qui avait fait parler d'elle les années précédentes avec son action sociale en faveur des elfes de maison. Mais avec un peu de chance, le médicomage ne fera pas attention. Il fallait l'espérer, en tout cas. Pour l'instant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait relevé les yeux à leur arrivé.

Elles s'agenouillèrent auprès du blessé le plus proche, une jeune secrétaire au bras et au ventre sévèrement entamés. Un seul meds s'en occupait, un jeune au front perlé de sueur qui leva des yeux renfrogné sur les deux femmes. Manifestement, il ne semblait pas les reconnaitre. Avec un peu de chance, le mensonge allait passer.

« Mais où vous étiez passé, bordel ? Vous croyez que c'est le moment de se promener !  
- Des Aurors sont venus nous chercher il y a deux minutes, déclara Hermione avec assurance. Un dément s'était échappé et avait fait un blessé dans le fond du Département. On s'est chargé de lui, il n'y a plus de problème.  
- Et où il est, ce blessé ?  
- C'était rien, en fait. Une égratignure. Ils nous ont renvoyé lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte que nous serons plus utile ici.  
- Vraiment ? » Il plissa les yeux, moyennement convaincu. « J'étais dans les premiers arrivés et je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu. C'est quoi vos noms, déj…  
- Ecoute, gamin, fini-t-elle par s'énerver. Je crois qu'on a mieux à faire que de se prendre la tête en ce moment. On a une blessée grave, là, j'espère que t'as fini de lui donner les premiers soins sinon je peux te jurer que tu vas avoir de grave problème lorsque le meds en chef apprendra que tu as laissé une patiente mourir pour rien. »

Le jeune type se renfrogna, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à se faire rabrouer par cette femme, eut-elle deux fois son âge. A peine sorti de l'adolescent et déjà imbu de sa personne. Ca ferait peut-être un bon médicomage mais surtout, on aura là un personnage imbuvable. Toutefois, l'argument d'Hermione semblait avoir fait mouche. Après avoir poussé un grognement, il maugréa :

« Bien sûr que j'ai donné les premiers soins, vous me prenez pour qui ?  
- Elle est transportable ?  
- Oui.  
- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y. »

Le meds ne chercha pas à la contredire et sortit sa baguette. A la dérobé, Ginny fit un sourire à Hermione qui le lui rendit. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Le type ne les croyait absolument pas mais ayant reconsidéré ses priorités, il a mis son mouchoir sur ses doutes et a décidé de suivre les deux amies. Elles ne savaient pas combien de temps cela allait tenir, elles espéraient juste atteindre St Mangouste avant que la supercherie ne vole en éclat.

Autour d'eux, plusieurs corps étaient surélevés à l'horizontale. Les autres meds s'apprêtaient eux aussi à transporter leur patient. Calmement, Hermione, Ginny et leur « complice » leur emboitèrent le pas, la malheureuse supportée par le sort de lévitation du meds en tête et par Hermione et Ginny en appoint sur la gauche et la droite. Ils approchèrent de la porte et des deux Aurors. Ginny retint insconciemment son souffle mais les deux hommes ne firent pas attention à elles. Pour eux, elles n'étaient que deux infirmières anonymes, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Un peu plus soulagée, elle suivit le petit groupe à travers l'escalier jusqu'à l'Atrium en plein effervescence. Les sorciers n'appréciaient manifestement pas de se faire enfermer et les Aurors avaient un mal fou à canaliser la foule. Un autre bon point pour elles. Ils feront encore moins attention à eux. D'un pas égale, elles longèrent le grand hall et sa multitude de cheminé éteinte, jusqu'au fond où cinq foyers crépitaient d'une lueur verdâtre. Ginny eut un sourire. Hermione avait eu raison. Le ministère ne ferme jamais toutes les cheminés. Il en garde quelques unes actives en direction des points vitaux du pays, dont St Mangouste. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que ce soit la seule destination possible pour le moment et à voir le nombre de sorcier en faction autour, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'en approcher sans attirer l'attention. Un autre bon point pour Hermione.

Les médicomages approchaient les uns à la suite des autres des feux, disparaissant successivement dans des gerbes d'étincelle, d'abord les sorciers d'appoint, ensuite le blessé et enfin le sorcier transporteur. Les deux anciennes gryffondor se regardèrent, la même idée leur ayant traversé l'esprit en même temps. Elles avaient là l'occasion rêvé de se débarrasser de leur antipathique collègue. Arrivée devant le feu (les Aurors tournèrent à peine la tête dans leur direction), Ginny passa la première et disparu en lançant un regard éloquent à son amie. Puis Hermione prit place dans les flammes et clama le nom de l'hôpital. Après un bref voyage assez désagréable (elle s'y ferait jamais à cette ânerie), elle tomba presque sur Ginny qui l'attendait sur le côté.

« Allons-y avant qu'il arrive.  
- Ok, une seconde. »  
Hermione se planta devant la cheminé et attendit quelques secondes. Perplexe, Ginny se demanda ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle vit la blessée arrivée et commencée à ployer sous son propre poids. D'un geste sec, elle rétablit la lévitation. Ca devrait tenir le temps qu'il arrive.

« C'est bon, on y va ! »

Et elles se hâtèrent en direction de l'entrée principale. Personne ne les arrêta. Plusieurs d'entre eux les appelèrent mais elles firent semblant de ne rien entendre et continuèrent leur chemin. Une fois dehors, elles pourraient transplaner mais pour l'instant, il valait mieux jouer aux sourdes.

Elles se retrouvèrent ainsi sur le perron de l'hôpital, face à la rue dévastée. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elles avaient entendus une violente explosion et ça les étonnèrent à peine de trouver un camion de la voirie en train de flamber. Par contre, Ginny écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme debout à vingt mètres du brasier, l'homme aux cheveux roux, l'homme en train de la dévisager.

« Oh non ! Hermione, Ron est là, il nous regarde ! »

Cette dernière se tourna aussitôt dans la direction indiquée par Ginny et elle devint blême.

« Il nous peut-être pas reconnu. Viens, on ne peut pas transplaner ici, ce serait suspect, surtout devant Ron. Suis-moi. »

Elle entraina Ginny dans une ruelle adjacente, espérant leur donner les secondes nécessaire au transfert. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Ron s'avançait vers eux. Il les avait repérées.

_Flute !_

« Vite, Ginny, il… »

Elle fut interrompue par un dément qui sauta d'une fenêtre sur les épaules de Ginny, laquelle s'écrasa sur le sol avec un hurlement. Avec fureur, l'enragé s'acharna sur le col de sa robe, essayant vraisemblablement de la choper au cou. Hermione fit pivoter sa baguette et lança un puissant stupéfix sur l'homme qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Encore plus pâle, Hermione s'approcha de Ginny mais cette dernière, à part le souffle haletant et le col de sa robe en piteuse état, n'avait heureusement rien.

« Ca va aller ?  
- Oui, le temps de reprendre mon souffle…  
- On n'a pas le temps, Ron arrive. Je vais te ramener chez toi avant de rejoindre Poudlard. Ce serait dangereux de transplaner seule.  
- D'a… D'accord. »

Hermione posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie et se concentra. Deux secondes plus tard, elles avaient disparus dans un tourbillon de poussière. Elles avaient réussi à s'échapper du ministère sans se faire remarquer. C'est du moins ce qu'elles pensaient.

Après avoir laissé Seamus au bon soin des meds, Ron s'était précipité en direction de ces deux infirmières qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa femme et à sa sœur. Dire qu'il était surpris de les trouver là aurait été un euphémisme mais après tout peut-être qu'il se trompait. Avec le stress et la peur, on pouvait voir n'importe quoi.

Il se mit à courir vraiment lorsqu'elles disparurent dans la ruelle. Des cris s'en dégagèrent dont des éructations de déments. Il piqua un sprint mais lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il ne vit qu'un type assommé mais pas de femme. Il fouilla sommairement la ruelle mais ne trouva rien. Elles s'étaient volatilisées, probablement par transplanage. Impossible de savoir qui c'était.

Avec un grognement, il se tourna vers le type qui commençait à se réveiller et l'enchaina d'un geste désinvolte. Un détail alors accrocha son regard. Un morceau de tissus se trouvait au pied du dément. Un morceau de robe, de toute évidence. Quelque soient ces femmes, elles se sont fait attaqué et l'une d'elle a laissé un souvenir. Un souvenir qui peut s'avérer très utile.

« Finalement, je vais peut-être savoir de qui c'était. »

Et délicatement, il ramassa le morceau et l'enfourna précieusement dans une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier.

Une main de fer se referma sur le cou de Sauvray. Le métal effilé lui entaillait la gorge, la poigne redoutable du monstre le suffoquait. La douleur était passé d'insupportable à intolérable et la pression perverse qu'exerçait le vampire n'arrangeait pas les choses. On aurait dit que le cavalier se vengeait de la perte de sa monture et, manque de pot pour Sauvray, il était la dernière personne encore en vie dans ce camp à ne pas porter un masque d'argent.

La bataille était terminée. D'un simple sort, il avait déclenché les portoloins et tous les soldats dont le cœur battait encore ont disparu les uns à la suite des autres. Artilleurs, canonniers, défenseurs, ils se volatilisèrent tous dans un bref éclat bleuté. Ayant perdu le sien, Sauvray ne pouvait qu'observer. Il se retrouva vite seul. Seul et sans espoir. D'aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, il voyait les vampires entrer tranquillement à l'intérieur du camp. Ils avaient gagné et ils le savaient. Du moins, il espérait qu'ils le pensent. Sinon, sa petite surprise n'aura pas l'effet voulu. Et ce serait dommage. Vraiment dommage.

Une silhouette se pencha sur lui. Il reconnu le masque et le trident. Un cavalier. Probablement celui dont la monture crevée l'étouffait à moitié. Le vampire le considéra un moment, comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire en pareille circonstance (ou tout simplement pour jouir du spectacle), puis il tendit le bras gauche et referma sa main cerclée de fer sur sa gorge. Bandant les muscles, il se mit alors à tirer afin de le dégager de la carcasse. Lentement. Avec sadisme. Sauvray avait l'impression de sentir son corps se déchirer, il n'arrivait même plus à parler, à respirer, mais il arrivait à entendre et le craquement dans le creux de ses reins, suivit d'une lourde torpeur sur ses jambes, résonna comme le glas de son existence. Ses yeux embués fixèrent le masque du vampire avec une lueur de défi. Il ne bougeait pas le bras, ne voulant pas perdre les dernières forces qui lui restaient, et le vampire ne tint pas compte de la baguette dans sa main droite. A moins qu'il s'en moquait, se croyait en meilleurs position. Grosse erreur. Très grosse erreur. Au moins, il sera sûr de les entrainer dans la mort. Il lui fallait moins de trois secondes pour conclure définitivement ce gâchis. Trois secondes…

C'est alors que son regard capta un détail intéressant. Un cadavre débité en morceau gisait derrière le vampire. Sauvray s'intéressa plus particulièrement au bras sectionné et à la brassière qui l'entourait. Il s'était trompé, il avait un portoloin à portée de main. Peut-être…

_Un sortilège simultané. Six secondes au lieu de trois, une chance sur deux d'échouer…_

Il raffermit ses doigts sur la baguette. Distraitement, il entendit le vampire dégainer son coutelas.

_A la grâce de Dieu…_

Et sans prévenir, Sauvray leva le bras droit, lança un sortilège d'attraction sur le membre coupé et, toujours dans le même mouvement, un sortilège d'Argentea en direction de la quinzaine de bombe M-feu qui restait.

Lucas Sauvray n'eut pas le temps de sentir le froid de la lame dans sa chair, ni même le métal gelé de la brassière entre ses doigts.

La seconde d'après, le camp tout entier explosa.

Le sergent Delos rassemblait les survivants lorsque la déflagration déchira le ciel. Une boule de feu gigantesque s'éleva et s'évapora dans une myriade d'étincelle. A l'heure qu'il est, il ne devait rester plus rien du camp. Absolument rien, excepté un cratère enflammé à la rage digne des feux de l'enfer.

Et Sauvray qui n'était toujours pas là.

Il serra les dents. Sauvray était son supérieur hiérarchique direct, un brave homme contrairement à ce que pensait beaucoup de monde, et sa mort vraisemblable le contrariait vraiment. Non seulement l'armée française avait perdu un élément inestimable mais en plus, Delos se retrouvait maintenant tout seul à gérer la situation. L'arrivé des soldats dans la zone de sureté en plein cœur de Cambridge était signe de défaite et il ne faudrait peu de temps avant que les vampires ne débarquent...

Décidément, c'était une journée de merde !

« Aiello, tu te charge de ceux-là ; Guonay, tu… »

Un brusque éclat à deux mètres de lui faillit le renverser. Dans une gerbe de feu, une silhouette apparut dans les airs avant de s'écraser comme une masse. Une douzaine de français s'agglutinèrent aussitôt autour de nouveau venu qui serrait dans sa main droite une baguette et un morceau de bras humain. Delos était stupéfait. Bien qu'ayant le bras droit, le flanc, une bonne partie du dos et la moitié droite du visage cramés, Sauvray était parfaitement reconnaissable. Le capitaine avait survécu. Il a probablement déclenché la bombe et s'était servi d'un portoloin inutilisé pour se rapatrier mais il a mal calculé son coup et il s'est retrouvé une fraction de seconde dans la tourmente, suffisamment de temps en tout cas, pour être grièvement brulé. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Se pourrait-il que…

« Il est mort ? »

Delos apposa ses doigts contre la carotide de Sauvray et attendit quelques secondes. Puis il fini par la percevoir, très faible. Son cœur pulsait encore du sang dans son cerveau. Il vivait toujours.

« Médicomages, vite ! »

Au loin, le feu achevait son travail destructeur. Il ne restait rien mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Les français avaient gagné une bataille, c'est vrai.

Mais ce n'était rien au regard du reste.

Plus maintenant que la guerre avait commencé.


	3. Première Vague

**Première Vague**

_LA FIN DU SECRET MAGIQUE  
LA TROISIEME GUERRE DES SORCIERS COMMENCE_

__

« Nous vivons une époque sombre. Vingt années nous séparent de la terrible guerre qui nous opposa au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vingt années de reconstruction et de paix, vingt années d'efforts et de larmes, aujourd'hui perdus à cause de la folie meurtrière d'un ennemi impitoyable. Cela fait maintenant cinq mois que la Confrérie de Minuit est sur nos terres. Durant ce temps, nous nous sommes acharnés à nous en débarrasser, mais en dépit de tous nos efforts, nous avons commis une erreur : nous l'avons sous-estimé et aujourd'hui, elle montre son véritable potentiel. Aujourd'hui, je vous le dis, nous ne traversons pas une crise, nous entrons en guerre. Les monstres de Janus viennent détruire ce que nous avons mis si longtemps à reconstruire et nous ne resterons pas à rien faire. Nous ne courberons pas l'échine face à ces abominations ! Toutes nos forces sont actuellement mobilisées, nos alliées nous ont répondus et des renforts font route vers nous en ce moment-même. Je vous l'affirme, nous sommes en guerre, mais nous ne perdrons pas… »

C'est sur ces propos alarmants et sans compromission que s'est exprimé le ministre de la Magie Cyrus Wentkell lors de la conférence de presse du 22 décembre 2018, deux heures à peine après la première vague d'attaque de la désormais mondialement connue Confrérie de Minuit. Le ministre n'a rien caché du désespoir qui ronge la communauté sorcière et les plus hautes instances du Ministère et à l'instar de l'ancien juge, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer avoir encore une chance dans cette guerre que personne n'a vu venir.

Retour sur les faits.

La Confrérie de Minuit. Il y a six mois, ce n'était même pas un nom ; aujourd'hui, c'est la plus puissante organisation sectaire qui existe. Nous ne savons quasiment rien sur elle, encore moins sur son maitre, le terrifiant Janus, mais en cinq mois, nous avons pu nous faire une idée de la puissance de leur force armée. La Vague du 22 Décembre a laissé un véritable champ de mort derrière elle. Les premières estimations dénombrent soixante douze milles six cent victimes civils, moldus comme sorcières. Le bilan dans nos propres troupes est tout autant catastrophique : plus de cinquante milles soldats ont perdu la vie et quatre vingt milles autres sont dans un état critique. Les estimations des pertes ennemies sont malheureusement bien en-dessous des estimations prévues. Bien que de nombreux vampires ont trouvés la mort, aucune de leur place forte n'a été inquiété et les Piliers Rouges sont, pour le moment, tous intact. Le Ministère se veut rassurant sur nos chances de succès mais le fait est que pour le moment, la Confrérie l'emporte de plusieurs longueurs.

Au regard de cette catastrophe, on se dit que cela ne pourrait être pire et pourtant, il semblerait que nous allions vers une crise mondiale. Il est difficile de manquer les Piliers Rouges, la terrifiante arme de la Confrérie de Minuit responsable de la vague de démence qui ensanglante actuellement le pays, et de fait, les caméras du monde entier ont filmé le phénomène et ses conséquences. Contraint d'agir, nos forces ont dû recourir à la magie sous les yeux des moldus, lesquels, relayés par le système informatique mondial, se sont empressé de diffuser l'info. A l'heure où nous écrivons ces lignes, plus un moldus ne doit ignorer notre existence.

Cher lecteur, nous vivons une situation unique. Pour la première fois en presque cents siècles, depuis la légendaire Guerre d'Indépendance, le Secret Magique n'est plus.

Il est encore trop tôt pour déterminer les conséquences d'un tel changement mais… 

(Suite page 4, 5, 6, 12)

La _Gazette du Sorcier_  
Edition du 23/12/2018

« Veillez nous suivre, messieurs. »

L'homme fit un signe et une porte commença à se dessiner sur le mur qui leur faisait face. Bien qu'il soit au courant depuis maintenant trois ans de l'existence de la magie, le Premier Ministre avait toujours du mal lorsqu'il la voyait à l'œuvre. Déjà que leur voyage était limite réaliste (pour lui, un voyage correct s'effectuait en voiture, en train ou en avion, pas avec un _peigne_), là, ça battait tous les record. C'était tellement… tellement… _aberrant_.

Enfin, façon de parler.

Après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, il était très difficile de qualifier d'aberrant ce qu'il était en train de voir.

« Par tous les Saint… », murmura entre ses dents le Secrétaire à la Défense.

Le Premier Ministre lui jeta un coup d'œil, à lui, ainsi qu'aux deux autres magistrats qui l'accompagnaient. Le Vice-Premier Ministre, son homme de confiance, gardait un visage neutre, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné qu'à l'instar de son supérieur, il était dans le secret. Par contre, le premier Secrétaire d'Etat, un vieillard rachitique depuis trop longtemps au pouvoir, affichait le même ahurissement que le Secrétaire à la Défense, un solide gaillard, ancien militaire de son état, homme pragmatique totalement dénué d'imagination dont le Premier Ministre se serait bien passé si le Ministre de la Magie n'avait pas insisté.

Bon sang, tout est allé si vite…

Le Premier Ministre avait de suite compris ce qui se passait lorsque les premières colonnes rouges firent leur apparition. Pour être honnête, il s'attendait à ce genre de phénomène depuis ce jour étrange il y a trois ans où un homme en robe est sortit de nulle part et s'est présenté à lui comme étant le Ministre de la Magie et le dirigeant de toute une communauté de sorcier vivant parmi eux comme si de rien n'était. Cartésien pur et dur, le Premier Ministre a bien failli lui rire au nez et appeler la sécurité pour le foutre dehors _manu militari_ si l'homme en question ne lui avait pas apporté la preuve de sa véritable nature. Il en était resté baba. Politicien rompu à la pratique de la rhétorique et de la mauvaise foi, il avait été réduit au silence pour la première fois de sa carrière. La veille, il pensait connaitre le monde qu'il s'apprêtait à administrer ; le jour suivant, il réalisait qu'il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre. Des sorciers… C'était tellement incroyable. Et pourtant, il ne lui avait fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour le convaincre. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à cet homme vêtu comme un clown, à la magie dont il avait fait la démonstration ou à tout ce qu'il venait de lui avait révéler. Peut-être que cela tenait-il aussi à sa promesse.

« Nous vivons parmi vous depuis des siècles et nous ne cherchons rien d'autre qu'une cohabitation pacifique. Mais pour cela, nous devons entretenir le Secret. Je vous promets que sauf cas exceptionnel, nous ne nous reverrons pas après cette entrevue et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler des sorciers. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de parler par la suite mais vous n'y arriverais pas. Au mieux, vous serez incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ; au pire, on vous prendra pour un fou et vous perdrez toute crédibilité auprès de vos concitoyens. Gardez cela pour vous et vous vivrez un mandat serein. »

Ou peut-être cela était-il dû à la lettre.

« Dans le troisième tiroir de votre bureau à droite se trouve un double-fond. Le loquet se situe sous le deuxième tiroir. Si vous avez encore des doutes, ouvrez le et lisez ce qui s'y trouve.  
- Et que découvrirai-je ?  
- Nous sommes une nation, un pays dirigé par des idéaux sans cesse divergents. Et la guerre est un fléau qui ne nous épargne pas. Ce qui se trouve dans cette lettre vous dira quoi faire si jamais cela devait recommencer.  
- Recommencer ? »

Le Ministre de la Magie n'avait rien répondu, son sourire entendu l'avait fait à sa place.

Bien plus tard, il avait ouvert la fameuse cache. Il y avait trouvé un manuscrit de cinq pages signé John Major et Tony Blair, deux anciens Premier Ministre qui avaient régné durant les années 90. Ce que Major et Blair avaient couché sur ces feuilles était aussi délirant que tout ce que lui avait révélé l'homme en robe. Apparemment, le monde des sorciers avait essuyé une guerre terrible dix sept ans plus tôt, une guerre qui avait duré deux longues années et qui serait responsable de la disparition de plusieurs centaines de ces concitoyens, une guerre qui avait ensanglanté le pays sans que nul n'en sache rien jusqu'à sa fin brutal en mai 1998. Et Major y avait participé d'une certaine façon. Les sorciers l'avaient prévenu et exhorté de prendre des mesures nécessaires. Ce que le vieil homme avait fait durant une bonne année jusqu'à ce qu'il soit destitué en mai 1997 et remplacé par Tony Blair qui pris la suite. En plus de relater des faits de guerre proprement hallucinants, Blair a consigné toute une série de mesure que ses successeurs devaient suivre si jamais une telle situation devait se reproduire, des mesures soigneusement élaboré par lui et le Ministre de la magie alors au pouvoir. Des mesures qui l'ont conduit aujourd'hui ici, dans cette pièce sombre sans fenêtre.

Le Premier Ministre eu un soupir. Cette lettre lui avait fait perdre le sommeil pendant une bonne semaine. Depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de la magie, il ne cessait d'envisager le pire. Il n'avait aucun mal à concevoir les sorciers comme des gens parfaitement normaux et c'est pour cela qu'il craignait le pire. L'Histoire regorge d'exemple d'homme et de femme qui ont eu entre les mains un pouvoir trop grand pour eux et qui ont commis l'irréparable en cherchant à en tirer profit. Dieu sait à quel point cela doit être vrai pour les mages. Ils avancent sur le fil du rasoir, attendant de trébucher et de déclencher une catastrophe comme celle d'il y a maintenant vingt ans. Le Premier Ministre vivait dans cette crainte permanente, même si les trois premières années de son mandat était tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille. Ca avait même empiré ces derniers mois, après que des rumeurs d'agressions lui soit parvenus aux oreilles, des agressions dont personne n'arrivait à déterminer la cause. Il avait aussitôt pensé « sorcier » et avait commencé à prévoir le pire avec le Vice-Premier Ministre qu'il avait alors mis dans la confidence (une des mesures de la lettre Major-Blair). C'est encore monté d'un cran après qu'un grand nombre de londoniens ont affirmé avoir vu des éclairs rouges dans le ciel de la capitale anglaise le 17 décembre dernier. Le Premier Ministre n'avait alors plus eu aucun doute. Ce qui était en train de leur tomber dessus était d'origine sorcière. Il fallait se préparer.

Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Le 22 décembre 2018 est arrivé.

Et les premières vagues d'attaques de l'ennemi ont plongé le pays dans une fureur et un chaos tels que toute préparation aurait été superflu.

Le Premier Ministre ne savait pas comment il avait pu survivre à cette folie. A l'heure actuel, les morts se comptait par centaine, la moitié de son Cabinet était passé de vie à trépas, la garde régulière avait ployé sous la rage des déments et leur armée est demeuré impuissante, non pas par manque d'efficacité mais par manque de temps.

Car tout s'était stoppé aussi vite que cela avait commencé.

L'ennemi s'était retiré moins de quatorze heures après le début des assauts et les colonnes rougeâtres ont perdus de leur intensité. Non pas qu'elles aient disparu, loin de là, elles avaient simplement diminué, se réduisant à un mince faisceau lumineux. Le Premier Ministre ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais il comptait bien profiter de cette accalmie inespérée.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rassembler ce qui restait de son gouvernement, une nouvelle mesure de la lettre Major-Blair est entré en action et les sorciers sont apparus.

La porte était désormais pleine. La pierre avait laissé la place à du bois massif que le sorcier poussa sans peine. Sans se concerter, les quatre moldus le suivirent d'un même pas. Ils avaient tous compris le sens de la démarche et ils savaient qu'il était inutile de l'entraver de quelque manière que ce soit. Derrière eux, trois autres sorciers fermèrent la marche et à la seconde où ils passèrent la porte, le mur retrouva son intégrité. Le Premier Ministre jeta un nouveau d'œil au Secrétaire à la Défense. Il avait du mal à garder son calme. Son caractère impétueux était connu de tous au Cabinet ; si ça en faisait un excellent soldat, ça le condamnait à rester un bien piètre politicien. Il faut savoir cacher ses émotions si l'on veut durer dans ce métier, et le Secrétaire était autant capable de dissimuler son anxiété face à tous ça qu'un ivrogne à décrocher haut la main un test d'alcoolémie négatif. Et le Premier Ministre n'aimait pas ça. S'il devait négocier avec les sorciers, il fallait qu'il soit sûr de ses alliées et pour l'instant, le Secrétaire à la Défense semblait surtout prêt à causer des problèmes. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le Ministre de la Magie en personne a demandé à ce qu'il soit présent.

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre, fit le sorcier en s'inclinant légèrement, nullement troublé par la confusion qu'avait généré sa brusque apparition dans la salle de réunion du premier magistrat d'Angleterre, je me nomme Liam Dawlish, Auror émérite et membre de la garde personnelle du Ministre de la Magie. C'est moi qui suis chargé de vous escorter jusqu'au lieu de rencontre.  
- Lieu de rencontre, balbutia la Premier Ministre, mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? (Autour de lui, les Secrétaires continuaient de s'agiter et les sorciers qui était apparu avec le dénommé Dawlish avaient le plus grand mal à les calmer.)  
- Avez-vous lu la lettre ?  
- Oui, bien sûr… (D'un geste agacé, il fit taire le Chancelier et le Secrétaire à la Défense qui lui ordonnaient de leur fournir des explications.)  
- Alors, vous savez que nous en sommes à la mesure quatorze.  
- La… Oh ! Oui, la mesure quatorze, murmura le Premier Ministre sur un ton fataliste. C'est donc vous qui…  
- Le Ministre de la Magie vous attend, monsieur. Il est temps d'y aller.  
- Très bien. » Livide, le Premier Ministre se tourna vers ses subordonnées. « Ca suffit ! Calmez vous. Tout ceci peut vous paraitre étrange mais je peux vous jurer que vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions le moment venu. En attendant, je dois partir. On m'attend ailleurs.  
- Mais que signifie…  
- Plus tard, j'ai dis, le coupa, agacé, le Premier Ministre, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer pour l'instant.  
- En réalité, monsieur le Premier Ministre, intervint Dawlish, vous ne venez pas seul…  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? La mesure quatorze…  
- Je sais très bien ce qui est écrit mais ça a changé. Ordre du Ministre de la Magie. Le Vice-Premier Ministre, le premier Secrétaire d'Etat et le Secrétaire à la Défense doivent vous accompagner.  
- Et pour quel motif ? demanda le dirigeant moldu tandis que les trois autres mentionnés réagissaient violemment.  
- Ordre du Ministre de la Magie, » répéta simplement l'Auror.

Le Premier Ministre n'a pas réfléchi longtemps et en dépit du fait qu'il n'était pas d'accord, il avait accepté et contraint ses trois collègues à obéir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, la situation l'exigeait.

Et à présent, alors qu'il approchait d'une autre porte, suivant le dénommé Dawlish, il se demanda avec inquiétude jusqu'où tout cela va les mener.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Une gigantesque salle les attendait derrière. Circulaire, haute de plafond, elle pouvait accueillir une bonne cinquantaine de personne. Mais à cette seconde, elle était quasiment vide. Seule une petite douzaine de sorcier de dressait à l'autre bout de la vaste table de lambris sombre. Trois d'entre eux était attablé tandis que les autres attendaient debout. A leur tenu – robe noir et brassard blanc -, ce devait être des soldats en faction, ou du moins ce qui tenait lieu de soldat chez les sorciers.

Les trois autres intriguèrent bien plus le Premier Ministre. Au premier coup d'œil, on sentait qu'il s'agissait de personnages importants. Deux d'entre eux étaient des vieillards presque aussi décrépis que le premier Secrétaire d'Etat. Celui de gauche se tenait droit, fier et arrogant dans sa robe chargée de pierreries, le regard méprisant de ceux qui ne considère personne si ce n'est eux-mêmes. Sa bouche, dissimulée derrière une épaisse barbe, était surement pincée en un rictus obséquieux, condescendant, lourd de mépris. L'autre semblait plus franc, plus simple. Son regard perçant ne laissait transparaitre qu'une gravité sans fard. Les mains croisées devant lui, il attendait avec patience que le Premier Ministre et ses subalternes veuillent bien s'assoir. Il conservait un calme factice mais parfaitement contrôlé et le Premier Ministre eut la certitude qu'il avait affaire ici au chef du trio. Ce ne pouvait être le barbu ni le troisième larron, beaucoup trop jeune.

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre, si vous voulez bien vous assoir… »

Le sorcier Dawlish lui désigna une chaise. Après un instant d'hésitation, le Premier Ministre se posa dessus, suivit de près par le vice-Premier Ministre, qui s'assit à sa droite, et le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense, sur la chaise de gauche. Le premier Secrétaire d'Etat, quant à lui, déposa sa silhouette rachitique sur une chaise à droite du vice-Premier Ministre. Le Premier Ministre gardait une expression renfrognée. Il ne voyait nulle part l'homme en robe qui lui avait révélé l'existence du monde de la sorcellerie il y a trois ans. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Les deux camps se faisaient face. Moldus et sorcier. Le Premier Ministre et le vieillard du milieu se dévisagèrent un moment, puis, comme répondant à un signal, ce dernier se leva :

« Messieurs, bienvenu au Ministère de la Magie. Je suis Cyrus Wentkell, Ministre de la Magie et c'est moi qui conduirais cette réunion exceptionnelle… »

Le Triumvirat.

C'est comme ça que certains les surnomment. Un surnom de circonstance quant on sait que ces hommes ne sont ni plus, ni moins que les trois plus puissants sorciers du Ministère de la Magie.

Liam Dawlish essaya de garder une expression neutre et dans la mesure du possible, il y arriva assez bien. Les temps où il n'était qu'un larbin des Aurors était révolu, Wentkell avait fait de lui l'un des membres les plus importants de sa nouvelle garde personnel, la Brigade Rouge étant dissolue le temps de l'enquête Vallangher. Une place enviable, un poste qu'il pensait mériter mais Dawlish n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas y voir une tentative de le garder à l'œil. Le Ministre n'a absolument pas digéré sa défaite face à Potter et sa paranoïa ne cessait de s'accroitre depuis qu'il s'était révélé que l'un de ses éléments les plus loyaux de sa troupe était un ripou. Et nombreux sont ceux à être dans le collimateur du vieil homme à présent, notamment les proches du Survivant. Et bien que Dawlish n'en fasse pas partie, le ministre nourrissait des doutes absurdes à son égard, considérant qu'un seul homme, fut-il le dernier élève de Malcolm Callaghan, ne devrait pas s'en sortir face à une douzaine d'Aurors entrainés. Liam soupçonnait tout ça mais il préférait se taire et faire ce que le vieillard lui disait de faire. L'obéissance et l'inertie la plus totale devrait être le meilleur moyen de se laver de tout soupçon. Et obéir et ne rien faire sont deux choses que Liam Dawlish maitrise jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Pour l'instant donc, il se concentra sur la tâche qui lui a été assignée. Liam ne s'en rendait pas totalement compte mais il vivait un moment historique. Les moldus derrière lesquels il attendait, ces même moldus qu'il est allé chercher au 10, Downing Street, étaient les premiers à fouler le sol du Ministère en trois siècles. Et ces moldus étaient les dirigeants du monde moldu anglais. Ce n'est pas rien. Et en face, on a le Triumvirat. C'est encore moins rien.

Cyrus Wentkell. Le Ministre de la Magie. Le Numéro 1. L'exécutif incarné en un homme qui avait presque tous les pouvoirs et qui, pour l'instant, en usait de façon maladroite et, mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore, suicidaire.

L'honorable juge Elanor Syracuse. Le haut magistrat, grand manitou et président du magenmagot. Le Numéro 2. Le législatif incarné par celui qui tient sous sa coupe tout ce qui a trait à la justice, des greffiers jusqu'aux juges. Un homme gonflé d'importance et de mépris mais un être droit. Un futur Ministre aussi, Wentkell ayant tenu ce poste avant d'être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Quant au Numéro 3…

Liam aurait eu son mot à dire, il aurait exprimé un désaccord virulent contre celui qui siège à la place du Premier Auror, l'incarnation de la force armée, le chef incontesté du Département. C'est Goodwin qui aurait dû être là. Mais Goodwin était mort et Liam ne comprenait pas pourquoi Wentkell l'avait choisi, lui. Il y avait encore de nombreux homme de valeur encore vivant parmi les plus hautes instances du Département alors pourquoi ? D'accord, il comprenait que le nom de Potter ne soit même pas évoqué (ça le mettait en rogne rien que d'y penser) mais le choisir, lui, était idiot, et à plus d'un titre.

_Punaise, il n'est même pas anglais, quoi !_

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre, monsieur le Vice-Premier Ministre, monsieur le premier Secrétaire, monsieur le Secrétaire à la défense, messieurs, vous avez été mené jusqu'ici afin que nous puissions nous mettre d'accord sur ce qui convient de faire aux vus des récents évènements. Je ne doute pas que tout cela doit être assez déstabilisant pour certains d'entre vous…  
- Le mot est faible, monsieur Wentkell, cracha le Secrétaire de la Défense avec humeur, mais le Ministre de la Magie n'y fit pas attention.  
- … mais nous sommes en guerre et le temps nous ait compté. Aussi, je vous prierai de garder certaines de vos questions pour vous et de vous cantonner à l'essentiel.  
- Vous avez là des méthodes bien cavalière, monsieur le Ministre, fit le Premier Ministre en voyant que son subordonné à la Défense s'était empourpré. Des colonnes de lumières rouges apparaissent brusquement partout dans le pays, des centaines de mes concitoyens sont pris de rages meurtrières, des rumeurs de combats féroces retentissent aux quatre coins du pays, vous interrompez notre réunion et vous nous emmenez, moi et trois de mes collaborateurs dieu sait où, et vous osez nous ordonnez de ne pas poser de question ?  
- Au risque de me répéter, nous n'avons pas le temps. Je peux comprendre votre désarroi mais vous avez lu la lettre écrite par vos prédécesseurs, vous devez donc vous attendre à ce genre de méthode.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, interrompit le Secrétaire à la Défense en se tournant vers son supérieur, monsieur le Premier Ministre, j'ai la désagréable impression que ce monsieur est en train d'insinuer que vous étiez au courant de tout ça. »

Le Premier Ministre regarda Wentkell, lequel haussa les sourcils comme pour dire _allez-y, vous pouvez lui dire._

« Ce n'est pas une insinuation. C'est la vérité. »

Le Secrétaire à la Défense le regarda alors comme s'il était devenu fou. Wentkell prit le relais.

« Tous les Premiers Ministre connaissent l'existence de notre monde. Ils sont mis dans le secret quelques heures après leur élection. Et cela se fait depuis la création de votre législature.  
- Je n'arrive pas y croire, murmura le Secrétaire à la Défense.  
- Et pourtant cela est vrai, continua Wentkell. De Scrimgeour à Vallangher en passant par Sackelbolt et Devers, tous vos ministres les plus récents ont eu la visite des nôtres. Théoriquement, ils sont censés être les seuls au courant, nous avons concédé à l'actuel Premier Ministre de révéler l'existence de notre monde à son bras droit, un écart assez rare et très encadré. Théoriquement également, ils ne se revoient pas par la suite. Nos deux mondes vivent en parfaite harmonie en s'ignorant mutuellement, la mise dans le secret de vos dirigeant n'est qu'une garantie au cas où, justement, cette harmonie venait à se rompre. »

Wentkell croisa les doigts et regarda le trio avec un air grave.

« Cela n'ait arrivé que deux fois ces cinquante dernières années. Nous étions en crise, nous nous battions contre un mage noir aux pouvoirs qui dépassent vos rêves les plus effroyables. Son influence était telle qu'il nous était difficile de nous cacher plus longtemps de vous. C'est alors que nous avons pris certaines dispositions avec vos dirigeants. Si la première crise est passée sans trop de retombé pour votre monde, ce n'est pas le cas de la seconde qui fut beaucoup plus courte mais bien plus terrible. C'est ainsi que nous avons l'idée de la lettre. Votre Premier Ministre pourra surement mieux en parler que moi mais je crois me souvenir que vos deux ministres de l'époque, John Major et Tony Blair, ainsi que nos deux ministres, Rufus Scrimgeour et Kingsley Sackelbolt, y ont annoté toute une série de règles qu'il vous faudra suivre à la lettre si jamais une telle situation devait se reproduire. A l'époque, nous espérions que cette lettre ne soit jamais lue. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. »

Il souffla un peu, laissant le temps au Premier Ministre d'approuver d'un regard les propos du sorcier et de faire taire son fichu Secrétaire qui n'arrivait décidément pas à accepter un tel délire.

« Cela signifie-t-il que nous sommes en crise ? »

Wentkell soupira alors.

« Non. Nous sommes en guerre. »

Le vieil homme ouvrit alors les mains et une carte en trois dimensions apparut brusquement au centre de la table. Liam eu un petit sourire amusé. Si le Premier Ministre et le vice-Premier Ministre conservaient une expression à peu près neutre, ce ne fut pas le cas du Premier Secrétaire et du Secrétaire à la Défense, le premier ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes, le second ouvrant et fermant sa bouche comme un poisson hystérique, ses bajoues tremblotantes de surprise.

_Ces moldus… Un sortilège tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple suffit à les impressionner, j'vous jure…_

« Les circonstances, monsieur le Premier Ministre, ont fait que nous n'avons pas pu nous présenter dans les règles et d'ici quelques minutes, vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi. » Il baissa les mains, la carte prit une teinte mordorée particulièrement désagréable. « Tel que vous me voyez en ce moment, je n'occupe le poste de ministre de la magie que depuis une semaine et demi. Mon prédécesseur, Joshua Vallangher, l'homme que vous avez rencontrez il y a trois ans, l'homme qui a fait énormément pour notre pays et dont la disparition reste encore une plaie douloureuse dans le cœur de mes concitoyens, a été assassiné le 15 aout dernier par les mêmes monstres qui ont ravagés notre pays il y a quelques heures. »

Et tandis que le sorcier fit bouger ses doigts, le Premier Ministre ressenti un pincement au cœur à l'annonce de la mort du dénommé Joshua Vallangher. Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne l'avait vu pour ainsi dire qu'une grosse heure, mais cela lui avait suffit pour reconnaitre un homme de qualité et il comprenait aisément la douleur qu'avait pu engendrer sa perte. Il comprenait également à quel point la position du vieil homme en face de lui devait être inconfortable.

« En l'espace de quatre mois, reprit Wentkell en faisant apparaitre des points rouges sur la carte dont une forte concentration le long de la frontière écossaise, la Confrérie de Minuit – car tel est le nom de notre ennemi – nous a sauvagement attaqué au quatre coin du pays, comme vous pouvez le voir à présent. Jusqu'ici, nous possédions une force armée suffisante pour contenir ses assauts mais les créatures que nous avons eu à affronter dépassaient toutes nos prévisions et nous nous nous sommes très vite retrouvés acculer. En désespoir de cause, nous avons fait appel à nos alliés les plus proches et les plus fidèles et plusieurs dizaines de soldats français et espagnols sont entrés dans le pays. Pendant presque un mois et demi, nous avons pu tenir mais le Secret était de plus en plus mis à mal et je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de l'attaque du métro de Windermere le 30 octobre dernier. Mais fort heureusement pour nous, cela s'est calmé. Pendant un mois, la Confrérie est resté inactive et nous avons pu refaire nos forces. Nous ignorons à l'époque le pourquoi d'une telle inertie – et pour être honnête, nous l'ignorons encore un peu – mais aujourd'hui, nous savons que cela avait pour but la catastrophe actuelle. La journée du 17 décembre n'a été qu'une prémisse – à vos visages, vous avez compris que je faisais allusion au Norfolk et aux éclairs rouges de Londres -, la Confrérie préparait l'horreur que vous avez eue sous les yeux depuis longtemps et croyez moi lorsque je vous dis que nous n'avons eu aucun moyen de prévoir cette folie. »

Un geste de l'index et il fit apparaitre en surimpression une cinquantaine de point noirs, symbolisant les colonnes de magie maléfique.

« Le 22 décembre dernier, en fin de mâtinée, cinquante quatre piliers écarlate jaillirent du sol. Dans l'heure qui suivit, la Confrérie lança une attaque qui fit passer les assauts des derniers mois pour des escarmouches de pacotilles. La quasi-totalité de nos positions furent touchés, la plupart des grandes villes furent épargnés, si ce n'est le terrifiant pouvoir de ces monstrueuses colonnes. Nous l'avons compris très vite, et vous aussi, ces piliers ont le pouvoir de rendre fous furieux ceux qui les regardent. Etant donné que nous pouvons à l'heure actuel nous parler sans avoir envie de nous jeter à la gorge les uns des autres, il est évident que certaines personnes sont immunisés mais nous ne savons pas encore sur quels critères se basent cette immunité. Ce que l'on sait en revanche, c'est à quel point ils sont efficaces. Aux dernières nouvelles, le nombre de leurs victimes était estimé à cinq mille. »

Nouveau geste du doigt. Les cinquante points rouges rétrécirent au point de ne pas être plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle.

« Il y a maintenant quarante huit heures, les piliers ont régressé et ont cessé de faire effet. Nous ignorons pourquoi et les hypothèses sont trop nombreuses et fastidieuses pour vous en faire le résumé ici. Un de mes hommes vont fournira un dossier les regroupant et se tiendra à votre disposition si vous avez des questions. Gardez seulement à l'esprit qu'ils sont pour le moment inactifs et que cela représente un avantage pour nous jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus le cas…  
- Plus le cas ?, fit le vice-Premier Ministre en prenant pour la première fois la parole. Insinuez-vous que ce que l'on vient de vivre va se reproduire ? »

Ce fut le jeune type assis à la gauche de Wentkell qui répondit.

« La Confrérie de Minuit n'aurait pas déclenché une telle calamité pour se retirer aussi vite. Touts les actions de Janus ont une raison et quelque soit son plan, il parait évident qu'il ne va pas en rester là. Comprenez-le bien, ce que nous avons affronté n'était que la première vague de leur plan d'invasion. Ce n'est pas terminé. Loin de là.  
- Merci, Cole, intervint le ministre en levant la main pour reprendre la parole. Nous sommes effectivement arrivés à la conclusion que la Confrérie de Minuit ne va pas en rester là. Nous ignorons quand précisément mais ils vont réitérer leur attaque. Probablement à la seconde où les piliers rouges retrouveront leur taille habituelle. Et à ce moment-là, nous devrons être prêts. Ils ont eu l'avantage de la surprise il y a deux jours. Ils ne l'ont plus maintenant. Nous devons nous préparer. Pour éviter qu'un massacre comme celui du 22 décembre ne se répète. »

Le Premier Ministre baissa légèrement la tête. Il essayait de donner le change mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa peur. La sueur recouvrait son front dégarni et sa lèvre supérieure, ses yeux brillaient, ses poings étaient serrés. Il essayait de gagner quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre les idées en place. A sa gauche, le Secrétaire à la Défense bouillait littéralement. Ses yeux ne trahissaient pas que la peur, mais aussi la colère, l'incompréhension et la frustration. Les sorciers allaient le sentir passer lorsqu'il allait éclater. A sa droite, le vice-Premier Ministre paraissait au moins aussi secoué que lui. Ce qui le rassurait ; au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir dissimuler sa peur. A la droite du vice-Premier Ministre, le Premier Secrétaire paraissait totalement absent. Décidément, ce vieillard était comme sa fonction, purement honorifique. Sa présence ici ne servait strictement à rien et il soupçonnait les sorciers de le savoir mais de vouloir suivre une certaine hiérarchie, ce qui était à la fois tout à fait respectable et parfaitement idiot. Mais, bon, inutile de s'impatienter.

« Voilà pour la situation, conclu le Ministre de la Magie. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques secondes puis ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« Tout ça, c'est des _conneries._ »

Le Secrétaire à la Défense cogna sur la table, le visage cramoisi, les yeux brillants de rage. Absolument aucun sorcier n'a réagi.

« Calmez-vous…, essaya de tempérer le Premier Ministre.  
- Vous, taisez-vous, répliqua-t-il en postillonant. Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme alors que les responsables de tout ça sont devant vous en ce moment même. Bon sang, vous étiez à Liverpool. Vous étiez à Londres. Vous avez vu comme moi tout ce que leur pataquès a provoqué. Réagissez, bordel ! C'est à cause d'eux, tout ça !  
- Nous ne sommes aucunement responsable…, commença Wentkell.  
- Aucunement responsable ?! Qui a laissé empirer les choses ? Qui n'a pas su réagir à temps ? Moi, peut-être ? Je n'ai pas tout compris à toutes les salades que vous venez de vomir mais ce que j'ai saisi en tout cas, c'est que jusqu'à présent, vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous. Vous vous êtes toujours démerder sans nous et c'est maintenant que vous êtes dans la panade que vous venez implorer comme des larves à nos pieds. Comment voulez-vous que nous vous faisions confiance si vous n'êtes même pas digne de confiance ?!  
- CA SUFFIT ! FERMEZ-LA, MAINTENANT ! »

La surprise plus qu'autre chose fit taire l'ancien militaire. Il n'aurait cru entendre une telle autorité, une telle hargne dans la voix du Premier Ministre, un homme qu'il a toujours considéré mais jamais respecté. Un homme qui regardait en ce moment même le Ministre de la Magie avec une gravité peu commune. Lequel avait fermé les yeux, le visage de plus en plus livide.

« Veuillez excuser mon subordonné, fit le Premier Ministre, il…  
- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Sa colère est légitime. Il vient de découvrir un monde dont il ignorait l'existence une demi-heure plus tôt et d'apprendre que ce monde est responsable de la mort de plusieurs centaines de ses concitoyens. De plus, il a raison. Nous venons vous quémander de l'aide. »

Le Ministre de la Magie paraissait terriblement las. Dawlish comprenait ce qu'il devait endurer. Il avait assuré à la population qu'ils tiendraient bon et ce, moins de deux heures après les attaques, face à une nuée de journalistes à moitié fous, et le jeune Auror savait que les quatre moldus ne repartiraient pas d'ici avant d'avoir signé un accord. C'était mal parti concernant le Secrétaire à la Défense (un très mauvais point étant donné ce dont ils avaient besoin) mais les trois autres semblaient prêts à coopérer. Restait à savoir ce qui allait se passer dans leur camp. Wentkell était prêt à tout. Le jeune et très brillant (notez l'ironie) Cole également, du moment que cela lui permette de massacrer un peu plus de vampire. Quant à Syracuse… Dawlish était bien incapable de dire de quel côté ce gros bourge allait faire pencher la balance. Mais il doutait que cela soit en leur défaveur.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Wentkell qui avait repris la parole :

« Nous vivons une situation inédite. Pour la première fois en plus de cent siècles, notre Secret a été rompu et le monde sait désormais que nous existons. Nous avons donc décidé de jouer franc jeu avec vous et de vous révéler tout ce que nous savons en espérant que vous en comprendrez suffisamment pour saisir dans quelle détresse nous sommes et à quel point nous avons besoin de vous.  
- Besoin de nous ? répéta le Premier Ministre en haussant un sourcil et en levant la main pour faire taire le Secrétaire à la Défense. Vous êtes de sorciers, vous avez la magie, je ne comprends pas en quoi nous pourrions vous être utile.  
- Vous avez été épargné par la guerre. Votre armée est fraiche et dispo et nous manquons terriblement d'homme et de matériel. Nous ne supporterons pas la deuxième vague si vous refusez de nous aider.  
- Alors, c'est pour ça que vous nous avez amenez, grinça le Secrétaire à la Défense. Pour conclure un accord militaire. Pour envoyez NOS propres soldats dans VOTRE bourbier ?  
- Vous voyez, Cyrrrrus, dit Elinor Syracuse pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, faisant froncer le nez à Dawlish (il détestait la manière outrancière qu'avait le premier magistrat de faire rouler les r), je vous avez prrrrrévenu que les moldus rrrrrrefuserrraient…  
- Comment vous nous avez appelé, vous ? cracha le Secrétaire à la Défense.  
- Moldu, répondit le Premier Ministre. Cela signifie « personne sans pouvoir magique », ce n'est en rien insultant. » Il se tourna vers Wentkell : « et je ne crois pas n'avoir jamais refusé. »

Le Secrétaire à la Défense se tourna vivement vers lui tandis que Wentkell eu un sourire soulagé.

« Vous comptez les aider ?  
- Pour le moment, ce que je veux surtout, c'est en savoir plus. Je veux savoir tout ce que vous avez appris des monstres qui nous attaquent, je veux également savoir ce qui risque de se produire dans les jours qui viennent et enfin, je veux connaitre dans les détails toutes les modalités de notre éventuel accord. »

Le Secrétaire à la Défense était estomaqué. Syracuse, Cole et Wentkell était quant à eux pleinement satisfait. Pour le Premier Ministre, c'était encore flou. Il avait choisi d'accepter tout ça pour le moment (il digérerait ce qu'il y avait à digérer plus tard) et de les écouter. C'était peut-être leur meilleure chance si cette crise n'était effectivement pas terminée. C'était ce seul argument qui le motivait à continuer.

L'homme barbé de babiole, celui à la voix crispante, hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu.

« Vous êtes un homme plein de sagesse, monsieur le Prrrrremier Ministrrre, fit-il les yeux pétillant de malice, vous comprrrrrenez qu'il n'y a pas d'autrrrre solution pourrrr le moment…  
- Ce que je comprend est bien mince pour le moment, monsieur… heu… »

Wentkell parut se rendre compte brusquement qu'il n'avait pas fait les présentations. Dans un souci de vitesse (il avait tant de chose à faire et si peu de temps pour), il avait oublié cette règle pourtant élémentaire. Il se rattrapa donc du mieux qu'il le put.

« Elanor Syracuse. Haut magistrat du ministère de la magie et président du magenmagot, notre corps législatif et judiciaire. A cet instant, il est celui qui dirige tout les aspects administratifs de notre communauté avec moi. Considérez-le comme mon bras droit et traitez-le avec le respect qui lui ai dû. » Il tendit la main vers la gauche. « Et voici Evan Cole. Un Protecteur américain. Comprenez par là qu'il est un soldat. C'est à lui que j'ai remis le commandement de nos armées…  
- Lui, un gamin, un commandant ? répéta le Secrétaire de la Défense encore plus abasourdi, américain, en plus ?  
- Je sais que je suis loin de votre expérience, monsieur le Secrétaire de la Défense, répliqua Cole sans se démonter, mais je connais mieux la Confrérie de Minuit que personne. Je suis le dernier de mon équipe à y avoir survécu et mes… « talents » ne sont plus à prouver, je crois.  
- Nous n'avons pas placé Cole à ce poste sans raison, confirma Wentkell, et, monsieur le Premier Ministre, je vous prierai de faire en sorte que vos subordonnés gardent leur critiques pour eux-mêmes.  
- Ils le feront, dit-il en tempérant une fois de plus son impétueux colonel. Et si vous en venez en fait à présent. »

Wentkell hocha la tête et ouvrit grand les bras, désignant ainsi les deux hommes à ces côtés.  
« Vous n'avez là qu'une toute petite partie de notre gouvernement et s'ils sont là, c'est pour une raison très particulière. Vous allez comprendre. Mais avant, nous allons vous dire tout ce que nous savons de notre ennemi. Tout. Vous allez ainsi appréhender l'ampleur du problème. »

Cole prit la parole et il leur dit tout.

Le teint du Premier Ministre et de ses compagnons devint de plus en plus livide à mesure que le jeune homme faisait la description de la Confrérie d'une voix calme et mesuré. Cole commença par un petit résumé historique de la Confrérie de Minuit, des informations pour la plupart hypothétiques qu'ils avaient découvertes en Amérique. Puis il alla à l'essentiel en passant en revue les Légions qu'ils avaient pour l'instant affrontées ainsi que leur mode de combat et leurs rares faiblesses : les Soldats, rapide et discret, l'unité de base de la Confrérie de Minuit équipé d'une baguette et d'un coutelas, peu puissante, peu résistante mais terriblement dangereuses ; les Faucheurs, lourd et lent mais extrêmement puissant avec leur faux démesuré et quasi-invulnérable avec leur médaillon protecteur ; les Vampire volant, très rapide, mais très peu résistante, armés de fouet rétractable et détachable luisant de magie maléfique ; les Hurleurs, semblables aux Soldats si ce n'est leurs terrifiant pouvoir basé sur le son ; enfin, la dernière dévoilée, les Cavaliers, dont on sait trop peu de chose pour en parler. Une fois le listing terminé, il passa à quelques stratégies qu'il avait pu observer en Amérique, sur le front écossais ou durant le première Vague. Tout cela lui demanda une longue demi-heure et lorsqu'il eut terminé, le Premier Ministre ne dit rien. Plongé dans des pensées sordides, il mit de longues secondes à sortir ces deux mots qui décrivirent bien son état de détresse :

« Mon dieu… »

Wentkell et ses comparses leur laissèrent quelques minutes pour digérer ces informations. Le Premier Ministre était très pâle, le vice-Premier Ministre n'était pas mieux et même le Secrétaire à la Défense laissait paraitre une pointe de terreur sur son visage empourpré. Wentkell se mettait aisément à leur place, il avait dû afficher la même expression lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence de la Confrérie de Minuit, il y a quelques mois à peine. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit la parole. Il voyait bien que les moldus étaient toujours aussi livides mais ils n'avaient plus le temps.

« Vous en savez à présent autant que nous, concernant notre ennemi. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que votre première requête a été satisfaite. Avant de répondre à la troisième, il est un point que nous devons aborder dès à présent, un point qui répond en partie à votre deuxième requête, un point important qu'il vaut mieux expédier de suite. »

Le Ministre jeta un coup d'œil au juge, lequel le lui rendit avec un bref hochement de la tête. Le Premier Ministre fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

« Le Secret Magique n'a pas été instauré sans raison. Il y a des siècles, nos deux peuples étaient en guerre. Incompréhension, mépris, peur, les raisons de cette boucherie furent multiples et la conséquence de tout ça fut que nous nous sommes retirés. Nous sommes entrés dans la clandestinité et nous nous avons fait oublier jusqu'à notre existence. Aujourd'hui, le Secret n'est plus. Vous savez que nous sommes là et nous savons que vous savez. Il est encore un peu tôt mais il serait stupide de ne pas envisager le pire. La réaction de votre Secrétaire en est un parfaite exemple. » Le colonel le foudroya du regard. « Et nous avons bien assez de la Confrérie à gérer, nous ne pouvons nous permettre une guerre civil. Il nous faut donc réagir.  
- Et que proposez-vous ? »

Syracuse se racla la gorge. « Je crrrrrrois que c'est à moi d'entrrrrrer en scène… »

Le vieil homme se lança dans un long discours dans lequel il résuma avec précision tout le plan que le Ministre et ses conseillers ont mis au point ces deux derniers jours. L'idée était simple : former une coalition moldu-sorcier et mettre sur pied un gouvernement provisoire dirigé par le Premier Ministre, le Ministre de la Magie et le haut magistrat uniquement, un gouvernement dans lequel chaque partie devra essayer de maintenir la paix entre les mages et les moldus, et ce, par tous les moyens possibles, y compris les plus répressifs. Le Premier Ministre fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ce qu'il était en train d'entendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wentkell. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ça mais contrairement à son homologue moldu, il s'y était résigné. Oui, il semblait vraiment prêt à faire tout ça.

_C'est de la folie._

Une fois le discours de Syracuse achevé, il garda un moment le silence. Puis :

« Ce que vous proposez est dangereux.  
- Mais malheureusement nécessaire.  
- C'est dans un terreau de nécessité que germent les dictatures.  
- Et sous une pluie de lâcheté qu'elles triomphent. » Un temps puis : « Tout ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous et je ne vous demande pas une réponse définitive maintenant, du moins, concernant ce point. Ceci est une réunion préliminaire, la première des plusieurs dizaines qui auront lieu dans les jours qui arrivent. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Une fois que vous aurez, vous ainsi que l'ensemble de votre Cabinet, analysé tout ça à froid.  
- En attendant, vous vous attendez à ce que je vous donne une réponse immédiate sur une autre question, je me trompe ?  
- Non.  
- Et à quoi dois-je répondre ?  
- Vous le savez très bien. »

Oui, il le savait. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du Ministre de la Magie.

« Vous demandez beaucoup, continua-t-il, mais qu'auriez-vous à nous donner si nous acceptions.  
- L'accès complet à notre savoir et à nos centres principaux, plus particulièrement à notre hôpital, St Mangouste, et au Ministère, dans lequel vous vous trouvez en ce moment même.  
- A quoi pourrait nous servir votre savoir puisque nous ne savons pas manier la magie ?  
- J'entends par là une entière coopération de notre part. Nous mettrons notre magie à votre service. Nous optimiserons vos appareil, nous vous fournirons des soins bien meilleurs et bien plus rapides que ceux que vous possédez, nous vous donnerons de quoi vous protéger ; en clair, nous ferons ce à quoi un allié peut s'attendre d'un autre allié. En échange, nous voulons que vous nous renvoyiez l'ascenseur. Soutien logistique et militaire, entre autre.  
- Et vous voulez que je réponde à ça de suite ?  
- Le temps nous manque, je vous le rappelle. »

Le Premier Ministre baissa la tête. Wentkell demandait beaucoup mais il comprenait l'urgence et il savait que leur meilleure chance était de collaborer. Et puis, le Ministre de la Magie ne demandait pas non plus de lui remettre le pays. Ce qu'il demandait était à la fois bien plus simple et bien plus compliqué.

Il lui demandait une alliance.

Il poussa un soupir. Il allait le regretter, il le sentait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se redressa et se leva, regardant Wentkell droit dans les yeux, prononçant des mots qui resteront dans l'Histoire.

« C'est d'accord. J'accepte notre arrangement. »

Beaucoup de chose eurent lieux en même temps. Le Secrétaire de la Défense explosa, hurlant au Premier Ministre qu'il était complètement cinglé, les Aurors durent intervenir pour le calmer. Le Premier Ministre dut également hurler pour se faire entendre du vice-Premier Ministre tout aussi furieux que son ainé. Syracuse s'y mit pour tempérer les choses, sans succès. Seuls Wentkell et Cole restèrent silencieux, un grand sourire sur le visage. Pour les deux hommes, ce fut un grand soulagement, surtout pour le vieillard. Wentkell voyait dans ces paroles un premier pas décisifs dans ce qu'il appelait déjà la Grande Alliance. Mais il tempérait son ardeur car il savait que le chemin serait encore long et caillouteux.

Un fois le silence revenu, il reprit la parole.

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre, vous avez fait le bon choix. Croyez-moi. » Il marqua un temps et reprit avec un ton officiel légèrement ampoulé : « Greffiers, prenez note. Aujourd'hui, 24 décembre 2018, pour la première fois depuis plus de cent siècles, sorcier et moldus font face ensemble, liés par la même cause, le même devoir. Oui, pour la première fois, sorcier et moldu ne font plus qu'un. C'est un jour historique, mémorable, ne l'oubliez jamais et l'Histoire se souviendra de vous comme étant ceux qui entamèrent le chemin vers une nouvelle ère de paix et de prospérité. »

Il ouvrit grand les bras, un sourire las mais vrai sur le visage.

« Messieurs, le premier pas est fait. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de chose à faire et je sais qu'il vous tarde de rentrer chez vous. Toutefois, il y a des points que nous devons aborder dès à présent. Ne craignez rien, ce ne sera pas long. Ensuite, messieurs, nous commencerons les choses sérieuses. »

C'est ainsi qu'un nouveau monde a vu le jour. Un monde que les ministres espéraient durable et profitable à tous. Un monde qui allait prendre fin dans un effroyable bain de sang.

_Le premier pas est fait…_

_VAMPIRES REPERES AU NORD DE L'ECOSSE  
PRE-AU-LARD EST EVACUE_

__

« Nous ne pensions pas que l'ennemi forcerait autant vers le nord. Il est toutefois trop tôt pour affirmer que l'école de magie est en danger, » a rassuré le sous-secrétaire à l'éducation Francis Langlow face à une meute de parents inquiets et désemparés.

Reste qu'une force armée estimée à plus de mille huit cent unités ennemies a été repéré au nord de la frontière écossaise, à moins de cinquante kilomètre du village de Pré-au-lard. C'est la première fois en quatre mois de crise que les troupes de Janus se rapprochent autant de l'école de magie.

« Nous avons crains cette possibilité dès le début, a déclaré le capitaine Liam Dawlish, membre de la garde rapproché du ministre et porte parole du Premier Auror, nous avons donc pu réagir très rapidement et je peux vous assurer qu'aucune victime ne sera à déplorer là-bas. »

C'est ainsi que dans la nuit du 25 aux 26 décembre, les 1366 sorciers vivants à Pré-au-lard ont été évacués. Hommes, femmes, enfants, ils ont tous été emmené dans la seule place forte encore en mesure de résister à la Confrérie de Minuit : Poudlard.

Notre journaliste sur place raconte :

« Je me trouve actuellement devant l'entrée principale du château et ce que je vois est proprement hallucinant. Il est très difficile de qualifier Poudlard d'école à l'heure actuel. Un régiment entier de soldat français et espagnol est cantonné non loin de nous dans le parc. Ils sont plus de deux milles à surveiller les remparts du château. Une section d'Aurors est chargé avec l'aide des professeurs de canaliser la foule et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Les gens crient, hurlent, paniquent, la peur se lit sur chaque visage, personne ne sait ce qui va se passer et tous craignent pour leur vie, en dépit de l'incroyable déballage militaire et magique qui les environne - je ne vous ai pas parler de l'ahurissant dôme de protection qui englobe Poudlard en ce moment même. C'est incroyable, saisissant et terrifiant à la fois. Poudlard est devenu un univers entièrement clos, il est impossible d'y entrer et impossible d'en sortir. Je le dis et je le répète, Poudlard n'est plus une école, c'est une forteresse qui se prépare à la bataille. »

Mais Poudlard tiendra-t-elle ? Autrefois aussi, nous considérions l'école de magie comme imprenable jusqu'à ce que les mangemorts viennent détruire nos illusions. Devons-nous craindre le même scénario ?

« Ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt ans ne se reproduira pas, assura Dawlish. Vous n'avez pas idée de la complexité et de la puissance des sorts qui protègent le château. Sans parler de la force et de la ténacité des soldats qui se trouvent là-bas. Je vous le dis, Poudlard ne tombera pas. »

Nous l'espérons de tout cœur. Pour nous tous et pour les 1366 réfugiés, la vingtaine de professeurs et les sept cent élèves qui s'y trouvent. Nous l'espérons vraiment.

Le Ministre de la Magie a…

(suite page 3, 6, 7, 8)

La _Gazette du sorcier_  
…dition du 27/12/2018

« Avancez, avancez, ne restez pas dans l'entrée. Il y a encore un peu de place non loin de la Grande Salle. Avancez, ne restez pas là. Excusez-moi... A nous. Votre nom ? »

En sueur, fatigué comme jamais, Neville essayait de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait le sorcier en face de lui. Il mit à temps fou à retrouver le nom de l'homme sur sa liste. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi las, aussi exténué. L'homme, accompagné de sa femme et de trois enfants en bas âge, s'impatientait et Neville se fit violence pour ne pas ralentir la cadence. Une fois qu'il l'eut consigné, il lui fit signe d'entrer et lui conseilla de se trouver une place dans l'aile est du rez de chaussé, le dernier endroit à sa connaissance où il devrait y avoir encore un peu de place pour cinq personnes. Une fois la petite famille partie, il soupira discrètement et se tourna vers le suivant.

Il venait de passer la plus longue nuit de toute sa vie. Rompu à la monotonie, à la tranquillité de sa vie de professeur, il ne pensait pas revivre un tel énervement, un tel stress, une telle peur comme celle qui lui avait dévoré l'esprit il y a vingt ans, lors de cette terrible nuit qui avait fait de lui un héros aux yeux de beaucoup de personne et qui l'avait conforté dans l'idée que la vie de héros n'était pas faite pour lui. Jusqu'ici, il avait été si tranquille, si peinard. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que les soldats ne viennent les réveiller, lui et Parvati, à une heure du matin pour les trainer jusque dans la Grande Salle où les attendaient le directeur et la plupart des autres professeurs. Avant qu'une foule compacte de sorcier ne commence à affluer vers les grilles du château. Avant que ces éclairs rouges n'illuminent périodiquement l'horizon. Avant toute cette folie, en quelque sorte.

Les soldats avaient été clairs. Des vampires avaient été repérés non loin de Pré-au-lard. Le ministère a validé les mesures d'urgences prévues à cet effet et Poudlard est devenu un univers hermétiquement clos, le refuge le plus sûr de tout le pays. Le dôme de protection au dessus de leur était si intense qu'il en était visible. On pouvait observer une très légère ondulation au dessus du ciel, comme si les nuages étaient devenu liquide, et Neville avait eu l'impression d'être prisonnier d'une gigantesque bulle de savon. La bulle la plus résistante qui n'ai jamais exister. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la protection qu'avait pulvériser Vous-Savez-Qui et ses sbires. Ce dôme jouissait des sortilèges de protection dernier cri, le nec plus ultra jamais sorti du ministère. Rien ne pouvait le percer, même les vampires auront sacrément du mal à s'en défaire. Sans compter les protections propres du château (Flitwick les a activés dès que l'alerte a été donné et les golems de pierre ainsi que les armures étaient déjà en train de monter la garde sur les remparts). C'était démesuré et Neville, qui avait entendu les propos de la journaliste de la Gazette envoyée sur place il y a une heure, fut bien d'accord avec la jeune femme.

Poudlard n'était plus une école.

Mais une forteresse.

Il poussa un soupir. Rien de tout ça ne le rassurait, loin de là. Pour être honnête, tout cela le terrifiait. C'était tellement _bancale_...

Poudlard n'était pas fait pour soutenir un siège. Si tant est que le château n'est jamais été conçu pour, il en avait perdu la fonction depuis longtemps. Les remparts étaient un vrai gruyère. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mur valable, celui qui fermait le parc au nord, vers Pré-au-lard. Le reste, c'était du petit bonheur la chance. Aucun rempart au Sud le long du lac, l'Ouest était un chaos de colline sur lequel reposait le château, un amas de roche impossible à défendre efficacement et l'Est appartenait au centaure et à toutes les autres créatures peuplant la Forêt Interdite et rien ne leur garantissait leur pleine coopération (Flitwick, épaulé de Hagrid, de la concierge Rona Ladendur et du capitaine espagnol Luis Jimenez, s'était enfoncé dans la forêt il y a plus de deux heures et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle). En dépit de la qualité de leur dôme, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas mieux à opposer à l'assaillant. Le capitaine français Arthur Malor et ses hommes étaient en train de monter des barricades sur les flancs ouest et sud et ils travaillaient à des pièges qui dépassaient les compétences du professeur et qu'il espérait dévastateur.

Mais cela suffira-t-il ?

Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Ce n'était pas sa tâche. Les autres professeurs et lui, aidés des quelques Aurors que le Ministère avait pris le risque de retirer du front, devaient gérer l'arrivé des quelques milles trois cents réfugiés, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Poudlard n'était pas conçu pour recevoir autant de monde et il manquait de place alors que plus de trois cents personnes attendaient encore dans le froid glacial du matin. Il n'était que six à s'occuper des entrées et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à les contenir. L'idée de se servir des salles communes avaient été émises mais elles fut rapidement rejeté. Il fallait penser aux enfants.

Les enfants...

C'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Si l'école devait devenir un enfer, il aurait aimé que les sept cent élèves qui s'y trouvent, dont un gros tiers à peine sortit de la petite enfance, ne soient pas pris entre deux feu. Il regarda autour de lui. Ses collègues et la plupart des Aurors essayaient de faire bonne figure, de rester professionnel, mais la même crainte se lisait en filigrane. Tous pensait à leur progéniture, tous craignait de ce qui pourrait arriver lorsque les vampires pénétreront dans le château. Lui-même sentait ses tripes se nouer en pensant à son fils. Pour le moment, tous les élèves étaient consignés dans leur maison respectives mais il doutait que cela les retiennent très longtemps. L'école avait ses enfants terribles et son fils était assez proche de James Potter. Il craignait une escapade malheureuse. Ils avaient beau avoir condamné la plupart des passages secrets qui menait à l'extérieur, il n'était pas impossible que certains leur aient échappé. Ce qui l'inquiétait doublement : les enfants pourraient s'en servir pour s'en aller faire un tour en territoire ennemi ou, pire encore, les vampires pourraient les trouver et s'en servir pour les attaquer de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas été le seul à évoquer cette éventualité mais les responsables du ministère avait refusé tout net l'idée d'une évacuation.

« Et où voulez-vous qu'ils aillent, avaient-ils rétorqué. Poudlard est le seul endroit que nous connaissons où aucun pilier n'est apparu, ce qui en fait à cette heure, la place forte la plus sûre du pays. Les évacuer ? Ce serait les condamner à bref échéance. Croyez-moi, ils sont en sécurité ici. »

En sécurité… Mais pour combien de temps ?

Il secoua la tête. Ne pas penser à ça, ce n'était pas ses oignons.

« Allez-y. Au suivant ! »

Distraitement, il regarda autour de lui. Le parc était méconnaissable. La neige épaisse tombée ces derniers jours avait été piétiné par des dizaines de pas et l'aspect boueux que ça avait résulté était particulièrement répugnant, tout comme la présence de ses dizaines de tentes dont certaines, les plus massifs, contenait des artefacts de destruction massif (bombe-M, catapultes transplane…), leur rappelant sans cesse la réalité de cette guerre horrible. Mais le pire était cette lueur rougeoyante dans le lointain, cette teinte sanguine qui enflammait le ciel, que même l'aurore n'arrivait pas à occulter. Il avait eu de la chance qu'aucun de ses piliers abominables ne soient apparu à proximité de l'école. Mais leur chance pourrait tourner d'où la procédure d'opacification mit au point par le ministère il y a moins de vingt quatre heure pour contrer les effets de ces choses, un sortilège dont on n'avait pas encore pu tester l'efficacité et qui pourrait bien se révéler totalement inutile le moment venu.

_Pourvu que ça marche… Merlin, faites que ça marche…_

« Au sui… »

_Mort…_

Il n'y eu aucun signe avant-coureur. La douleur fut aussi intense que brève. Une seconde de souffrance pure qui lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux et perdre son calepin. Jurant entre ses dents, il se baissa pour le ramasser. Une voix se fit entendre juste derrière lui :

« Neville, tout va bien ? »

Il se retourna. Parvati le regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Elle faisait partie comme lui des profs chargés de faire entrer les réfugiés et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tituber, elle avait de suite compris quel était le problème.

« Ca t'as repris, c'est ça ? Tu m'avais dit que ça avait cessé, que les potions étaient efficaces…  
- Ma puce, fit Neville en essayant, sans succès, d'avoir un sourire rassurant. Ce n'est rien, d'accord ? Ca me reprend des fois mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps…  
- Ca te reprend ? répéta Parvati, les yeux ronds, ça ne devrait pas te reprendre. Le meds Lewett…  
- Je sais, je sais. On en reparle plus tard, ok ? On n'a pas vraiment le temps, là, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle regarda la foule qui s'impatientait devant eux et se tourna vers Neville, la mine renfrognée.

« D'accord, plus tard… »

Elle retourna alors à son poste, laissant Neville en proie à une inquiétude qu'il ne pensait plus avoir à ressentir.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il était sujet à de forte migraine. Au début, cela n'avait rien d'anormale, ça cognait, ça le serrait, c'était une migraine, quoi. Puis ça évoluer. Ses crises sont devenues de plus en plus brèves mais des mots, des sensations, l'ont traversé. Des mots et des sensations sans aucun lien entre eux ou avec lui. Il ne se rappelait que de quelques mots. _Zénith… Immortel… Mal… Réalité… Globe…._ Pour les sensations, c'était globalement les mêmes. L'enfermement, une chaleur humide, maladive, des senteurs entêtantes qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le mot Mort et qu'il sentait une forte odeur de décomposition. Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Le médicomage Lewett leur avait assuré que son traitement ferait disparaitre les crises mais il n'en était rien. Ca les calmait (il n'en avait plus eu depuis une semaine) mais elles étaient toujours là, toujours aussi erratiques et fulgurante. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Dès qu'il aurait une minute, il irait voir Coudrey. Mais pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à faire.

« Suivant. »

Il regarda autour de lui. Parvati le surveillait. Il serra les lèvres.

_Oui, je m'en occuperais plus tard. Plus tard…_

Il espérait seulement que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

_LE SORTILEGE DE LA RAGE  
LES MEDICOMAGES N'ONT POUR L'INSTANT AUCUNE EXPLICATION_

__

Baptisé « sortilège de la rage », le maléfice généré par ces terrifiants piliers rouges ne cesse de faire parler de lui et demeure encore un mystère total pour les médicomages de St Mangouste, malgré l'étude intensive dont il fait l'objet depuis les attaques du 22 décembre.

Nous avons tous vu les terribles effets de ce sort. Considéré à tord comme de la magie noir (il s'avère en réalité qu'il appartient à la magie vampirique, la magie dites « rouge », très –trop- méconnu de nos services), il entraine ces victimes dans un état de profonde inhibition, ils ne ressentent plus aucune limite et se livre corps et âme à leur rage, décuplé et maintenu par le sort, et ce, au détriment de leur propre survie (la perte de jugement et une totale insensibilisation sont deux autres effet de ce sortilège abominable). La contagion semble se faire par la vue, un constat d'autant plus effrayant lorsque l'on sait que les piliers sont apparu pratiquement partout. Les médicomages ignorent encore pourquoi certains d'entre nous semblent immuniser. Toutefois, ils semblent confiants, affirmant même détenir une piste sérieuse.

« Nous avons pu isoler un moyeu transidérale chez l'une des victimes, nous informa un chercheur de St Mangouste souhaitant garder l'anonymat. Par moyeu, comprenez le centre occulte du sortilège, sa base, sa matière première. Nous espérons en tirer de nombreuses informations afin de créer un contre-sort durable qui nous épargnerait une autre ignominie comme celle du 22 décembre. »

Pouvons-nous espérer une solution très rapidement ? Pouvons-nous espérer une protection viable et efficace avant que les piliers ne soient de nouveau entiers ?

« Nous sommes plus d'une centaine à travailler jour et nuit depuis l'apparition de ces horreurs et nous avons fait énormément de progrès en un temps record. Le meilleur exemple étant le sortilège d'Opacification dont nous sommes extrêmement fier et dont la solidité ne sera pas mis à mal, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Nous l'espérons tous. Le sortilège d'Opacification, créé il y a moins de quarante huit heures, recouvrent déjà la plupart de nos grandes villes ainsi que les places fortes isolées comme les camps militaires alliés ou encore Poudlard. A ce jour, il reste le meilleur contre-sort que nous ayons contre l'un des sortilèges les plus abominables de l'histoire.

Les horreurs du 22 décembre ne doivent pas se reproduire. Rappelons qu'après la « disparition » des piliers, les victimes du sortilège de la rage ont toutes plongé dans un coma profond dont personne n'arrive à les arracher. Les médicomages sont très réservés concernant leur pronostics vitales et les quelques échos qui nous sont parvenu sont particulièrement pessimiste. Nous ignorons où tous cela va nous mener mais nous craignons sincèrement le pire.

Nous retrouvons notre envoyé spécial à…

(suite page 2, 3, 4)

La _Gazette du Sorcier_  
Edition spécial du 28/12/2018

« Redressez-moi cette barricade, allez ! »

Camp militaire d'Exeter Point, 29 décembre 2018.

Charles Barlot n'avait jamais vu un tel capharnaüm. Leur camp avait résisté à l'implacable poussée des vampires mais il n'en restait que des cendres. Les troupes du capitaine Pinet avait tenu bon, elles avaient résisté vaille que vaille durant les quatorze heures qu'ont duré les assauts du 22 décembre mais elles seraient tombé si les piliers n'avaient pas brusquement rétrécie et si les troupes ennemies n'avaient pas rebroussé chemin d'elles-mêmes.

Pinet n'est pas resté très longtemps avec ses hommes. Une réunion extraordinaire à Londres l'avait contraint à partir et c'était son second, le sergent Barlot qui s'est vu chargé de la reconstruction du camp et de la crémation des cadavres. Leurs soldats tombés au combat (plus de la moitié de leur troupe, Barlot en aurait vomi) avaient été rassemblé et ramené par transplanage sur leur terre natal où ils recevront les honneurs qui leur est dû ; les dépouilles des vampires ont été jeté pêle-mêle dans des fosses communes qu'ils ont arrosé de sortilèges incendio avant qu'ils n'aient une mauvaise surprise. Aucun de ces monstres ne s'était relevé, là-dessus, ils avaient fait du bon boulot. Sept jours ont passé et ils avaient grand besoin d'homme et de matériel. Des renforts devraient arrivés sous peu et Barlot priait pour que ce « sous peu » ne soit pas un « trop tard ».

« On se dépêche, je veux que cette palissade soit debout d'ici une heure… Je ne veux pas le savoir, vous avez une heure, c'est clair ! »

Il poussait à bout les volontaires chargé de la reconstruction, en avait conscience et s'en foutait. Il préférait froisser trois, quatre susceptibles que de se retrouver gros jean face à une horde de monstre assoiffé de sang. Il avait eu des échos de ce qui s'était produit dans d'autres camps plus au nord et depuis, il jetait de fréquent coup d'œil aux minces rayons rougeâtres qui l'environnaient, craignant par avance le moment où ils redeviendront des piliers pleins, signe que les hostilités reprendront.

« On se bouge, allez, plus vite…  
- Sergent Barlot ! Monsieur…  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna Barlot en se tournant vers le soldat paniqué.  
- Il faut que vous veniez, il se passe quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est les piliers, monsieur. On a une réaction. »

Un temps de silence stupéfait. Puis :

« Putain de bordel de merde ! »

Il partit ne courant à la suite du soldat. Ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre les congères boueuses et glissantes, se hissèrent en haut de la colline et se retrouvèrent face à un spectacle qui leur glacèrent le sang.

Il y avait bien réaction. Le camp d'Exeter Point comptait trois piliers à portée de vue et les trois laissaient voir le même spectacle. Des éclairs silencieux, d'un rouge macabre tendant vers le noir, fusaient du sol le long des faisceaux, se perdant dans un ciel de plus en plus nuageux, de plus en plus opaque. Une nuit rougeoyante, infernal était en train de s'étendre au-dessus de leur tête. Très vite, les nuages recouvrirent le camp et ils la sentirent. Une pluie glaciale commença à tomber. Barlot se retrouva rapidement gelé. Il avait l'impression que chaque goutte lui transperçait la peau et le pétrifiait jusqu'au os. Il fut à peine surpris de voir la neige fumer lorsqu'il baissa les yeux au sol.

« Que fait-on, monsieur ? »

Barlot regarda le soldat, un jeune type à peine sortit de l'adolescence dont la terreur lui fit mal au cœur. Il serra les dents.

« On se grouille. On a plus le temps d'attendre les renforts. Que chaque homme capable de tenir sur ses jambes se bougent les miches, je veux ce camp prêt à soutenir une attaque dans la demi-heure, c'est clair ?!  
- Mais, mons…  
- C'est clair ?!  
- Bien, monsieur. A vos ordres, monsieur ! »

Le soldat dévala la colline en hurlant les ordres de Barlot et très vite, le camp se retrouva pris dans une effervescence frénétique, désespérée. Tous avait désormais vu les éclairs noirs et tous avaient compris la même chose, du plus stupide des trouffions à Barlot, figé sur la colline, regardant le phénomène s'étendre de plus en plus.

Les vampires allaient remettre ça.

Rodolphus Lestrange leva la tête et prit la pluie glaciale en plein visage. Il ne parvint pas à se calmer malgré la froidure qui lui paralysa les traits.

Il enrageait. Il ne comprenait pas les ordres de son maitre, qu'il qualifiait même de stupide lorsqu'il était sûr qu'il n'était pas entendu. Debout au pied de l'un des piliers, face à l'anneau runique enserrant la pierre de Reficul débordante de magie rouge, debout face à la myriade d'éclair ténébreux, il cherchait à saisir le cheminement de son maitre. S'ils n'avaient pas déclenché ce phénomène, les pierres auraient été prêtes à la première heure, le lendemain ; à présent, ils allaient devoir attendre trois jours avant de réactiver les piliers. D'où sa frustration dévorante. Pourquoi attendre autant ? Les humains n'avaient pas la force de leur résister. Il le savait, le Maitre aussi le savait. Alors pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi ?!

_Je dois savoir._

D'un pas décidé, il alla vers la tente de commandement, non loin de la limite septentrional des crocs. Là, il trouva les capitaines des différentes Légions en plein conciliabule. Rodolphus les congédia sans prendre de gant. Et les capitaines obéirent. Ils savaient que ce serait mortel pour eux de rechigner.

Il fallu moins de quelques secondes à Rodolphus pour entrer en transe et joindre son Maitre. Ces derniers temps, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de rallier l'esprit du seigneur Janus, même pour lui. Il était même réduit à se servir d'une table Jîn-Ha pour accroitre son potentiel asphromancien, ce qu'il trouva particulièrement humiliant. Mais il oublia bien vite ses considérations. Il était habitué à converser avec Janus par ce biais mais c'était la première qu'il ressentait un tel calme, une telle sérénité derrière l'indifférence glaciale qui le caractérisait. Janus était serein. Rodolphus n'aimait pas ça.

_Mon seigneur, j'ai accompli ma tâche. Les piliers vomissent leur trop-plein, comme demandé.  
Je sais, Rodolphus, je sais. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.  
Maitre, je ne comprends pas. Loin de moi l'idée de contester vos ordres mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Je veux dire, nous pouvions les vaincre. Si nous n'avions pas fait ça, l'Angleterre aurait pu être à vous demain aux premières lueurs de l'aurore. J'avoue avoir du mal à saisir.  
Tu n'as pas besoin de saisir pour obéir à mes ordres, Rodolphus. Ne garde à l'esprit qu'une chose : je sais très bien ce que je fais.  
Je n'en ai jamais douté, mon seigneur.  
Tu mens. Inutile de le nier.  
Maitre…  
Tais-toi. Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver ton cas. N'oublie pas que je suis celui qui t'as donné la vie et qu'il ne m'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour te la reprendre. Songe-y la prochaine fois que l'envie te prendra de me défier.  
Je… Maitre, je…  
Prépare nos troupes restantes. Qu'elles soient prêtes au combat dès que les piliers seront rechargés. Aucunes nouvelles troupes, juste les survivants de la première vague.  
Bien, mon seigneur. Il sera fait selon vos désirs. Maitre…_

Pardonnez-moi. Je vous en prie, pardonnez mon arrogance.  
Rodolphus, Rodolphus… Si tu n'étais pas aussi arrogant, cela ferait longtemps que tu ne serais plus le commandant de mes armées. Tiens seulement ta langue en ma présence si tu ne veux pas la perdre à jamais.  
Bien, mon seigneur. Merci, mon seigneur.

Janus coupa le lien et Rodolphus se retrouva seul, tremblant d'effroi. Il se passa une main sur les yeux. Quelle folie l'avait-elle conduit à demander des comptes à une abomination pareille ? Il ne chercha plus à comprendre. Il ne chercha même plus à contester. Il allait redevenir ce pantin docile qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Sinon…

_Mon dieu…_

Et d'un pas chancelant, Lestrange sortit de la tente.

Il avait du travail.

Beaucoup de travail.


	4. Ron et Drago

**Ron et Drago**

Hôpital St Mangouste, 24 décembre 2018

Une forte odeur de sang lui serrait la gorge. Des relents de chairs en décomposition, de sueur et d'urine se mêlaient aux râles des blessés, aux invectives des médicomages et aux injures impatientes des proches. Un air de fin du monde flottait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital comme un miasme nauséabond. Ron ne pensait plus voir un tel spectacle depuis les émeutes sorcières de Téhéran auxquelles il avait participé aux côtés des français dans le cadre de sa formation militaire, dix ans plus tôt. Il ne pensait surtout pas voir une telle horreur dans son propre pays.

Il avança difficilement entre les brancards. Complètement dépassé, les meds ont dû mettre de nombreux patients dans les couloirs, faute de mieux. En dépit du fait que tout le service des soins intensifs ait été évacué dans une aile sécurisé du Ministère (Ron avait sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il avait aperçu la silhouette moribonde de son ancienne prof de métamorphose parmi les comateux), St Mangouste étouffait. Les blessés arrivaient par dizaines des quatre coins de l'Angleterre ; victimes des enragés, soldats survivants de la Vague du 22 Décembre, déments catatoniques, ils étaient bien trop nombreux et les médicomages bien trop peu. Beaucoup d'entre eux craqueront avant le soir. A l'instar de Ron, ils avaient la mine chiffonnée de ceux qui ne tiennent debout que grâce au café ou à la clope.

Ron s'arrêta un instant contre le mur le temps que le vertige qu'il sentait monter en lui se dissipe. Il avait très peu dormi ces deux derniers jours et à part le contenu de trois, quatre carafes de café noir, il avait l'estomac vide. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Trop de chose à faire et trop peu de temps. Gérer la foule dans les rues de Londres, coordonner l'évacuation des blessés, maintenir la liaison entre le Ministère et l'Hôpital, mettre en place des tours de garde, s'assurer que l'Hôpital est bien gardé, faire le compte de ses troupes.

Et s'occuper de sa famille.

Surtout s'occuper de sa famille.

Depuis l'effondrement du Secret Magique, les sorciers ne prenaient plus aucune précaution et c'est en masse qu'ils quittaient le pays pour la France. Ron ne saurait les blâmer. Après la Vague du 22 Décembre, il les comprenait même parfaitement. L'ennui, c'est la tension que cela générait chez les français. Les rares pauses qu'ils s'étaient accordé ces dernières quarante huit heures, Ron les avait passé à écouter les infos à la RITM et outre le discours sans intérêt que Wentkell avait balbutié quelques heures après les attaques, il avait entendu dire qu'une violente altercation opposait les deux présidents français. Celui qui dirigeait les moldus souhaitait fermer les frontières avant que la situation ne leur échappe tandis que le dirigeant sorcier, épaulé pour le coup par le Premier Ministre anglais, essayait de les maintenir ouvertes et d'instaurer de nouvelles mesures pour prendre en charge les réfugiés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'allait donner la cohabitation mais ça ne promettait rien de bon. Fasse que cette guerre se termine rapidement et qu'ils rétablissent le Secret. Au vu de ce qu'il entendait, cela valait mieux qu'une union basé sur la suspicion, la peur et la rancœur.

Ron avait agi vite. Il avait de la famille en France, faire partir les siens était donc beaucoup plus facile pour lui. Très tôt dans la mâtiné du 23 décembre, il s'était rendu à la Chaumière aux Coquillage et avait demandé à sa belle-sœur si sa famille pouvait héberger la sienne le temps que la crise prenne fin. Naturellement, Fleur avait accepté et dans l'heure qui suivit, elle fit un aller-retour express Angleterre-France et donna le feu vert à Ron, lequel partit aussitôt. L'inquiétude le rongeait. Pour avoir vu de très près les effets des Piliers Rouges, il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer le pire. L'attaque fut si soudaine, si violente… Mon dieu… Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts, ils ne devaient pas être morts. La brutale disparition de Fred vingt ans plus tôt avait provoqué une douleur qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir.

Fort heureusement, son père et sa mère furent épargné. Bien que relativement proches d'un Pilier, ils ont conservé toute leur tête. Molly faisait partie de ces quelques chanceux immunisés contre la magie ignoble des vampires et Arthur dormait à l'étage d'un sommeil de plomb. Ron adressa une prière silencieuse à tous les dieux qui pouvaient l'entendre pour avoir fait en sorte qu'aucun déments ne soient venu leur rendre une petite visite. Il ne prit même pas le temps de leur expliquer la situation (Fleur s'en chargera surement) et envoya ses parents directement au domaine des Delacour via un portoloin. Peu après, il envoya des patronus en Egypte et en Roumanie pour enjoindre Bill et Charlie à se rendre directement en France et ne surtout pas passer par l'Angleterre. Il se rendit ensuite au Ministère pour prévenir Percy. Il se servit de sa position de directeur pour le faire sortir sans crainte de répercutions pour sa carrière (désespérant, le grand frère) et sa femme et lui transplanèrent pour la France en fin de mâtiné. Il se rendit ensuite chez les parents d'Hermione. Les convaincre de partir ne fut pas trop difficile d'autant qu'ils avaient plusieurs connaissance en France et de très bon rapports avec les Delacour. En restait plus que deux. Et c'est là que les ennuis avaient commencé.

Impossible de mettre la main sur Ginny et George.

Il craignait le pire. Il n'avait trouvé qu'Angelina, rongée par l'inquiétude, lorsqu'il s'était rendu chez son frère. Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son mari et étant donné la situation, « ne plus avoir de nouvelle » était souvent synonyme de « présumé mort », ce que ni Ron, ni Angelina ne pouvait tolérer. George était au Chemin de Traverse lorsque les attaques avaient commencé. Ron sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Il avait vu ce qui s'était passé au Chemin de Traverse durant les évènements du 22 Décembre. Les déments avaient dévasté cet endroit, ne laissant derrière eux que ruine et cadavre. Avec un frisson, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier la boutique de son frère ; après tout, il n'avait eu aucune raison de le faire. Le 22 décembre était un samedi, la boutique était fermé, il n'avait donc rien à faire là-bas. Il se rendit compte de sa terrible erreur et après avoir convaincu Angelina de partir (ce ne fut vraiment pas une mince affaire), il transplana pour Londres et plus particulièrement pour St Mangouste. Inutile de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, les forces du Ministère ont déjà dû s'occuper des blessés et des morts. Autant se rendre directement à l'hôpital ; s'il s'était vraiment trouvé dans sa boutique aux moments des attaques, c'est là-bas qu'il avait le plus de chance de le retrouver.

En chemin, il songea à Ginny. Et une vague de colère enrobé de détresse le submergea. Qu'est-ce que cette folle pouvait bien fabriquer ?

Elle l'inquiétait bien plus que George. Profitant du chaos ambiant, il s'était servi d'un des précieux artefacts d'analyse du Département et avait enfin trouvé à qui appartenait le morceau d'étoffe qu'il avait déniché dans la ruelle derrière St Mangouste. Il ne fut presque pas surpris lorsqu'il vit le nom de Ginevra Weasley Potter s'inscrire sur le globe. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Ginny et Hermione se trouvaient bien à St Mangouste le 22 décembre. Pourquoi ? Il doutait que ce fut pour apporter leur aide aux médicomages, elles ne se seraient pas enfuies comme des voleuses. Un doute affreux l'avait traversé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'hôpital était le seul endroit de tout le pays à être relié directement au Ministère de la Magie. Il était alors allé au Département pour vérifier et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que le bureau de Harry et le sien avaient été fouillé. Il en avait craché une bordée d'injure. Qu'est-ce que cette petite idiote avait derrière la tête ? Ginny n'écoutait jamais rien. En même temps, il la comprenait mais se lancer seule à la poursuite de Harry était du suicide vu les circonstances. Il avait lancé plus d'une douzaine de patronus lui intimant l'ordre de le contacter au plus vite et pour l'instant, il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il espérait que ce silence était dû à son caractère buté. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'autre option.

Et impossible de se renseigner auprès d'Hermione. Elle était rentrée à Poudlard probablement dans l'heure qui a suivi sa sortie du Ministère et toutes les communications entre l'école et l'extérieur étaient coupés. Il avait entendu dire que Wentkell avait instauré la loi martiale dans l'école et qu'en ce moment-même, des troupes françaises et espagnoles étaient en train d'investir le château. Plus personne ne pouvait sortir, ni entrer. Trop dangereux, d'après les portes paroles du cabinet du ministre. Trop dangereux… Se rendaient-ils compte que si les vampires décident d'attaquer l'école, ils mettront des enfants de onze ans à peine en première ligne ? Ils s'en rendaient compte de ça ?

Les enfants… La perspective de ne pas pouvoir les mettre à l'abri le taraudait. Poudlard lui faisait l'effet d'un piège mortel et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il perdrait si la forteresse tombait. Hermione, ses enfants, les enfants de Harry, ceux de Percy et Audrey, de George et Angelina, de Bill et Fleur, et tout les autres, professeurs, étudiants, tant d'innocents dont le seule faute aurait été de se retrouver entre deux feux. Il rejetait violemment cette alternative. Il se remettait entièrement à son gouvernement que le bon sens ferait réagir à temps. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il l'espérait de toute son âme.

En attendant, il parcourait les couloirs suffocants de St Mangouste, craignant à chaque pas de tomber sur la chevelure rousse caractéristique de son grand frère, révulsé à la seule vision de ces silhouettes immobiles et sanguinolente recouvert de draps sales, terriblement inquiet par ce que lui réserve l'avenir. Vérifier que son frère ne se trouvait pas ici était l'une des raisons de sa présence à St Mangouste. L'autre commençait déjà à se faire entendre au détour d'un couloir.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je peux me débrouiller tout seul, bordel ! »

_Toujours aussi poli, à ce que je vois…_

Essayant d'afficher un vague sourire, Ron entra dans la chambre. Cette dernière n'était conçue que pour trois personnes ; huit s'y trouvaient alité. Sur l'un d'eux, un homme proche de la quarantaine recouvert de bandage se débattait avec plusieurs médicomages, arguant qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien (ce que Ron voulait bien croire, vu son énergie) et qu'il avait mieux à faire ailleurs, putain de bordel de merde. Sur l'un des autres lits, un autre homme, un poil plus jeune, le regardait avec un air sombre et demandait au med qui prenait sa température s'il pouvait changer de chambre. Le calme olympien du français n'étonna même plus le dernier des Weasley, il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

« Seamus ! cria-t-il à la surprise de ce dernier qui cessa aussitôt de se débattre. C'est pas bientôt fini, tes gamineries ? Je te rappelle que tu respirais à peine quand je suis venu te relever dans les rues de Londres. »

Finnigan le regarda d'un œil noir.

« Et je t'en remercie, Weasley. Seulement, comme tu vois, je vais bien. Mes brulures se sont résorbés, mes os sont ressoudés et mes organes remis en place. Alors, par les glandes de Merlin, peux-tu expliquer à ces andouilles qu'il est inutile de me garder là, que j'ai mieux à faire dehors et que mon lit serait plus utile à d'autre. »

Ron se frotta les yeux.

« Qu'en pense les médicomages ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les concernés.  
- Dans son état, il est fortement déconseillé qu'il bouge, répondit un homme d'âge mur en s'essuyant la bouche. Ses blessures les plus graves sont en effet traitées mais il faut un peu de temps aux emplâtres magiques pour qu'ils prennent. S'il fait de trop brusques mouvements, il risque de rouvrir ses plaies.  
- Et ça prendrait combien de temps ?  
- Un jour ou deux tous au plus. »

Ron se tourna vers Seamus et fit un signe de tête en directions des meds.

« T'as entendu ? Alors tu vas être bien sage et attendre un jour ou deux avant de reprendre le boulot, pigé ?  
- Quoi ? Pas question ? Je ne vais quand…  
- Tu vas attendre, c'est un ordre, répliqua le rouquin en usant de son pouvoir de directeur. On a perdu suffisamment d'homme il y a deux jours ; hors de question que tu nous claque entre les pattes parce que tu n'as pas voulu attendre que tes plaies cicatrisent. » Et comme Seamus ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, il ajouta : « Regarde Sauvray. Il est dans un état pitoyable mais il ne se plaint pas, lui. »

Seamus maugréa quelque chose au sujet de la prétendue couardise des français, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne dise rien pour rester bien au chaud à l'intérieur d'un l'hôpital, ce à quoi, Lucas rétorqua que dans le domaine, les anglais n'avait rien à leur envier. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ron aura une longue conversation avec lui, notamment au sujet de ses nouvelles affectations au sein de la cellule d'enquête. C'est là entre autre qu'il apprendra la perte totale du camp qu'il dirigeait et la gravité de ses blessures, bien supérieurs à celle de Seamus. Dislocation de la colonne vertébrale, brûlure magique sur presque la moitié du corps, bras fracturé, hémorragies multiples… Il avait de la chance d'être un sorcier ; il serait né moldu, il serait devenu, au mieux, un légume. Son état ne lui permettait pas de reprendre le combat, ses supérieurs le lui ont interdit, une nouvelle qu'il semblait prendre avec sérénité, presque avec soulagement. Ron se demanda une nouvelle fois de quoi ils avaient parlé, Vogel et lui, une semaine auparavant et pourquoi les nouvelles consignes de l'Egyptien ne le surprenaient pas. Mais comme à chaque fois, Ron ne chercha pas à savoir. Ils vivaient dans un monde de secret et il valait mieux avoir toutes les cartes en main lorsque l'envie d'en dévoiler un se faisait présente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, Weasley, grogna Seamus en se rallongeant dans son lit après dix bonnes minutes de négociation. J'imagine que ce n'est pas uniquement pour prendre de nos nouvelles.  
- Et pourtant, si, mentit-il avec conviction (il refusait de leur parler de George). J'avais une minute entre deux corvées, je suis venu voir si vous n'étiez pas mort.  
- Et t'as rien de mieux à faire, railla Seamus.  
- Si, justement, et il a déjà perdu trop de temps. »

Ron se retourna vivement au son de la voix et vit un véritable revenant. Vogel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le teint pâle, le regard cerné. Si Ron avait une mine de déterré, Vogel semblait mort depuis plusieurs décennies. Ces yeux durs comme la pierre lui firent même un peu peur.

« Tu as une seconde, j'ai à te parler. »

Son ton n'autorisait aucune réplique. Ron le suivit dans le couloir, sous les regards neutres et estomaqués de Sauvray et Finnigan, avec l'impression d'être un jeune garçon sur le point de se faire méchamment engueuler.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du couloir, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Vogel fit un geste vague de la main et le boucan baissa un chouia. Sortilège Assurdiato, probablement. Il se tourna alors vers lui. Sa voix vibrait d'impatience.

« Où on en est ? »

Ron plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Tu pourrais préciser ?  
- Ne joue pas à ça, fit-il d'une voix tremblante. On en est où ?  
- Tu parle de la cellule d'enquête, j'imagine ? »

Vogel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Ron se mordilla la lèvre.

Il n'osait pas avouer à l'Egyptien qu'il avait totalement oublié. Vogel lui avait donné un objectif simple (enfin… simple, question de point de vu) : reformer la cellule d'enquête, c'est-à-dire convaincre Morgane, Alister Craws, Harvey Stone, Joanna Galys, Bridget Bell, Casius Ogden, Samantha McKinnon et Jerry Bones de les rejoindre de nouveau, en dépit du fait que celui qui les avait sollicité la première fois était un traitre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il n'a pas eu de grosse difficulté à convaincre les trois agents de la Sécurité Intérieur. Stone, Galys et Bell ont même accepté un peu vite à son gout. Mais l'important, c'est qu'ils soient revenus parmi eux. Les autres, par contre… Avec les évènements du 22 Décembre, il avait totalement oublié de s'en occuper.

« Alors ? »

Ron le regarda dans les yeux. Autant répondre franchement.

« Navré, Vogel, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. J'ai été un peu… débordé ces derniers jours et essayer de rameuter des fantômes est une corvée que j'ai préféré mettre de côté. Car oui, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, les derniers sont plus que galères à retrouver. Morgane a quasiment disparu de la surface du globe depuis que Dawlish l'a mise à pied après son petit scandale. Craws ne veut plus entendre parler de nous. Ogden et McKinnon sont portée disparus depuis le 22 Décembre et présumés morts sous les décombres de Gringotts. Quant à Bones, fidèle à la réputation des Langues de Plombs, il n'est pas facile à approcher. Alors, oui, je suis désolé, mais au risque de me répéter, je n'avais pas le temps. »

Vogel se frotta les yeux. Il avait réellement du mal à calmer son impatience, Ron ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était si calme d'ordinaire.

« Pas le temps… Oui, je dois avouer que c'est bien jouer, vraiment bien jouer… »

Ron n'était pas sûr qu'il s'adressait à lui.

« Euh… Vogel ? »

Il se redressa brusquement, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. De nouveau, son regard lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Oui, oui… désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » Il se passa la main sur le visage. « Le temps… Comprend bien une chose, Weasley : on ne peut plus se permettre de le perdre. Plus maintenant. Il faut que tu termine le travail dans les plus brefs délais. Je veux que la cellule d'enquête soit réunie avant la prochaine attaque.  
- Il y aura donc une autre attaque ?  
- Evidemment. Et tu le sais. »

Naturellement qu'il le savait.

« Il y a une chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi eux ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ils indispensable de les réunir eux et pas d'autres ? Les services de Bones, McKinnon, Ogden ou Craws regorgent d'éléments au moins aussi précieux. Pourquoi se fatiguer à rassembler ces gaillards-là. »

Vogel poussa un soupir.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour te le dire. Sache seulement que c'est primordial. Il est indispensable que ce soit eux et personne d'autre, c'est clair ?  
- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il malgré tout.  
- Ne cherche pas à savoir. »

Ron serra les dents. Il comprenait la nécessité du secret dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire mais il était l'un des cerveaux de l'opération, bon sang, et il avait la désagréable impression que Vogel lui cachait des éléments très important. Pire que tout, il avait la sensation que Vogel se servait de lui. Et cela le révulsait, d'autant qu'avec ses disparitions à répétitions, il lui faisait de moins en moins confiance.

« Inutile d'insister à ce que je vois, dit-il d'un ton acerbe. J'imagine que Harry avait de bonnes raisons de les vouloir dans son équipe. »

Vogel ne répondit pas.

« En parlant de Harry, on fait quoi ? Cela fait presque une semaine qu'il a disparu.  
- Je me charge de Harry. Ne pense qu'à ton objectif.  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il s'agit qu'en même de mon meilleur ami et j'aimerai bien savoir où tu en es. »

Vogel tergiversa un long moment avant de se décider à lui répondre.

« Pour le moment, nulle part. J'attends un objet qu'un très vieil ami est censé me remettre. Mais le 22 Décembre a largement changé la donne et il a prit énormément de retard. J'espère l'avoir avant la seconde vague d'attaque de la Confrérie. J'espère également que l'objet est toujours intact.  
- Et c'est quoi, cette objet ?  
- Il est préférable que tu n'en sache rien. Le nom ne te dirait rien mais ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas de notre ennemi et je préfère éviter une fuite malencontreuse.  
- Je vois. Difficile de parler de confiance dans ce cas.  
- La confiance est un luxe bien trop cher aujourd'hui… »

Brusquement, Vogel lâcha un cri de douleur. Son bras gauche fut pris de contraction douloureuse, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'Egyptien, ses traits se tordirent en un cri silencieux. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était chevrotante.

« Je dois partir. Ecoute-moi bien, Weasley, je ne me répèterai pas. Il faut que tu termine le travail le plus vite possible. Lorsque ce sera fait, envoie-moi un patronus, peu importe l'endroit, peu importe le moment, c'est clair ? Bon, une fois que je serais parti, retourne dans la chambre et transmet un message à Sauvray de ma part. Dis-lui… Dis-lui que celui qu'il attend sera à l'endroit prévu avec une heure d'avance. Et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à rater le rendez-vous. Dis-lui également que maintenant qu'il a le temps, il a intérêt à se mettre au travail au plus vite. Qu'il m'envoie des patronus régulièrement pour m'informer de la situation, il comprendra. Parle également à Finnigan. Dis-lui tout ce que tu sais au sujet de la cellule d'enquête et qu'il fait désormais équipe avec Sauvray. Quant à Sauvray, dis-lui de lui faire confiance autant que possible. Ah, et dis-lui aussi de se tenir prêt. Un jour ou l'autre, je vous enverrai un message, à tout les deux ; vous devrez rappliquer dans les dix minutes qui suivront. Je ne plaisante pas, c'est très important.  
- Vogel, est-ce que… »

Mais une nouvelle douleur le jeta presque à terre. Une foule de question se bousculait dans la tête de Ron mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en formuler une seule. Dans un souffle, Vogel se releva et commença à s'éloigner.

« Fais ce que je te dis comme je te le dis et ne pose pas de question. Dis-toi seulement que c'est important. »

Il s'éloigna. Ron s'apprêtait à le rattraper lorsqu'il se retourna subitement.

« Dernière chose : lorsque tu auras un moment, va dans la chambre 16, au deuxième étage.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Ce qui s'y trouve devrait te libérer d'un poids. »

Ron n'eu pas le temps de demander des explications. La seconde d'après, en un souffle, Vogel disparu dans la foule. Immobile, le bras tendu, le cadet des Weasley était de plus en plus perdu.

_Mais c'est quoi, ce délire ?_

Manoir Malefoy, 29 décembre 2018

« Je refuse de continuer ! »

La voix métallique de Sockworth lui traversa la tête comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Drago avala son verre de whisky pur feu d'un trait. Il nourrissait l'espoir fou que cette nouvelle rasade d'alcool ferait taire la douleur sourde qui le laminait depuis plusieurs jours. Mal lui en prit. Son bureau tangua fortement lorsqu'il essaya de se retourner. Il vit à peine le meuble croulant sous les débris, les morceaux de journal vantant sa grandeur d'âme et les multiples rapports de son espion. Par contre, ce qu'il vit parfaitement, c'est les éclats de colère dans le regard sombre de Dashel.

« Je me fout royalement de ton avis, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Contente-toi de faire ce qu'on dit, et c'est tout. »

Il se versa un autre verre. Le cliquetis du goulot sur le bord du petit récipient en cristal l'empêcha d'entendre les pas de Sockworth derrière lui. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence qu'une fois que sa main eut projeté l'objet sur le sol. Drago se tourna vivement. Il était à moins de trente centimètre de Dash et l'espion dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière tellement l'haleine de son patron puait l'alcool frelaté.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prend ? cracha Drago. Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire, misérable pantin ?  
- Je n'ai pas oublié qui vous étiez, répondit Dash d'un ton égal. Mais je ne reconnais pas ce que vous êtes devenu. »

Drago le regarda les yeux brillants, comme s'il cherchait à donner un sens aux mots qu'il entendait. Puis un sourire moqueur le défigura.

« J'avais oublié pourquoi mon paternel t'avais engagé… » D'un pas titubant, il alla sortir un autre verre du placard. « Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu travaille pour l'Ordre ?  
- Presque seize ans, répondit Dash les dents serrés.  
- Treize ans… 2002, alors. Tu fais donc partie des tous premiers. Les vieux briscards, comme on les appelle…  
- Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
- Nulle part précisément. Je tenais seulement à connaitre la valeur de l'homme dont je risque d'ordonner l'exécution pour insubordination. » Le ton était d'une indifférence ahurissante. « En tant que briscard, ce serait une erreur de te tuer ou non ? C'est vrai que dans un sens, étant donné que vous êtes si peu nombreux aujourd'hui…  
- Vous ne pouvez pas. Seul Père peut ordonner une exécution. »

Drago eu un grand sourire. « Ah, si tu savais… »

Dash sonda le regard de son maitre avant de pousser un long soupir las.

« Et bien, soit. Allez-y, faites-moi disparaitre. Après tout, j'imagine que vous n'aurez aucun mal ensuite à expliquer à votre oncle pourquoi je ne peux plus lui fournir d'information et vous n'aurez bien évidemment aucun mal à trouver le sbire idéal pour terminer le plan aberrant que vous m'avez fait commencer. C'est vrai que l'Ordre regorge d'espion compétent ces derniers temps… »

Drago éclata de rire. Un rire franc qui déstabilisa légèrement Sockworth.

« Direct, froid et cynique… Pas de doute, je sais pourquoi tu es là. »

Il avala son verre cul sec et tituba légèrement vers Dash.

« Dis-moi, en seize ans de temps, t'ai-je donné une seule fois l'occasion de douter de moi ?  
- Non, monsieur, répondit-il après un moment. Faut dire aussi que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion non plus de vous voir ivre.  
- Faudra t'y faire. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, je sais très bien ce que je fais.  
- Permettez-moi d'en douter. »

Drago le fixa d'un air mauvais. Sans se démonter, Dash pointa un index rageur sur les journaux et les rapports de mission qu'il avait lui-même rédigé.

« Que je vous fasse des copies des informations que je donne à votre oncle, ça, encore, je peux comprendre. Je vous les aurais fournis même si vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la mascarade que vous êtes en train de jouer aux larbins du Ministère. Je comprends l'intérêt de se faire bien voir. Si les principaux membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas aussi populaires, cela ferait longtemps que nous ne serions plus là. Je comprends ça mais pas le reste. Dix milles gallions ! Vous avez ponctionné dix milles gallions à l'Ordre pour apporter votre contribution à la nouvelle coalition militaire Sorciers/Moldus. Dix milles gallions pour secourir les malheureuses victimes du 22 Décembre. Dix milles gallions donnés de bon cœur aux ennemis de votre oncle ! Et puis, il y a ce que vous m'avez demandé. La mise en place d'un réseau d'informateur au Département des Aurors, les chantages, les fausses preuves… Ca ne me pose pas problème, je le fais depuis des années. Non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le but de tout ça et je me demande si vous avez encore toute votre tête, monsieur. C'est pour ça que je préfère prendre mes précautions. Je refuse d'être plus longtemps dans le collimateur de votre oncle. Si vous voulez vous détruire, allez-y mais faites-le seul. »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de bien analyser ce que son meilleur élément venait de lui cracher à la figure, de bien se remémorer la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, la semaine la plus étrange de sa vie.

Les sept derniers jours de sa vie se sont écoulés comme dans un rêve. Drago n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de devenir mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'arrêter. Après l'horreur du 22 Décembre, après les abominations que son oncle s'était fait un devoir de partager avec lui, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir sans sa dose. Il se sentait dériver, il se sentait devenir une loque mais aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraitre, il devait garder l'esprit clair, net de toute terreur, pour mener son plan à terme. Après, advienne que pourra. Que ce soit dans les effluves de l'alcool ou sous les coups de boutoir de Lestrange, il se moquait bien de mourir. L'important était d'en finir.

Il avait commencé par prendre ses précautions. Miraculeusement épargné par le sortilège inhumain des vampires, Megalyn était partie. Elle refusait de rester dans cet enfer, de voir sa famille mourir à petit feu, et Drago la comprenait. Au fil des mois, elle lui faisait l'effet d'une étrangère. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, où ils s'étaient embrassé, où ils s'étaient parlé. Par Salazar, il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il l'avait _touché_. La Confrérie de Minuit l'avait littéralement avalé. Megalyn l'avait vu disparaitre, cet homme qu'elle avait haïe avant d'apprendre à l'aimer, et elle ne supportait plus de vivre sous le même toit qu'un déchet humain incapable de dormir sans un gramme huit d'alcool dans le sang. Drago n'essayait même pas de remonter la pente. Il ne la voyait plus, ne la considérait plus. Autant s'éloigner. Pour le moment. Drago s'est conforté dans cette idée. Plus elle sera loin, mieux ce sera. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Scorpius. Il se trouvait à Poudlard, derrière l'incroyable défense que le Ministère avait érigée tout autour de l'école. Et puis, même en cas d'échec, il ne lui arriverait rien. Drago avait presque vendu son âme à Lestrange pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, il avait quasiment sacrifié l'Ordre, pour préserver son unique enfant de la folie de sa famille. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il comptait conserver, c'était cet accord. Quitte à en souffrir.

Le départ de Megalyn pour les Amériques, sa terre natale, l'avait soulagé, à vrai dire. S'il devait disparaitre, la savoir loin de cette horreur serait plus facile pour lui. Quant à Scorpius, il savait que des gens biens s'occuperaient de lui. Non, il s'était libéré d'un poids. Maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir agir à sa guise.

Après s'être assuré que tous ses biens reviendraient à Megalyn et à Scorpius, il avait mis son plan en exécution. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Plus après avoir vécu le 22 Décembre. Il avait vu les batailles, ils avaient assisté de loin à ses immondes boucheries, Lestrange s'était servi sans vergogne de son pouvoir sur lui, ils l'avaient placé dans la peau des soldats vampires et par leur biais, il a connu l'enfer. Un cadeau, c'était ce terme qu'avait employé son oncle pour qualifier ce qui lui faisait subir. Drago ne voyait là qu'une énième preuve de sa cruauté. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la rancœur de Rodolphus envers sa famille était aussi grande ; l'ancien mangemort prenait un réel plaisir à faire souffrir les derniers membres de sa fratrie, comme s'il avait quelque chose à venger. Drago essayait de tenir, vaille que vaille. Il devait tenir, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Ca et son plan. C'était bien le seul avantage de ce traitement, il ne faisait que le conforter dans son idée.

Il ne serait le pantin de personne. Il avait baissé la tête depuis trop longtemps. Il avait suivit les traces de son cher père et voyez où ça l'a mené. Cela ne peut plus durer. Il ne peut s'en sortir, il le sait. On n'échappe pas à la Confrérie de Minuit. Mais à défaut de s'en sortir, il peut les entrainer dans sa chute.

Quitte à mourir, autant le faire dignement.

Autant le faire libre.

Ce ne sera pas facile. Il n'était pas Sockworth et la Confrérie de Minuit n'était pas le Ministère. Comment vaincre ces monstres ? Seul, il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait besoin du Ministère. En tant que membre influent de l'Ordre, il avait accès à certaines informations qui devrait faire le bonheur des Aurors. Mais comment le leur remettre sans détruire sa couverture ? Les vampires de la Confrérie le terrifiait ; à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de son oncle, il avait l'impression d'être violé dans son intimité, comme si la plus infime de ses pensées étaient connu de ces monstres. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était qu'une impression car sinon ses jours étaient comptés. Les efforts de Dashel Sockworth pour préparer le terrain ne serviraient à rien et les multiples dons qu'il avait faits au Ministère afin de donner le change et d'avoir accès à certains cercles du Ministère seront récompensés à titre posthume. Pour être honnête, il s'attendait à mourir à chaque seconde. Il était persuadé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, la Confrérie savait ce qu'il préparait et qu'elle prenait un plaisir sadique à lui donner de l'espoir avant de le faire taire. En attendant, Drago continuait. Il ne lâchait rien. Patiemment, il préparait le terrain, il sélectionnait soigneusement ceux qui pourrait lui servir, il élaborait des plans, attendait le bon moment. Il faisait tout pour rester invisible. Il faisait tout pour avoir la peau de la Confrérie. Une entreprise qui avançait à tâtons mais qui avançais néanmoins.

Il comprenait le désarroi de Dash. Sockworth était l'un des plus vieux membres de l'Ordre et du point de vue de Drago, son seul espion valable. Un soldat dévoué, diablement intelligent dont l'intégrité à plus d'une fois été mise à rude épreuve mais qui n'a jamais baissé les bras, jamais. Drago espérait qu'il serait un allié de poids, un allié fidèle et inflexible mais il ne pensait pas qu'il éprouvait une telle terreur à l'encontre de Lestrange. Il pensait se servir de lui encore un peu puis, une fois qu'il serait sûr de mettre la machine en branle, il se débarrasserait de lui. De toute façon, l'Ordre étant mort, il ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité.

« J'ai encore besoin de toi, Dashel, murmura Drago. Il reste encore deux ou trois points importants à régler.  
- Ce que vous faites est dangereux, cracha-t-il. Ca va nous péter à la figure avant même que l'on ai compris ce qui nous arrive. Et sans vouloir vous vexer, je n'ai pas envie de suivre les traces de Reeve.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne les suivras pas. Ton rôle dans cette histoire est bientôt achevé.  
- A quoi ça vous sert de faire ça ? La Confrérie va l'emporter, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. A quoi bon vous en faire un ennemi ?  
- Tu ne comprendrais pas.  
- Serais-ce à cause de la Salle Close ? Auriez-vous peur de ce qu'ils risquent d'y trouver ? »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire.

La Confrérie de Minuit ne s'intéressait au Ministère que pour une chose : la Salle Close. Cela faisait des semaines que Sockworth faisait son possible pour ramener le plus d'information possible à son sujet. Ce que Drago n'avait pas totalement comprit. Il n'avait pas peur de ce que la Confrérie pouvait trouver là-dedans étant donné que personne ne sait ce qui s'y trouve. La Salle Close porte ce nom du fait qu'elle est impossible à ouvrir. La force magique qui la scelle est telle que personne encore n'est arrivé à la contourner. Les Langues de Plombs travaillaient d'arrache-pied à la déverrouiller mais pour l'instant, la Salle Close n'était qu'une porte dans le grand hall du Département des Mystères et rien d'autre. Non, Drago n'avait pas peur de ça. Pas pour l'instant.

« Ne cherche pas à savoir. Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis. »

Sockworth le regarda en secouant la tête, une moue méprisante sur le visage. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un courant d'air froid le pétrifia sur place. Il se retourna vivement et ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit la haute silhouette de Rodolphus Lestrange dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il souriait comme à son habitude. De son petit sourire de requin.

« Je dérange peut-être ? »

La question n'impliquait aucune réponse affirmative.

« Bien sur que non, répondit Drago avec une emphase aviné détestable. Entrez donc, mon oncle. J'en avais fini avec lui de toute façon. »

Dash lui jeta un dernier regard dégoulinant de pitié et transplana.

« Alors, que me vaut votre visite ? »

Aucune peur, aucune retenue. Drago avait le temps de s'y faire, à la présence glaçante de son oncle. Rodolphus ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, par ailleurs.

« J'ai peu de temps devant moi, je passe juste te prévenir. Histoire que tu préviennes tes larbins. On en a perdu beaucoup trop lors de la dernière vague.  
- Les prévenir de quoi ?  
- Mais de la prochaine attaque, voyons, répondit Lestrange en souriant de toutes ses dents. Dans trois jours, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Le spectacle promet d'être intéressant, ne sois pas en retard.  
- Ah, mais je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, rétorqua Malefoy avec morgue.  
- Bien, je viendrais donc te chercher à l'heure prévue, ne me fait pas attendre. Je suis sûr que tu as hâte de voir ce que va donner tes dix milles gallions, non ? »

Drago ne répondit pas.

« A dans trois jours, mon neveu. »

Il transplana, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un souffle nauséabond.

Drago vida son verre. Sa main tremblait. Il allait lui falloir bien plus qu'un verre pour supporter cette nuit. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre.

_Trois jours…_


	5. Préparatifs

Désolé pour le retard, j'avais quelques soucis d'ordre technique, je n'ai retrouvé internet qu'il y a peu de temps. Enfin, voici la suite de la Confrérie de Minuit.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Préparatif**

Poudlard, 1 janvier 2019.

« Tiens. »

Hermione mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un homme à ses côtés et qu'il était en train de lui tendre une tasse de café fumant. Complètement absorbée par le spectacle hallucinant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

« Oh. Merci, Neville. »

Evitant soigneusement son regard, elle prit la tasse avec des gestes lents, légèrement tremblotant. Elle semblait prête à fondre en larme. Son ami à ses côtés devait en avoir conscience car c'est d'une voix timide, hésitante, maladroite, qu'il demanda :

« Ca va aller ? Tu… Tu gère ? »

Elle soupira. Elle avait entendu cette question tellement de fois et tant de manières différentes. Que répondre, honnêtement ?

_Oh, mais tout va bien. Tout va très bien même. Mon mari est probablement mort à l'heure où je te parle, tué par les fous furieux qui dévastent le pays ; mon meilleur ami a disparu, personne sait on il est, il est mort aussi probablement, et ce serait peut-être mieux parce que personnellement, je ne voudrais pas être sa place lorsque les trois douzaines d'Aurors qui le poursuivent lui tomberont sur le coin du nez ; la marraine de mon fils a disparu elle aussi, j'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue depuis que je l'ai laissé sur le bas de sa porte il y a neuf jours mais s'ils trouvent Harry, il y a de forte chance pour qu'ils la dénichent également, alors ça va. Et pour couronner le tout, je viens d'apprendre que plusieurs centaines de monstres ignobles avec des lames longues comme mon bras, sont en train de marcher vers le château où je me trouve, moi, ainsi que mes enfants et les enfants de mes amis… Non, non, vraiment, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être mieux._

Elle répondit seulement :

« Je fais avec. »

Ce fut au tour de Neville de pousser un soupir. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit porter une main à son visage.

« Ils vont bientôt s'en aller. » Il secoua la tête : « Ils se plantent…  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- La moitié de la garnison, Hermione. _La moitié !_ Et tout l'armement lourd. C'est une folie. S'ils échouent…  
- Ne dis pas ça.  
- S'ils échouent, insista-t-il d'une voix impatiente, on se retrouvera avec rien pour défendre le château ! Regarde ! Parmi les soldats qui s'en vont, les deux tiers sont des sorciers. Et leurs armes… Regarde ça, ils ont pris la quasi-totalité des catapultes transplane en plus des chars moldus, ainsi que la moitié des golems de combat que nous venons de recevoir. S'ils se font massacrer par les vampires, non seulement nous nous retrouverons avec rien pour nous défendre mais en plus nous aurons fournis des armes à la Confrérie.  
- Et que préfères-tu, Neville ? s'énerva Hermione. Qu'ils viennent jusqu'à nos murs ? Qu'on affronte un millier de ses horreurs dans le parc, avec les enfants dans le château ? C'est ça que tu veux ?  
- Bien sûr que non, s'empourpra le professeur. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. On ne peut pas se permettre de telles décisions, pas lorsque la vie d'enfants est en jeu justement.  
- Neville, Malor et Jimenez savent ce qu'ils font. Si les rapports des éclaireurs sont juste alors ils seront à quatre contre un sur les crêtes, armés jusqu'aux dents que ce soit de leurs baguettes ou des armes à feu modifiés de Yddslyg. Crois-moi avec un peu de chance, ils massacreront la moitié du rang ennemi avant que les vampires ne se rendent compte qu'ils sont attaqués.  
- Tu sais très bien que le nombre est une donnée très relative avec les vampires.  
- Ils réussiront, affirma-t-elle, catégorique. Ils doivent réussir. »

Elle ne pouvait envisager une autre issue. Malor et ses soldats doivent l'emporter. S'ils échouent, autant se rendre. Autant mourir.

En contrebas, l'armée se mit en branle. Neville et Hermione se tenaient devant une fenêtre du premier étage, dans l'aile nord, juste au-dessus de la principale cour de l'école. C'est ici que c'était rassemblé les soldats désignés pour arrêter les vampires sur les crêtes qui bordent le village de Pré-au-lard. Cinq cents hommes et femmes, sorciers et moldus, armés jusqu'aux dents, prêt à donner leur vie dans une guerre qui les dépassent tous. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme de la Coalition, la robe de sorcier doublés de runes serti à la poitrine, aux bras et aux jambes de pièces métalliques enchantées, et d'un casque lourdement ensorcelé afin de pallier aux effets nuisibles des Piliers Rouges et des Hurleurs. L'armure de l'Armée magique était constamment mise à jour en fonction des compétences de l'ennemi, cela, Hermione le savait, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé, par contre, c'était de voir un jour battre à leur cuisse des pistolets semi-automatiques, des mitrailleuses lourdes et des grenades. Les sorciers portaient également en plus de tout cela leurs deux baguettes de combat. C'était bien là la seule différence entre les sorciers et les moldus au sein de la Coalition.

Des moldus…

Des moldus à Poudlard…

Si jamais on lui avait dit qu'elle vivrait un tel moment…

De mémoire, la dernière fois qu'un moldus avait foulé le sol de l'école remontait à presque trois cents ans. Ce jour-là, l'homme était seul, perdu et terrifié, on ignore comment il avait passé les barrières magiques, on sait seulement ce qu'on fait les sorciers lorsqu'ils l'ont trouvé ; aujourd'hui, ils sont presqu'un millier, terrifiés mais en colère – une rage froide, horrible, qui lui donnait des frissons, et rien de ce que pourra faire les sorciers ne saurait leur faire oublier cette endroit. Plus maintenant.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, elle leva la tête. Le ciel était lourd, opaque, d'un gris déprimant. Une pluie froide, pénétrante, n'avait cessé de tomber depuis que les vampires s'étaient retirés, transformant les épaisses couches de neiges en un bourbier gluant, poisseux et nauséabond. Le phénomène n'avait rien de naturelle, elle le savait. C'était dû à la multitude de Piliers Rouges qui avait jaillit du sol il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il s'agissait là d'une très grande magie. Pour qu'ils aient à subir les conséquences glaciales de ces choses alors que les plus proches étaient à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, cela devait drainer une puissance incroyable. Elle comprenait que les vampire aient besoin d'autant de temps pour les recharger.

_Qu'ils trainent, bon sang ! Pitié, faites qu'ils aient besoin d'encore un mois, voire deux, pourquoi pas ? Qu'ils trainent, qu'ils patientent, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Pitié._

Elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée. Elle ne devait pas se relâcher. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle revoyait encore les rues dévastées de Londres et les monstres innombrables qui se jetaient sur des innocents pour les éventrer à mains nues, elle reniflait encore l'odeur de sang et de chair brûlée, elle entendait encore les hurlements, les suppliques et le son du métal qui se tord et casse. Et elle avait assez. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était pouvoir laisser vagabonder ses pensées et ne pas voir émerger ces abominations en manteau noir et masque de fer. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était la paix.

« Hermione ? »

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. En douceur, presque comme une caresse. Elle tourna les yeux vers Neville. Ce dernier la dévisageait avec une inquiétude sincère, touchante, et cela embruma un peu plus ses yeux. Elle comprit subitement pourquoi il s'inquiétait. Portant la main à ses joues, elle se sentit gênée. Elle avait pleuré.

« Hermione, répéta-t-il, incertain.  
- Ca va, ça va, merci. » Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas. « Excuse-moi. »

Et elle le planta là, sans même le regarder. Tout juste l'entendit-elle maugréer « maudit mal de crâne… » avant de disparaitre au bout du couloir mais ce fut tout. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'être seule.

Malheureusement, il devenait problématique de pouvoir s'isoler de nos jours à Poudlard. Le château bruissait de monde. Que ce soit les élèves ou les refugiés, il devenait impossible de faire un pas sans tomber sur quelqu'un. Elle souffla et s'engouffra dans un passage secret. Depuis l'arrivé de l'armée une semaine plus tôt, tout avait tellement changé qu'elle avait encore du mal à en croire ses yeux. La loi martiale avait été appliquée, les professeurs n'avaient plus d'autres choix que d'obéir ou s'en aller. Ils s'étaient pliés aux règles ; au début, cela semblait être la meilleure chose à faire (_non, cela_ était _la meilleure chose à faire_), la situation l'exigeait après tout, mais à présent, les tensions commençaient à ressortir. Le cloisonnement était le plus dur à supporter. Pour des raisons pratiques, le château avait été compartimenté. Les trois derniers étages étaient réservés aux élèves et aux professeurs. Les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles avaient été contraint de quitter leur salle commune pour rejoindre celle de Gryffondor au cinquième étage et celle de Serdaigle au septième (ça aussi, elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir. Des élèves de deux maisons différentes s'en partageant une seule… Même si Dumbledore aurait aimé un tel rapprochement, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela surréaliste). La Salle sur Demande était devenu une seconde Grande Salle où les élèves prenaient leurs déjeuners et étudiaient lors des quelques rares cours que certains professeurs dispensaient encore. Les profs dont les bureaux se trouvaient dans les étages les plus bas ont également été relogé, bien que contrairement aux étudiants, ils pouvaient bouger à leur guise. En effet, les militaires comptaient sur eux pour gérer au mieux les réfugiés et les enfants. Il restait néanmoins difficile de bouger facilement dans le château. Afin de contenir au mieux les enfants, des postes de gardes avaient été dressé à chaque sortie, chaque escalier, chaque coursive desservant les étages inférieurs. Tout avait été fait pour qu'aucun élève ne descende plus bas que le cinquième niveau et s'arrêter devant chaque garde devenait rapidement épuisant. Plus d'une fois, elle avait été tentée d'utiliser l'escalier de secours mais depuis qu'ils avaient condamné chaque sortie intermédiaire, cela ne servait plus à rien. Ce qu'elle appelait l'escalier de secours était un petit escalier dans l'aile est, sous la tour d'astronomie, qui reliait tout les étages de l'école en un seul puits. Toutes les entrées avaient été condamnées par les soldats à l'exception de celles qui desservaient le sixième étage et les cachots. Le but était de pouvoir évacuer rapidement les élèves en cas d'attaque. Tandis que la bataille ferait rage dans les étages inférieurs, les professeurs devront rassembler les étudiants au sixième et les descendre jusqu'à une salle dans les cachots où ils seront transporté dans une zone sûre connu que de quelques personnes soigneusement sélectionnés. Toute la zone – l'escalier et la salle de transplane – était parfaitement isolée du reste du château. Une méthode à priori sûre mais qui ne ferait véritablement ses preuves qu'une fois les vampires sur les lieux. Hermione avait également entendu parler d'un puits similaire au quatrième étage pour les réfugiés. Ces derniers occupait les étages deux à cinq et était aussi surveillé que les élèves par les militaires, lesquels occupaient tout le reste du château, à savoir le rez de chaussée, le premier étage et le parc. Tous savaient que les soldats agissaient pour leur bien, certains même osaient affirmait qu'il le faisait avec intelligence, mais la promiscuité devenait pesante, d'autant plus poisseuse que les mesure d'hygiène était réduite au strict minimum. S'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen rapide de calmer le jeu, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y aurait des débordements et l'ordre devait régner dans le château. C'était primordial.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant à la sortie d'un passage secret, ne voulant pas se faire voir d'un petit groupe d'adolescent qui allait en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Fugacement, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu devenir aussi amer, aussi cynique. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu à Londres ? Non, c'était bien avant. Cet été, peut-être. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son retour à Poudlard. Elle l'avait souhaité depuis si longtemps. Après son départ forcé il y a cinq ans, elle avait souvent rêvé de pouvoir à nouveau foulé le sol de l'école. Dire qu'elle fut heureuse lorsque Minerva avait accepté de la réembaucher serait un euphémisme affolant. Son bonheur avait été tel qu'à son humble avis et sans aucune prétention, Ron se souviendrait longtemps de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ce jour-là. Non, le malaise était plus vieux. Peut-être remontait-il à cette journée d'aout où elle avait reçu un hibou de Ginny lui annonçant une nouvelle qu'elle connaissait déjà. Ce jour terrible où le soir même, moins de quelques heures après que le Ministère eut survécu à la toute première attaque de la Confrérie, elle s'était dite sans même y réfléchir : _ça recommence._ Une pensée qui lui avait serré la gorge au point de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Instinctivement, elle serra son avant-bras, fort, très fort, comme pour faire taire la douleur, une douleur qui n'existait plus que dans sa tête et dont elle n'était pas parvenu – et ne parviendrait jamais – à s'en débarrasser totalement. Subitement, son besoin de s'isoler devint insoutenable. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs, sans se soucier de qui pouvait la voir, et alla s'enfermer dans la petite salle de classe qu'elle partageait avec le professeur Juniper. Enfin seule, elle releva sa manche et frotta instinctivement la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait l'avant-bras sur presque toute la longueur. Une cicatrice au passé lourd. Un passé dont elle se serait crue capable de se débarrasser au fil des ans mais qui continue à s'accrocher à elle vaille que vaille, se rappelant à son bon souvenir au pire moment qui soit. Elle baissa la tête. Lentement, elle fit glisser son index le long des lettres à peine visible, générant de longs frissons sur sa peau, plongeant son cœur dans une intense chape de glace.

_Sois maudite, Lestrange._

Ce n'est que tardivement qu'elle ressenti les premiers contrecoups de ce qui lui était arrivé dans le manoir des Malefoy. Durant les heures qui avaient suivi, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Les choses étaient allées si vite. La mort de Dobby, l'infiltration à Gringotts, Pré-au-lard, la bataille de Poudlard, tant de chose à préparer, à organiser, à penser. Il n'y avait véritablement plus que la douleur cuisante de ses brûlures pour lui rappeler cette expérience ignoble. Mais une fois que tout fut fini, une fois la paix revenue, cela l'avait rattrapé avec force. Aussi long et insidieux que puissant et brutal, son traumatisme l'avait laissé pétrifiée, vide et terrorisée. Un état qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusque là et qu'elle ne pensait jamais connaitre. Elle avait beau savoir que Bellatrix était morte, cela ne parvenait pas à calmer ses crises de plus en plus violente et rapprochées avec le temps. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle se pressait le bras qu'elle s'apaisait quelque peu, une méthode qui la répugnait d'autant plus que c'était de cette manière qu'appuyait Bellatrix sur ses plaies afin de juguler le sang. Mais elle n'avait pas mieux, même après toutes les séances qu'elle avait eu à subir à St Mangouste. Le nombre d'anciens camarades qu'elle avait croisé là bas l'avait par ailleurs surpris. Elle ne pensait pas que la guerre avait laissé de si profondes séquelles, elle pensait être un cas un peu à part comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu mais il n'en était rien. Ils étaient nombreux à avoir eu besoin de venir après la guerre. Nous sommes la génération sacrifiée, lui avait-on dit un jour. Elle ne se souvenait plus qui avait dit ses mots mais par Merlin, il n'y avait rien de plus vrai.

Les années avaient passé et Hermione était parvenu peu à peu à museler ses terreurs. Si le temps ne parvient pas toujours à guérir les plaies, il peut considérablement les apaiser. Ce fut long et difficile mais Ron fut toujours à ses côtés, la réconfortant et la soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Son amour inconditionnel était devenu sa plus grande force. Elle avait conscience de tous ceux à quoi il refusait de se laisser aller pour elle. Son chagrin, ses blessures, ses fêlures, Ron les taisaient pour elle et elle ne l'en aima que plus encore. Plus que tout autre chose, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était devenu ce qu'elle était à présent. C'était grâce à son amour qu'elle avait retrouvé la joie de vivre. Bien que cet amour fut également une source de folles inquiétudes, aussi irrationnelles qu'inébranlables.

Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle aurait préféré que Ron n'entre jamais chez les Aurors. Pas aussi tôt, en tout cas. Sans être méchante, elle n'aurait jamais pensé son mari capable de devenir un chasseur de mage noir. Il avait beau nombre de qualité et avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il avait du courage et du talent à revendre et elle était intimement persuadée qu'il pouvait faire de grande chose mais pas Auror. Il n'avait pas ce qu'un jour, l'ancien mentor de Harry avait appelé « les tripes de plonger les mains dans le sang et d'en être fier. » Elle n'avait pas songé à cela en ces termes mais ce vieux fou avait raison. L'idée était là et Ron l'avait plus que surprise au fil des ans en montrant à quel point elle avait eu tort. Elle en avait ressenti une certaine culpabilité (n'avait-elle pas songé à l'homme de sa vie comme d'un incapable ?) mais ce sentiment fut rapidement éclipsé au souvenir des tourments qu'il lui avait fait ressentir sans le vouloir en se mettant dans des situations impossibles, comme cette fois, à Cauldron Square, où il avait réchappé de justesse à Franck Muzoray. Il était parvenu à s'en sortir tout seul (au prix d'une belle balafre dans le dos), ce qui l'avait d'une certaine manière extrêmement fière mais également plongé dans une colère telle qu'elle ne lui avait plus parlé pendant deux semaines. Sa plaie lui avait paralysé le bras pendant longtemps, vibrant au diapason de sa terreur, et il lui fallu longtemps pour pardonner cette souffrance à son mari. Très longtemps.

Et aujourd'hui, il continuait. Lui et beaucoup d'autre.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle retrouvait de plus en plus celle qu'elle avait été avant la guerre, celle qu'elle avait toujours aimé être, les vieilles terreurs resurgissaient. Alors qu'elle était parvenue à les enfouir, les réduisant à l'état de simples échos, de simples idées dont le seul effet est de s'immiscer de temps à autre dans ces pensées sans faire trop de dégât, elle perdait du terrain, leur redonnant de la voix. Elle avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, elle savait que c'était la première fois en six ans que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

_Arrête ! Arrête de penser comme ça, ce n'est pas toi. Il faut que tu tienne le coup. Tu dois être forte. Pour Ron. Pour tes enfants. Pour tout le monde._

Mais c'était penser ainsi qui ravivait encore ses plaies. Savoir et souffrir est une chose mais resté dans l'ignorance en est une autre, infiniment plus douloureuse.

_Ron… _

Qu'était-il devenu ? Cette question la rongeait plus que le reste. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu en vie, c'était à Londres, de l'autre côté de la rue, en face de l'entrée de St Mangouste. Elle lui faisait face, grimée comme une médicomage, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse les avoir vu. Il n'aurait jamais dû être là, elle non plus, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait fuie avec Ginny dans cette ruelle. Aujourd'hui, elle le regrettait un peu. N'aurait-il pas mieux valu qu'il les rattrape ? Ginny avait beau avoir fouillé dans des dossiers qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne jamais voir mais Ron était un Auror, un allié, plus qu'un ami, il aurait pu comprendre et peut-être même finir par les aider. Et puis, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que cette image, celle d'un homme épuisé, sale et abasourdi, soit la dernière qu'elle ait de lui en ce monde. Non, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Jamais ! Elle aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Mais Poudlard était devenu un vase clos. Les seules informations qui transpiraient de l'extérieur étaient récupéré par le quartier général et les gradés étaient rarement bavards. Cela ne concernait que la guerre, de toute façon. Elle n'avait que l'espoir. Et elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. Ron avait de la ressource ; plus d'une fois, il s'était montré plus ingénieux que bon nombre de grosse tête du Ministère, Harry y comprit. Il avait survécu à l'attaque. Il avait survécu et il survivrait encore. Comme Ginny. Comme Harry. Ils survivront tous. Elle en faisait le serment.

_Ginny…_

Qu'avait-elle vu dans ses dossiers qu'elle-même n'avait pas remarqués ? Que va-t-elle essayé de faire ? Elle aurait dû prévenir quelqu'un lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé sur le bas de sa porte ce jour-là. Son regard en disait long, elle n'allait pas en rester là, elle allait tenter quelque chose de stupide, d'insensé, et elle le ferait seule. Mais elle ne comptait pas la laisser faire.

« Ginny, c'est de la folie ! Tu ne peux pas rester là, je ne te laisserai pas.  
- C'est pourtant ce que tu vas faire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure. Tu n'as pas le choix, Hermione. Tu dois retourner à Poudlard le plus vite possible. Pour nos enfants. »

Elle n'avait pas aimé cette phrase. Un éclat de tristesse avait embué ses yeux, Hermione avait eu l'impression que Ginny lui confiait ses enfants. Comme si elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Elle avait serré son poing contre sa poitrine, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

« Ce qu'il faut que je fasse. »

Hermione voulu lui toucher le bras mais elle s'écarta vivement.

« Va-t-en maintenant. Avant que l'on ne remarque ton absence. »

Et elle s'en était allée. Avec hésitation, avec frustration, mais elle s'en était allée. Avec le temps, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû insister, bien qu'elle savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Ginny n'aurait laissé personne interféré dans ses plans, elle ferait tout pour mener à bien ce qu'elle pensait être la seule chose à faire. Là-dessus, elle avait trouvé en Harry le parfait mari. Ils étaient pareils.

_Harry…_

Où était-il ? Il était sa plus grosse source d'inquiétude après Ron. Le bref échange qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux au téléphone continuait de résonner dans sa tête. Il l'avait terrifié. Fébrile, abrupte, agressif, il avait semblé en proie à une colère et une peur comme elle n'en avait jamais vu chez lui. Elle l'avait pourtant déjà vu en colère ou affreusement inquiet mais ça, c'était à l'époque de Callaghan, celle où le vieil enfoiré avait presque réussi à le dégouter du métier. Cela n'avait rien à voir. C'était une terreur de bête traquée qu'elle avait entendu dans le téléphone ce jour-là. Le genre de terreur que l'on entend uniquement chez ceux qui savent qu'ils sont coupables et qui n'ont plus d'autre choix que la fuite. Ce qui ne cessait de l'intriguer. Harry était-il véritablement coupable ? Non, non, impossible. Il peut être beaucoup de chose mais il n'était pas un traitre, ni un meurtrier. On le manipulait, c'était certain. Harry n'était plus qu'une marionnette, c'était…

_Et qu'en sais-tu, ma chérie ? Que sais-tu véritablement de Harry ? Vous avez passé votre enfance ensemble, tu le connais mieux que personne, si ce n'est Ron, tu as grandis avec lui, tu as nourri des sentiments bien plus que fraternel à son égard, il est ton ami, ton frère, mais au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il a considérablement changé depuis qu'il est entré dans la Brigade d'Elite – que dis-je, depuis qu'il est devenu le souffre douleur de Callaghan. Si Ginny a déjà eu des doutes sur lui, comment peux-tu être sûre de quoique ce soit ?_

Elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle pensait – non, elle pense toujours – connaitre Harry comme personne mais il était devenu si secret, si sombre par moment. Que savait-elle vraiment de ce qu'il vivait au quotidien ?

_Je peux le comprendre. Peut-être pas entièrement, mais je connais sa douleur, sa souffrance. Moi, Ron, Ginny, et beaucoup d'autre. Son histoire, sa souffrance, est autant la notre que la sienne._

Ou pas. Ne rêve pas, Hermione, la seule chose qui te différencie des autres, c'est que toi, tu possède tout comme lui une cicatrice pour te rappeler de ta souffrance. Mais autrement…

« Assez ! »

Elle se releva brutalement, ne supportant plus d'être seule avec ses pensées. Elle se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce et dévisagea longuement son reflet dans la vitre striée de goutte de pluie. Elle s'efforça de plus songer à tout cela. Ces pensées sombres hanteront bien assez ses nuits d'insomnie, autant qu'elle reste en paix le jour, lucide et prête à tout.

_Prête à faire ce qu'il faut._

Rose et Hugo se trouvaient dans le château. Ainsi que James, Albus et Lily. Pour eux, au moins, elle devait tenir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son homme, son amie ou son frère, mais pour ses enfants et pour tous ceux piégés en ces murs, elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle ne se déroberait pas. Elle avait survécu aux griffes de Bellatrix et à la fureur de la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle survivrait à cette guerre.

_Je tiendrais._

Elle baissait les yeux. Une longue colonne de lumière traversait le parc en direction de la grille. L'armée de la Coalition marchait vers Pré-au-lard.

_Je serais forte._

Elle serra son avant-bras. Plus un réflexe qu'autre chose.

Cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes que sa plaie ne la faisait plus souffrir.

D'un œil éteint, Arthur Malor regardait la moitié de ses hommes disparaitre au loin, chargé de la totalité pratiquement de leur puissance de feu. Disciplinés, ils avançaient d'un même pas, comme un seul homme en direction de la grille, encadrés par deux douzaines de chars moldus et huit transports sorciers pour les catapultes transplane et les golems de combats. Il était difficile à cette distance de distinguer les sorciers et les moldus. L'effet était voulu, naturellement (les huiles du Ministère anglais les avaient assez tarabusté comme ça) mais cela restait très déroutant. Sorciers et moldus marchant d'un même pas, côte à côte, sous une même bannière, prêt à mourir pour la même cause. Cela ne s'était plus vu depuis des siècles. Si tant est même que cela s'est déjà vu un jour.

_Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Sorcier ou moldus, un homme reste un homme. Ils mourront tous de la même manière._

Pourquoi avait-il de si sombres pensées ? Pourquoi, alors que plus que tout aujourd'hui, il pouvait se laisser aller à l'espoir ? L'armée moribonde des sorciers avait été considérablement renforcé par l'arrivé de plusieurs centaines de moldus au moins autant entrainé que les soldats sorciers, si ce n'est plus pour certains aspects. Leur matériel avait été renouvelé ; en plus des catapultes transplane, réparés ou remplacés selon les cas, on leur avait fourni une trentaine de golem de combat ainsi qu'une quinzaine d'invocateurs pour les manipuler. Pour qu'on leur fasse don d'autant d'artefacts alors qu'ils se trouvaient aussi loin du front, cela voulait dire que le président Fontaine avait décidé de mobiliser le reste de l'armée, et si eux, ils disposaient d'une trentaine de golem de combat, cela voudrait dire que les autres camps, plus proches du front, en aurait une bonne centaine, ainsi que des guetteurs magmatiques, des portes-foudres longues portés, des cyclones intrusifs, des tours à eau-vive et bien d'autres armes de destruction massive. Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient retenus. Ils n'avaient ouvert Pandore que sur ces niveaux les plus superficielle, n'empruntant que les catapultes et certaines améliorations d'armures, et ce, afin de préserver le Secret. Mais à présent que ce dernier n'était plus, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se retenir. Les vampires les avaient pris par surprise, ils ne pensaient qu'ils iraient jusque là, mais à présent qu'il n'était plus utile de se cacher, ces monstres allaient comprendre leur douleur. Ces armes, dissimulées dans les niveau intermédiaires de Pandore, n'avait été jusque là utilisé que dans certains cas bien spécifiques, dans des lieux où il serait facile par la suite de les faire disparaitre de la mémoire des moldus et uniquement en dernière nécessité. Aujourd'hui, elles seront là, au grand jour, à pleine puissance, prête à vomir leurs charges meurtrières sur l'ennemi aux yeux de tout le monde. Fugacement, Malor se demanda si l'état major ira jusqu'à ouvrir les profondeurs de Pandore et réveiller les Dragonautes. A coup sûr, la victoire leur serait assurée. Ainsi que leur destruction. Mais ça, comme dirait certains, ce n'était qu'un détail.

Ah, mais peu importe les Dragonautes. Ils avaient les armes améliorées des moldus. Et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

Cela le ramena à l'avant veille. Lors de cette réunion dans la Grande Salle où le capitaine français avait pu constater ce qu'avaient fait les sorciers des armes déjà bien dangereuses de leur compatriote moldus.

La Grande Salle se remplissait petit à petit. Afin de permettre la réunion, les réfugiés qui y avaient élu domicile bon gré mal gré avaient été transférés dans le hall, ainsi que leurs affaires et le poste médical. Tout au fond, sur l'estrade où d'ordinaire s'élevait la table des professeurs, un amoncellement d'objet métallique de taille variable était maintenu en équilibre précaire par une demi-douzaine de sorcier du ministère. Au centre, relié à l'estrade par un mince couloir délimité par un faisceau couleur ambre, se trouvait une petite zone circulaire autour duquel s'élevait quatre piliers de marbre noir parsemés de runes. Une cage de Mordred, c'est comme ça que le sorcier du ministère à sa gauche avait nommé ces choses. Il aurait été bien en peine de deviner à quoi cela servait. Mais peu importe, le sorcier à ses côtés devait connaitre son métier.

« Et bien, je crois que nous allons bientôt commencer, dit-il avec un sourire fin. On attend plus que les moldus et on s'y mets. »

La tête légèrement penché en avant, Malor le regarda de travers. Ce type le faisait flipper. Il était le premier qu'il rencontrait à prendre du plaisir dans cette maudite guerre. Enfin, prendre du plaisir était peut-être un peu exagéré, disons qu'il… Non, en fait, il prenait vraiment son pied. Comme un gosse impatient de tester son nouveau jouet. Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais participé à une bataille. L'air hautain et supérieur, le regard perçant, méprisant, le sourire moqueur, ce n'était qu'un rat de laboratoire qui ne prenait pas pour de la crotte. Une vraie purge. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait totalement le condamner. Sans des gens comme lui, cela ferait longtemps que l'armée aurait disparu. Un soldat n'est rien sans arme et d'après le porte parole de Syracuse, ce gros porc d'anglais codirigeant de la Coalition, l'enfoiré qui se tenait à sa gauche était l'un des meilleurs qu'il avait sous la main.  
A sa droite, Jimenez regardait devant lui avec un air maussade. Le visage âpre souligné par une épaisse moustache grise, son collègue espagnol n'avait jamais été très avenant. Rompu aux opérations nécessitant une coopération entre état, Malor n'avait pas eu trop de problème à s'entendre avec lui mais il doutait que cela se passe aussi bien avec les moldus. Légèrement en retrait derrière lui, leur capitaine, un homme empâté dont il n'avait pas encore retenu le nom, attendait patiemment que le dernier de ses officiers arrive. Une pré-réunion avait eu lieu une demi-heure plus tôt dans l'arrière salle. Juste les capitaines. Juste eux trois. Juste le temps de mettre certaines choses au point. Mieux valait s'assurer de la bonne entente entre eux avant que les anglais ne leur fournisse des jouets encore plus mortels que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà. Mieux valait éviter de se tirer dans les pattes, les vampires étaient bien suffisant comme ça. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Malor ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner au long terme. Cette pré-réunion s'était assez bien passé, mais restons vigilant. Attendons le combat. D'expérience, il savait que le seul moyen de connaitre la valeur de la parole d'un homme, c'est de le mettre face à la mort.

« Non, non, pas ici, bon sang ! soupira le sorcier en descendant de l'estrade à grand pas, là, voyez, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Vous voulez tous nous tuer ou quoi ? »

De là où il était, Malor ne voyait pas en quoi la colonne noir était plus efficace tourné ainsi mais à en juger la tête du jeune homme qui avait mal fait, faut croire que cela avait une importance. Il regarda à l'intérieur du cercle, derrière le sorcier qui se faisait enguirlander. Des tables avaient été dressées, une demi-douzaine, toutes disposé selon la ligne de démarcation formé par la fameuse cage de Mordred. Des objets métalliques avaient été disposés sur cinq d'entre elle, la dernière étant réservée à une grosse mallette. Si la plupart de ces objets lui étaient étrangers, Malor était persuadé qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il a des plus familiers pour le capitaine moldu et ses hommes regroupés sur la gauche. Il les avait vus à leur ceinture ; à l'instar de la baguette, c'était leur outil de travail.

Ce qui renfrogna un peu plus le capitaine français.

Que faisaient des sorciers du Ministère avec des armes moldus ?

Ils avaient beau dire, c'était louche. Ils avaient agis trop vite. Personne ne pouvait en une semaine à peine modifié tout un arsenal et équipé une armée entière. C'était infaisable, même avec la magie. Rien que la conception des sortilèges demandait de longues journées de recherche. Et là, paf, en un temps record, ils nous pondent armes à feu, armes lourdes, explosif et autres ainsi que les plans de runes pour modifier les tenus des soldats moldus et pour augmenter le potentiel de destruction de leur véhicule, le tout livré par de prétendus experts (qui peut se prétendre expert de quoi que se soit en seulement sept jours de pratique ?) dont un sacré tordu au nom pas possible. Non, fallait pas lui faire, à lui. Les anglais les prenaient à l'envers, ils avaient toutes ses armes depuis très longtemps, la Confrérie de Minuit leur donnait juste l'occasion de s'en servir. Et s'il avait raison, ils auraient de sacré problème si jamais ils venaient à remporter cette guerre. Car sauf erreur, l'Armée française n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence de cet arsenal, ce qui serait une violation flagrante du traité de limitation des Forces Armées Magiques qui stipule que tout pays développant du matériel de combat doit en informer la puissance militaire la plus proche, dans le cas de l'Angleterre, la France. Malor n'en était pas sûr, il était possible que les grand ponte de la Citadelle, voir même le président Fontaine, soient au courant mais il en doutait. En tant que capitaine, il avait de nombreuses entrées dans les plus hauts niveaux de la Citadelle et il n'avait jamais entendu une quelconque rumeur là-dessus. Mais comme dit précédemment, il est tout à fait possible qu'il ignore certaines choses, alors autant laisser pisser. De toute façon, personne ne prendra de sanction pour le moment, pas tant que les vampires infesteront le pays. Et puis de toute façon, si c'est là, c'est que d'une certaine manière, la Coalition avait donné son accord.

_Et puis, toute aide est bonne à prendre. Même de la part de cette tête de nœud._

La tête de nœud en question était en train de remonter sur l'estrade, son petit sourire horripilant plus soulant que jamais. Il lança avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

« Pouvons-nous commencer, messieurs ? Sans vouloir m'avancer, je crois que les derniers retardataires sont arrivés. »

Il disait « messieurs » mais c'est uniquement Malor qu'il regardait. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil alentour et vit qu'effectivement, tous les officiers, que ce soit moldus ou sorcier, français, anglais ou espagnol, étaient arrivés. Les membres des Armées Magiques étaient regroupés sur la droite tandis que les anglais en treillis vert patientaient sur la gauche. D'emblé, cela ne lui plu pas. Il ne devait pas y avoir de distinction entre moldus et sorciers, cela pouvait être dangereux sur le champ de bataille. Les journaux et la radio débordaient de trop d'exemple de mésentente entre ceux qui ont le pouvoir et ceux qui ne l'ont pas et il n'avait pas envie que cela se produise dans son Armée. Malgré tout, sentant que cela ne servirait à rien de changer quoi que se soit, il acquiesça brièvement. Le sourire un rien plus appuyé, le sorcier du Ministère s'écarta modestement, laissant la place aux capitaines qui d'un même pas, s'avancèrent vers l'avant de l'estrade. Le silence se fit aussitôt.

« Garde à vous ! » fit Jimenez de sa voix puissante

Il avait été convenu que sauf exception, ce serait lui qui conduirait le briefing. Dans un même geste, l'ensemble des officiers, même les moldus, se dressèrent, bras le long du corps, talons serrés et menton relevé.

« Repos ! continua-t-il et tandis qu'ils relâchaient la position : vous avez été conduit ici dans le but de préparer les troupes à la bataille qui nous attend. Nous manquons malheureusement de place et de temps pour effectuer un briefing général, raison pour laquelle vous serez chargé de former les troupes à votre charge de tout ce que vous verrez dans cette pièce. Vous aurez très peu de temps pour accomplir votre tâche alors je vous conseille d'ouvrir grand vos oreilles, nous ne prendrons pas le peine de répéter. Des questions avant que nous commencions ? »

Personne ne réagit sur le coup jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève du côté des sorciers. Une voix féminine aux accents français. Une voix dure, cassante. Malor soupira intérieurement.

« Par très peu de temps, capitaine, vous sous-entendez quoi précisément ?  
- Par très peu de temps, sergent Milvars, j'entends une journée maximum.  
- Sauf votre respect, capitaine, continua Milvars sur un ton incrédule et un brin moqueur, si j'ai bien compris ce que l'on s'apprête à faire ici, vingt quatre heures seront à peine suffisantes pour faire entrer le minimum dans les têtes de pioches que composent mes troupes.  
- Sergent Milvars, intervint Malor tandis que des rires moqueurs s'élevaient côté moldu. Modérez vos paroles, n'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez.  
- Et cela vaut pour vous aussi, lança le capitaine moldus à ses hommes qui cessèrent aussitôt leurs rires niais. Nous appartenons tous à la même armée désormais et la démonstration qui va avoir lieu est aussi importante pour nous que pour eux alors ouvrez grande vos écoutilles et fermez vos clapets, compris ?! »

Les officiers moldus, presque penauds, remuèrent un peu mais ne firent plus aucun bruit. Du coin de l'œil, Malor vit que Milvars les dévisageait avec un air mauvais. Non, pensa-t-il, la bonne entente, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

« Sergent Milvars, reprit Jimenez en regardant directement la jeune femme. Puisque vous semblez la seule à avoir suffisamment de tripes pour vous offusquez publiquement des délais que nous vous imposons, autant mettre les choses au clair pour tout le monde. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la Confrérie de Minuit s'approche de Poudlard. A l'heure où je vous parle, ils doivent être à une douzaine de kilomètres de Pré-au-lard. Autant dire qu'ils sont à nos portes. A nous de les empêcher d'entrer. Ils avancent lentement. Nous ignorons pourquoi mais ils ne parcourent que deux ou trois kilomètres par jours. A ce rythme, ils seront aux portes du village d'ici quatre jours. Nous les intercepteront bien avant. Les forces en opposition sont plus faibles que prévu ; elles sont tout du moins abordables avec nos nouvelles forces. Et oui, sergent Milvars, dit-il tandis que les lèvres de la jeune femme dessinèrent un O parfait. Nous n'attendrons pas derrière nos murs que les vampires viennent nous donner l'assaut. C'est nous qui attaquons. »

Un élan imperceptible ébranla l'assemblée. Personne ne s'attendait à quitter les murs de Poudlard avant l'arrivé des vampires. Plus encore, personne ne s'attendait à aller chercher des noises à la Confrérie.

« L'assaut sera donné après-demain, en début de mâtiné, continua le capitaine espagnol. Raison pour laquelle vous êtes pressé par le temps. Libre à vous d'en prendre plus si nécessaire mais je vous conseille d'économiser au maximum vos forces en prévision de la journée du premier janvier. Vous connaissez l'ennemi, vous savez de quoi il est capable. »

Il fit un pas en avant, la mine plus sombre que jamais. « Bien, maintenant que les choses sont clairs, autant nous y mettre dès à présent. Le matériel qui vous entoure fera partie de votre nouveau équipement. Il s'agit d'armes plus sophistiqués que celle que nous avons pour le moment. Les moldus reconnaissent la plupart mais qu'ils ne s'y fient pas, ces armes sont bien plus dangereuses que celles qu'ils ont manipulées jusque là. Mais cet homme en parlera bien mieux que moi ; voici le professeur…  
- Ydsllyg, capitaine, fit le sorcier du ministère. Olivier Ydsllyg. »

Il fit deux pas en avant et écarta les bras, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Malor le trouvait plus inquiétant que jamais.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenue, dit-il sur un ton professorale. Etant donné le peu de temps que nous avons devant nous, je me permets de prendre les devants et de commencer les festivités. Libre à vous ensuite de régler les détails militaires une fois la démonstration achevée. Cela ne pose pas de problème à ces messieurs, j'imagine. »

Il se tourna vers les capitaines qui restèrent de marbre. Il était clair que cela n'avait pas plu à Jimenez de s'être fait interrompre de la sorte mais son ton resta neutre lorsqu'il affirma au sorcier que cela ne posait aucun problème effectivement, qu'au contraire, il s'apprêtait à lui laisser le champ libre lorsqu'il l'avait coupé. Un note glacé perça cependant dans la voix de l'espagnol mais soit Yddslyg ne l'avait pas repéré, soit il s'en moquait totalement. Déjà, il se retournait vers les gradés.

« Bien, bien, bien, allons-y alors. »

Il descendit de l'estrade et avança dans le couloir séparant les sorciers des moldus. Il claqua des doigts, aussitôt deux assistants accoururent, un plastron et un gantelet à la main.

« Nous assistons à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, claironna-t-il d'un air solennel tandis qu'il enfilait les pièces de métal. Une ère où moldus et sorciers travailleront de concert, une ère où chaque partie se doit d'apporter à l'autre, où chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant, sorcier ou moldu, jeune ou vieux, riche ou pauvre, doivent oublier les différences qui les ont autrefois opposés et faire front commun. Cette ère, c'est celle de la guerre. Cette ère, c'est celle de la Confrérie de Minuit. Ces monstres nous ont révélé les uns aux autres, ils ont cherché, cherchent encore, à nous monter les uns aux autres, nous devons faire notre possible pour ne pas leur faire crier victoire, et quelle meilleur preuve que nous formons une seule fratrie qu'une armée soudée dotée du meilleurs équipement que peut fournir l'un ou l'autre partie ? Aussi, mesdames, messieurs, je vous présente… »

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il pivota sur ses talons et montra l'amoncellement d'arme sur la table du fond.

« … vos nouveaux jouets. »

Nouveau claquement de doigt. Deux douzaines d'armes toutes différentes voletèrent de la grande table jusqu'à Yddslyg tandis que les assistants apportèrent trois grosses mallettes et érigèrent au centre de l'«arène » un étrange mannequin en bois. Probablement par boutade, le mannequin portait le manteau noir des Soldats de la Confrérie de Minuit. Et bien, songea Malor, ils ont un sens de l'humour étrange au ministère. Au moins autant que celui de faire des discours dont on nous a déjà mainte fois rabattu les oreilles. Punaise, on est pas sortie.

« Nous avons longuement étudié vos armes, continua-t-il en jetant un coup à sa gauche. Du moins aussi longtemps que nous l'ont permis la situation mais cela nous a suffit pour trouver des applications tout à fait intéressante. Le principal défaut de vos armes, ami moldus, ainsi que de vos moyens de protection soit dit en passant, est qu'elles sont fragiles, très fragiles, trop fragile. Et comparé à leur potentiel de destruction, c'est véritablement navrant. Comment diable avez-vous fait tout ce temps ? Enfin bon, nous avons remédié à cela et désormais, c'est du matos en or que serreront vos petites mimines. »

Il s'arma de deux armes de poing, un Beretta 92 et un calibre 38, auraient reconnu les soldats moldus, et se glissa dans la bandoulière d'un fusil d'assaut. Puis il commença à marcher vers le mannequin.

« Application d'une lotion de cococtines, dit-il en levant le Beretta de sa main gantée. Une très puissante potion de résistance qui les rend imperméable à toute forme d'agression. Mécanisme revu et corrigé, risque d'enrayage zéro, cran de sureté uniquement déblocable grâce à ça. » Il se tapota le front. « Pensez-y et l'arme répondra. Perdez-la et elle se bloquera aussitôt en activant un système de sureté. Je m'explique, ces armes sont piégées. Une fois que vous aurez débloqué votre arme –vous n'aurez qu'à le faire une seule et unique fois -, il vous suffira de la toucher, si vous la perdez, avec votre gantelet comme je le fais en ce moment pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Toutefois, si vous la débloquez et que vous la touchez sans gantelet ou que votre ennemi s'en empare, immédiatement, elle se transforme en bombe à retardement. Voyez plutôt. »

Il rengaina le Beretta, sortit le 38, la déverrouilla de sa main ganté et le fit sauter dans son autre main privée de gantelet avant de la jeter brusquement en avant comme s'il venait de toucher un objet brulant. L'arme grésilla avant même de toucher le sol. Elle explosa deux secondes après, faisant voler en éclat le pauvre mannequin. Instinctivement, les soldats autour se baissèrent pour encaisser le choc mais ils ne sentirent même pas un coup de vent. La cage de Mordred avait tout absorbé dans un sifflement à peine perceptible. Tout cet attirail servait donc à cela. Malor comprenait mieux pourquoi l'autre gugus avait tant insisté pour que les piliers soient bien positionnés. Une petite erreur et le charme n'aurait surement pas agi, ce qui aurait eu pour conséquence de souffler la moitié de l'assistance. Subitement, il fut bien content que le jeunot s'en soit pris plein la tronche tout à l'heure.

« Impressionnant, n'est-il pas, fit Yddslyg en se passant une main dans les cheveux (il n'avait pas une égratignure ; il était dans la cage, à moins de deux mètres de l'explosion et la doublure de son armure n'était même pas poussiéreuse). Comme vous avez pu le constater, la charge explosive contenue dans le flingue était occulto-sélective, ce qui veut dire pour les quelques non-initiés qui nous regarde que j'aurais pu me trouver encore plus près de l'explosion sans être plus incommodé qu'un hippogriffe à une soirée mondaine (il éclata d'un rire qui ne trouva pas d'écho). Mais cette petite astuce n'est qu'une paille comparé au reste de nos améliorations. Regardez bien, mes amis moldus ! Vous n'allez pas en croire vos mirettes, c'est moi qui vous le dis. »

Il dégaina le Beretta et fit un geste de la main droite. Aussitôt, deux colonnes se mirent à luire et dans un sifflement, un nouveau mannequin à l'effigie des Soldats de la Confrérie apparut devant lui. Nouveau geste et le mannequin se mit en position de combat, baguette et coutelas tirés de leur fourreau. Malor comprit alors que cette chose n'avait rien du mannequin ; c'était une marionnette, voir même un golem de boue, probablement contrôlé à distance par l'un des assistants immobiles sur la bordure. Yddslyg voulait que ça bouge, il voulait leur donner du spectacle. Il prenait véritablement tout cela avec amusement. Malor trouva cela particulièrement glauque.

« Ceci, reprit-il en brandissant l'arme au-dessus de sa tête, est un PAMAS 9mm G1, un dérivé du Beretta 92 9mm, essentiellement utilisé par les forces armées, mais assez peu usité en combat réelle du fait de faible portée. Nous utiliserons néanmoins cette arme pour cette première démonstration et ce, pour trois raisons. La première, ami moldus et sorciers, c'est que vous allez devoir vous habituer à la manipuler. L'essentiel de l'armée de Janus use du combat rapproché et un flingue de ce genre est bien plus facile à utiliser en close combat qu'un fusil mitrailleur. La deuxième, justement, est qu'elle est pour moi bien plus facile à manier. Ne vous y trompez pas, ce que je vais vous montrer est générique, cela vaudra pour toutes les armes automatiques que vous avez sous les yeux, exception faite de quelques exceptions sur lesquels je reviendrais plus tard. Et enfin, la troisième raison… Et bien, c'est que je le trouve foutrement classe, ce flingue, bordel ! »

Atterré, Malor secoua la tête.

« Bref, commençons par les banalités. Comme vous pourrez le constater, nous n'avons que très peu changer la structure des armes, nous n'avons d'ailleurs pas trouvé de réelle utilité à le faire. En effet, il est inutile de faire compliquer ; la maitrise est à l'aune de la simplicité. C'est d'autant plus primordial sur un champ de bataille. Aussi, la moitié au moins de cette assistance ne sera pas dépaysé. Pour les autres, c'est tout con : on déverrouille, on lève, on vise et on appuie sur la détente. »

Il joignit les gestes aux mots et une balle fusa du canon en direction de la marionnette. Cette dernière para aisément le tir et le plomb se perdit contre la paroi de la cage. Il y eu un nouveau mouvement de recul parmi les soldats, ce qui fit naitre un petit sourire horripilant sur le visage de Yddslyg.

« Un arme simple mais néanmoins inefficace. Je viens de tirer une balle normale, non traité, et je ne crois avoir besoin de m'attarder sur le résultat. Mais cela n'est plus un problème désormais (il fit sauter le chargeur et en enfonça un autre, un poil plus long, qui fit apparaitre une petite lueur verte au niveau du chien). Nous sommes passé par là et croyez-moi, c'est tout autre chose à présent. »

Il tira de nouveau et cette fois, fit mouche. La marionnette avait pourtant réagi, sa baguette avait luit de la même manière que précédemment mais le plomb brûlant était quand même passé, laissant sur sa poitrine un trou fumant aux bords noircis. Le sourire de Yddslyg s'accentua légèrement.

« Ceci est la véritable innovation que nous vous apportons, dit-il en brandissant l'arme en l'air. Ces chargeurs spéciaux sont en réalité des mini-portails à impulsion, semblable à un couloir transplane, monté en boucle et se renouvelant sans cesse. En des termes plus simples, les balles que nous avons emprisonnées à l'intérieur de ces boucles de transport se récréé constamment à cause de ce que l'on appelle la surimpression clignotante. La surimpression clignotante, pour ceux qui n'y connaissent rien, est une faculté qu'utilise la nature afin de s'auto-réparer en cas de pépin, dans le cas présent, il calque, duplique, ce qu'elle transporte, ce qui lui permet de le recréé telle quelle s'il disparait alors qu'il ne le devrait pas. Et étant donné que le parcours est une boucle, que le voyage ne cesse jamais et qu'à chaque fois que l'on tire, on arrache brutalement un plomb du parcours, entrainant une erreur, la mesure s'enclenche à chaque fois, faisant renaitre une balle du néant… Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que ces chargeurs sont illimités en munition. »

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru l'assistance, surtout du côté des moldus qui se mirent à observer la chose avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Enfin, illimités, plus ou moins… Le sortilège n'est pas éternel, il s'épuise à mesure qu'on l'utilise. Mais je doute que vous parveniez à le dissiper totalement. Il est colossal et chaque tir n'en arrache qu'une miette. Pour vous faire une idée, vous devriez tirer sans discontinue pendant à peu près vingt ans avant que le sort ne commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Cette extraordinaire longévité est due à la mesure de sureté que nous avons installé sur le chien. Cette lueur là, celle qui se trouve, soi dit en passant, au même endroit que la charge explosive, sert à vous indiquer quand l'arme est prête à saturer. Elle passera doucement du vert au rouge et une fois que ce sera fait, elle s'enrayera quelques secondes. C'est un très court moment mais je vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que quelques secondes, c'est énorme en combat rapproché. Alors ne tirez pas comme des demeurés. Lorsque vous ne tirez pas, l'arme se « recharge », dirons-nous, toute seule, comprenez que la lueur qui tend vers le rouge repartira vers le vert. Autrement dit, c'est à vous de gérer.

» Bien, maintenant que ça, c'est dit, passons aux munitions. »

Il fit sauter le chargeur du Beretta et prit l'un de ceux que lui tendit son assistant. Il réarma. La marionnette en face de lui se remit en position de combat.

« Pour plus de visibilité, nous avons décidé de séparer les trois propriétés que nous appliqué à vos munitions. C'est juste pour le fun, histoire que vous sachiez précisément ce que vous allez faire subir à vos ennemis. » Il eut un sourire sadique particulièrement déplaisant. « La balle que j'ai tirée il y a quelques instant était une balle pleine, semblable à celles que vous utiliserez en combat. Je vous ai donc démontré l'efficacité de notre invention, aussi, si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre temps avec ce qui va suivre, rien ne vous retient. »

Mais naturellement, personne ne bougea.

« Bien, alors, comme ça semble vous intéresser un chouia, commençons par la première propriété : l'impact absorbant. »

Il leva son arme. La marionnette fit un mouvement circulaire rapide de sa baguette et un bouclier protego apparut devant lui. Il tira. Trois fois. Les deux premières balles percutèrent le bouclier sans le détruire, la troisième le fit voler en éclat avant de se figer dans le torse de la créature de bois. Satisfait, Yddslyg baissa le bras.

« La neucoline est une roche métamagique absorbante, une sorte d'éponge minérale avalant goulument toute magie passant à sa portée. C'est également une roche très difficile à obtenir. Elle n'existe pas à l'état naturelle, il faut donc la créer et les ingrédients nécessaire à sa conception sont très rares, raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pu concevoir que quelques munitions et non pas d'autres artefacts qui nous aurait été bien plus utile. C'est aussi la raison pour nous avons dû concevoir des boucles transplane. Une seule balle suffisait alors pour alimenter une arme, ce qui nous donnait l'opportunité de transformer un grand nombre de flingue et… Enfin, bref, pour faire simple, ces balles détruisent les protections magiques.

» Cela marche de la manière qui suit : une première balle frappe la protection et la neucoline absorbe une partie de sa puissance. Ne laissant pas le temps au sortilège de se régénérer, une deuxième balle vient se fracasser contre la paroi, l'affaiblissant encore plus. Enfin, une troisième balle vient, cette fois-ci meurtrière, étant donné que le sort ne peut plus le contrer. D'ailleurs, comme vous avez pu le constater, au troisième coup, le sort l'a a peine ralenti et ce, bien qu'elle ait dû absorber une partie du bouclier. Un coup clair, net et sans bavure.

» Néanmoins, il y a deux choses que vous devez savoir. La première, c'est que nous n'avons pu tester que sur des sortilèges de notre conception. Nous ignorons ce qu'il sera de son efficacité face à la magie vampirique. Nous supposons que cette magie et la notre partagent de nombreux points communs ; elle devrait donc réagir à la neucoline. Du moins, nous l'espérons. Et deuxième chose, vous venez de voir un bouclier protégo simple voler en éclat, ce genre de sort ne demande que trois coup mais il n'est pas exclu qu'il en faille beaucoup plus pour détruire les protections vampirique. Tout ça pour dire : ne vous arrêtez de tirer qu'une fois que votre adversaire est à terre. Inutile de vous dire que vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance, si vous laissez à ses monstres la plus petite ouverture.

» Bien, vous avez des questions ?

» Non ?

» On continue alors. Deuxième propriété : la trajectoire sifflante. »

Et il répéta le même manège que précédemment. Il changea de chargeur, menaça le golem et tira. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'eut même pas le temps de lever le bras. La balle lui traversa la carcasse que sa baguette commençait tout juste à grésiller.

« Afin d'accroitre la puissance des munitions, nous avons enveloppé la neucoline d'une fine couche d'argent, l'un des rares métaux à annihiler complètement son pouvoir absorbant. Cela nous était nécessaire si nous voulions donner de nouvelles propriétés à ces petits objets sans que la roche ne les absorbe. Oh, bien sûr, la neucoline n'est pas inopérante pour autant, non. Nous l'avons laissé à l'air libre à l'extrémité de la munition, afin qu'elle puisse agir à l'impact. De toute façon, au moindre choc, une balle lancé à pleine vitesse se déforme très facilement, la coque d'argent ne tiendrait pas une seconde, alors nous perdons rien. Nous gagnons même en efficacité car cette couche protectrice nous a permis d'apposer deux sortilèges, dont celui que vous avez pu voir à l'instant.

» Dans le jargon, on le surnomme le « sifflet meurtrier. » Il est généralement utilisé pour donner de la vélocité à des sortilèges patauds comme le sort de charge occulte, par exemple. Son but est d'augmenter la vitesse des objets qu'elle enveloppe et cela peut aller très loin. Pour vous donner une idée, cette balle a vu sa vitesse augmenter par 30, autrement, elle est passée d'une vitesse de 340m/s à 10200 m/s.

» Considérable, n'est-il pas ? Sachant que le son a une vitesse moyenne de 340 m/s, et si tant est que cela soit possible, mon adversaire a perçu la détonation 30 secondes après que j'ai pressé la détente. Le bruit de la détonation aurait dû être monstrueux - imaginez trente dragons battant des ailes en haute altitude au même moment ou, pour nos amis moldus, trente avions de chasse passant le mur du son en même temps, mais heureusement, nous avons résolu ce problème en augmentant la portée de la boucle transplane. En effet, au moment où le chien percute la culasse, un bref glissement spatio-temporel a lieu et l'espace d'une nanoseconde, l'arme n'existe plus sur notre plan. Elle disparait et réapparait à l'intérieur de la boucle, laquelle absorbe le son avant de nous rendre l'arme. Le voyage est trop rapide pour que vous puissiez le ressentir, vous ne vous douteriez même pas de son existence si je ne vous avais pas parlé et d'ailleurs, il est parfaitement inutile de s'attarder là-dessus. Dites-vous seulement qu'il existe une sureté afin de vous empêcher de devenir sourd et c'est tout. Le reste, c'est rien que du détail technique.

» Sinon, pourquoi, me direz-vous, pourquoi augmenter la vitesse des balles ? Et bien, la réponse est toute simple, mon cher Watson : pour les rendre beaucoup plus difficile à contrer.

» En moyenne, la conduction nerveuse d'un être humain parfaitement constitué est de 45m/s. Autrement dit, lorsque le cerveau envoie un ordre à un muscle et si ce dernier se trouve à quarante cinq mètre, il mettra une seconde à arriver. Etant donné qu'il n'existe pas d'être humain haut de quarante cinq mètre, je vous laisse imaginer ce que cela donne réellement. Mais même ainsi, cela reste beaucoup trop lent comparé à ces munitions. Deux cent vingt six fois trop lent, pour être exact. Autrement dit, ces balles peuvent toucher un ennemi avant même que ce dernier ne se rende compte que l'on vient de lui tirer dessus. Redoutable, pas vrai ? Et encore, je vous ai montré une balle de 9mm. Imaginez un peu une rafale de fusil d'assaut, ou de tourelle automatique. Hein, ça a de quoi foutre les boules, non ? »

L'assistance ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Les moldus arborait une expression si stupéfaite qu'ils en étaient comique. Mais Malor lui ne trouva pas cela drôle. L'état major y songeait surement déjà mais une fois la guerre terminée, il faudrait retirer ces armes de la circulation. Ces choses étaient monstrueuses. Il était dangereux, même pour les sorciers, de les conserver. Qui sait de quoi elles seraient capables en de mauvaises mains ?

_Et encore, Arthur, tu n'as pas encore vu la troisième propriété. Va savoir ce que l'autre taré vous a réservé pour la fin ?_

« Ceci étant dit, on ignore une nouvelle fois sa réelle efficacité face à un véritable vampire. En compulsant les différents rapports, nous avons pu estimer à 150m/s leur vitesse nerveuse lorsqu'ils sont en position de combat. C'est presque quatre fois plus rapide qu'un homme normal mais encore dix fois trop lents, aussi nous pensons que cela sera efficace mais nous ne sommes sûr de rien. Nous méconnaissons encore leur réelle capacité et rien ne dit qu'ils n'ont pas un moyen de nous contrer quand même. L'élément de surprise sera primordial. Vous devrez en tuer un maximum avant qu'ils ne s'organisent et contre-attaque. Après cela, il pourrait être trop tard, j'en ai peur.

» Enfin, bref, passons à la troisième propriété. Mais avant toute chose, vous avez des questions ?

» Non, toujours pas ?

» Alors la suite. J'aime beaucoup son petit nom d'ailleurs. La « gelée magmatique ». C'est pas un nom à foutre les chocottes, ça ? »

Et rebelote, Yddslyg fit sauter le chargeur, en réarma un autre et visa le pantin. Ce coup-ci cependant, il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de tirer.

« Pour que vous comprenez bien le principe, il serait peut-être nécessaire à notre ami de se désaper un peu. »

Il fit un geste et la marionnette fit glisser son manteau le long de son bras droit. Malor put remarquer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un golem de boue.

« A présent, observez bien. La balle que je vais tirer est une balle pleine, comme la première, mais cette fois-ci, vous allez voir l'envers du décor. Vous êtes prêt ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il tira. La balle fusa et percuta le golem en pleine poitrine. L'espace d'une seconde, il ne se passa rien. Puis le torse boueux cassa. Devenu noir et friable tout autour de la plaie, il tomba en poussière, laissant un trou béant dans la poitrine du pantin.

« La gelée magmatique, reprit Yddslyg avec un sourire. Un bien beau nom pour un sort aussi dégoutant. Je ne sais pas si je dois expliquer ce qui vient de se produire – tout cela me semble suffisamment clair pour moi – mais je vais le faire quand même. La gelée magmatique est une lotion magique que nous avons mélangée à l'enveloppe en argent. Lorsque la balle percute un obstacle, elle se disloque et des fragments se logent tout auteur de la plaie. Ces fragments sont autant de mini-bombes à retardement. La lotion réagit à la chaleur ; une très faible étincelle suffit à provoquer une réaction et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le corps humain dégage une chaleur de 37 degré en moyenne, ce qui est largement suffisant pour donner le résultat que vous avez sous les yeux. Techniquement parlant, la chair a brulé à un degré telle qu'elle en est tombé en cendre. Vous ne pouvez surement pas le voir de là de là où vous êtes mais d'autres partie du corps du golem ont également flambé. Je vous l'ai dit, chaque fragment est comme une bombe, plus il y en a, plus le vampire a des chances de morfler.

» Voilà, voilà, c'est ici que se termine notre démonstration. En résumé, voilà ce que sont vos nouvelles munitions : des balles véloces, inhibitrices de protection et rongeuse de chairs. De quoi faire un massacre, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Il partit d'un petit rire qui ne fut une nouvelle reprit par personne. Des sourires avaient germé sur le visage des moldus mais ce fut tout. Une nouvelle fois, Malor se fit la promesse solennelle de faire disparaitre ses armes de la circulation une fois la Confrérie mise hors d'état de nuire. Seigneur, a-t-on idée ? Des balles plus rapides que le son impossible à arrêter et qui ne laissent aucuns blessés derrière elle. C'est terrifiant. Si les moldus s'emparent de ces armes et que le Secret n'est pas restauré, ils auraient une arme redoutable pour les exterminer. Qu'est-ce que ces anglais à la mord-moi-le-nœud avait eu dans la tête pour concevoir des trucs pareils ?

_Tu dramatise, Arthur. Et puis, tu n'as pas encore tout vu. Je crois à voir la face de l'autre demeuré que le meilleur est encore à venir._

Mais le sourire de Yddslyg disparu très rapidement et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, c'était d'une voix grave, étrangement sérieuse.

« Nous avons boosté vos armes au maximum de nos capacités dans le temps qui nous a été impartie et nous pensons avoir fait un bon travail mais étant donné la nature de notre ennemi, je ne saurais vous encourager plus à la prudence. La Confrérie de Minuit a montré plus d'une fois son extraordinaire capacité d'adaptation et nous sommes nombreux au Ministère à penser qu'ils n'ont pas encore exploité leur pleine puissance. Aussi, il m'est difficile de vous assurer que vous les exterminerez aussi facilement que des cafards lorsque vous leur ferez en face. L'élément de surprise vous aidera considérablement mais après… » Il secoua la tête. « Restez extrêmement prudent. Laissez-leur une seconde de répit, une ouverture, et ils vous arracheront la tête avant que vous ayez compris ce qui vous arrive. »

Il soupira et tendit son arme à un assistant. Malor était surpris. Ce genre de discours, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit lui, ou Jimenez, ou encore l'un des officiers moldus, qui ne le prononcent. C'était d'ailleurs dans leur attribution de tenir ce genre de discours. A quoi jouait donc cet imbécile ?

« Bon, c'est pas le tout mais on se fait un peu chier, alors on va passer à la suite de nos festivité, à savoir, les explosifs ! »

Un assistant apporta l'épaisse mallette métallique que Malor avait repérée plus tôt, ainsi qu'un lance roquette miniature et un lance-grenade. Arthur le sentait mal ce coup-là.

« Les balles magiques, continua Yddslyg en ouvrant la mallette, ont été adapté à toute vos arme à feu. Beretta, fusil mitrailleur, fusil à pompe, tourelle mitrailleuse, tout ce qui peut cracher du plomb est en ce moment transformé par nos équipes. Ils auront terminé au plus tard demain à l'aube. Malheureusement, concevoir tout ça nous a pris beaucoup de temps, ce qui nous a forcé à bâcler un peu le travail, niveau explosif. On travaille en ce moment même à corriger ce détail mais en attendant, vous allez devoir vous contenter de ceci. » Il sortit un grenade de la mallette. Enveloppé dans une carapace rougeâtre aux reflets verts, elle émettait un imperceptible grésillement semblable au bourdonnement d'un frelon. « Missile, roquette, grenade, tous ont été transformé ainsi et ont le même effet. Voyez plutôt… »

Et la démonstration commença.

Contrairement aux munitions, Yddslyg ne s'embarrassa pas de détail technique lors de ces explications. Peut-être avait-il saisi que le temps leur manquait et qu'il fallait faire vite. Il expédia donc rapidement l'affaire, les démonstrations étant de toute façon beaucoup plus parlante que n'importe quel explication.

Le fonctionnement de ces mini-bombes était de toute façon identique pour chaque modèle : explosion, dispersion, absorption. L'engin explosait, générant une onde flamboyante deux fois plus violente qu'un engin normal ; le souffle le dispersait ensuite à plus de dix mètres à la ronde, libérant d'infime morceau de métal ayant les mêmes propriétés que la gelée magmatique et enfin le cœur de l'explosion se transformait en noyau de vide, aspirait tout ce qui se trouve à porté sur plus de vingt mètres. Redoutable. Allez savoir ce qu'ils auraient pondu s'ils avaient eu le temps. Et encore, ils n'avaient montré que la grenade. Il n'osait imaginé ce que donnait un missile de char d'assaut. Yddslyg avait voulu essayé le lance roquette mais après avoir descendu son sixième mannequin, il avait sans le vouloir déphaser un pilier de la cage de Mordred, la rendant extrêmement instable. S'il essayait, il risquerait de souffler la moitié de l'assistance. Il fut vachement déçu mais en même temps, la démonstration n'était pas utile. Il en avait fait bien assez.

« Bon et bien, puisque que l'on ne peut pas continuer avec les armes, nous allons passer à la suite : les armures… »

« Monsieur, fit un soldat, arrachant le capitaine français à ses pensées. La délégation est prête, ils vous attendent. »

Malor hocha brièvement de la tête. L'une des ses priorités en attendant le retour de ses troupes était d'achever la défense du château et si le nord, le sud et l'ouest ne posait quasiment plus de problème (enfin une fois que la caldera à l'ouest sera achevé bien sûr), ce n'était pas le cas de la forêt à l'est. Les centaures continuaient à poser problème. Ils devaient arriver à un consensus le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser la forêt sans surveillance, les centaures devaient épouser leur cause et se battre à leur côté. Mais rien à faire, il s'obstinait à dresser le drapeau blanc, arguant que cette guerre n'était pas la leur, ne comprenant visiblement que les vampires n'hésiteront pas à les massacrer, que ce soit leur guerre ou non. Maudite race de têtu !

_Reste calme, Arthur. Reste calme._

Soupirant, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son armée en partance et tourna les talons. Les derniers soldats avaient passé les grilles de la frontière nord. Leur destin n'était plus entre ses mains à présent. Il s'efforça de ne pas trop y penser.

_Pourquoi t'inquiéter autant ? Bien sûr, il est commun de se ronger les sangs à la veille d'une bataille mais tu n'as jamais un départ plus avantageux que celui-ci, alors pourquoi ? Que ce soit les armes ou les protections, ils ne peuvent perdre et tu le sais._

C'était vrai. Outre leurs armes améliorées, les soldats portaient tous une armure dernier cri, fruit des dernières innovations conçu en fonction de ce qu'avait montré les vampires jusqu'à présent. Leur plastron souple était doublé d'un étroit maillage de runes de protection et le métal qui le compose était l'un des plus résistant qui soit (on l'avait récemment mélangé à une roche métamagique au nom imprononçable afin de la rendre plus résistante encore à la magie intrusive des coutelas ennemis) et même si cela ne suffisait pas, un tout nouveau sort imprégnait la cape matelassé qui doublait l'armure, la rendant légère comme une plume et plus tranchante que des lames de rasoir. La cape était désormais capable de reconnaitre une position de danger ; si leur porteur se trouvait en fâcheuse posture, elle se jetait sur l'ennemi et ses plis devenaient aussi affutés qu'une épée. Yddslyg en avait fait une démonstration et le résultat d'une telle attaque était surprenant. Combiné cela à pointes imbibées de sortilèges empoisonnés sur leur gantelet et leur casque et cela devient une arme passive redoutable. A part cela, d'ailleurs, les gantelets avaient été très peu modifiés. Les pièces de métal étaient juste plus résistantes mais autrement, ils présentaient la même configuration, avec leur pastille de portoloin à gauche et leur façonneur à droite. Idem pour les jambières. Le casque, par contre, avait subit de lourdes modifications depuis le début de cette guerre. Il descendait plus bas, recouvrant les oreilles et les nuques, protégeant ainsi l'utilisateur des attaques surprise des vampires (une étude de combat a montré qu'à plus de 90%, les vampires concentrent leur attaques à l'arme blanche au niveau de la tête et du cou ; avec ces protections, le Ministère espérait que leur chance de réussite tombe à 0%) et des effets dévastateurs des cris des Hurleurs. Un sort d'Oblitération s'active également de manière automatique dès qu'il ressent la présence d'un Pilier Rouge, formant une étroite visière ne gênant que très peu la visibilité du soldat. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ils allaient gagner.

Alors pourquoi ?

_Parce que nos rapports peuvent être faux. Parce que l'ennemi peut être plus nombreux que nous le pensions. Parce que nous allons peut être tombé sur des adversaires que nous n'avons pas encore vu jusque là._

Non, je ne dois pas penser comme ça. On va réussir. On doit réussir.

Et muselant ses inquiétudes, de la même manière que le faisait en ce moment la meilleure amie du Survivant, il emboita le pas du soldat et le suivit jusqu'à la délégation qui l'attendait à la lisière de la forêt interdit. Il repéra le garde chasse, un demi-géant pratiquement centenaire du nom de Hagrid s'il se rappelait bien, et s'approcha de lui.

Il ne remarqua pas que la pluie cessa de tomber pour la première fois en une semaine.

Louis Delos se tenait à la pointe nord de Regent Park, non loin du dôme d'Oblitération de Londres, lorsque les dernières gouttes de pluie tombèrent du ciel.

Cela l'inquiéta fortement. Bien qu'il se trouvait à l'une des plus importante place forte du pays, il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

Au début de cette guerre, il était sous les ordres du capitaine Sauvray. Il avait combattu pendant des jours le long de la frontière écossaise, repoussant escarmouche sur escarmouche, puis il avait connu l'horreur de la Vague du 22 décembre à Cambridge où il avait été parmi les derniers à quitter le champs de bataille et où il avait cru voir son commandant tomber sous les coups de l'ennemi (il n'en était rien en réalité ; il avait survécu d'après les rumeurs qui parcourait l'armée mais était devenu trop faible pour continuer, ce qui expliquait la dissolution de l'unité et la réaffectation de Louis à Londres). Tout cela l'avait doté, comme beaucoup d'autre, d'un sixième sens qui le prévenait du danger. Aussi releva-t-il la tête. Plissant les yeux, il scruta les trois minces traits noirs à l'horizon, seul trace des Piliers Rouges depuis le 22 décembre. Il crut les voir bouger. L'inquiétude lui comprima la gorge. Il le sentait vraiment mal.

« On se dépêche, hurla-t-il à la cantonade. Ces guetteurs doivent être prêts au combat d'ici… »

Une heure était la fin de sa phrase mais il n'eut pas le temps de la prononcer. A l'instant où il acheva la dernière voyelle du mot _ici_, la visière d'oblitération de son casque s'activa. Il se tourna vivement vers l'extérieur de la ville et vit avec horreur les Piliers trembloter et se gonfler d'une intense lumière rouge. Les nuages environnants devinrent noirs et se mirent à gronder. Des éclats aveuglants les déchirèrent et une lourd odeur de souffre tomba du ciel. Louis devint livide.

_Seigneur…_

« Aux armes ! »

Au loin, retenti le rugissement de cor de chasse, surmonté de cri de bête de furieuse.

Louis se dit qu'en définitive, ils n'auront pas le temps de se préparer.

L'armée de Janus attaquait.

Ils étaient déjà là.


End file.
